Tempora mutantur et nos mutamur in illis
by Angel de la Luna
Summary: [UPDATE] [Überarbeitet] Ein Leben als Hexe ist all das, wovon junge Mädchen träumen, oder? Ein paar Worte,ein Schwung des Zauberstabs und die Welt ist schön! Lily Evans hat das auch geglaubt. Bis sie auf den Albtraum schlechthin traf: James Potter.
1. Zuggeflüster

Disclaimer: Das Harry Potter-Universum gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, noch besitze ich irgendwelche Rechte an Harry Potter.

A/N: Überarbeitete Fassung!**  
**

**Kapitel 1**

Lily Evans stand auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾ und schirmte ihre grünen Augen mit einer Hand gegen das helle Sonnenlicht ab, als sie den langen, scharlachroten Hogwarts-Express betrachtete, der sie in etwa einer halben Stunde für ihr fünftes Jahr in die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei transportieren würde. Sie hatte sich so lange danach gesehnt, wieder zurückzukehren, dass dieser Augenblick jetzt völlig unrealistisch erschien.

Sie seufzte schwer und hievte ihren Koffer in Richtung Zug. Während sie sich durch die Massen von Menschen und Tieren bewegte, dachte sie an ihren Sommer zurück.

Ihre Eltern waren die liebsten Menschen auf der Welt. Rose und Seamus Evans waren Iren, die mit ihren Familien schon als kleine Kinder nach Großbritannien gezogen waren. Sie waren beide Muggel und hatten sich auf irgendeinem Ceili kennen gelernt, sich verliebt, geheiratet, ihre ältere Schwester Petunia und vier Jahre später sie bekommen. Petunia war keine Hexe und als Lily den Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen hatte, war ihre sowieso schon unterkühlte Beziehung gänzlich in die Brüche gegangen. Petunia hatte es nie überwinden können, eine „Abnormale" in der Familie zu haben. Ihrer Meinung nach war es eine Schande, die mit Lily über die Familie gekommen war und sie tat ihr Bestes, das zu richten, indem sie Lily mit Missachtung strafte.

In diesem Sommer war Petunias Verhalten noch schlimmer gewesen als sonst. Sie hatte einen Jungen kennen gelernt und war fest entschlossen, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass ihre Familie absolut unmagisch und _normal_ war. Sobald Lily auch nur das Wort „Besen" oder „Eule" erwähnte, zischte sie ihr entweder eine Verschwörung entgegen und sandte gleich noch einen giftigen Blick über den Essenstisch oder sie brach in hysterisches Gelächter aus und trat Lily unauffällig, aber hart, gegen das Schienbein.

Lilys Eltern waren so gut wie machtlos gegen Petunias Verhalten, denn sie schloss sich in ihrem Zimmer ein und ließ keinen von beiden an sich heran. Mit ihren Eltern, die eine „Abnormale" hervorgebracht hatten, wollte sie nichts mehr zu tun haben. Also kapselte sie sich vollkommen ab und kam nur noch aus ihrem Zimmer, um etwas zu Essen oder aus dem Haus zu gehen, um sich mit Vernon Dursley zu treffen, der der Grund für ihr Verhalten war.

Lily erreichte den Zug und zerrte den Koffer nach einer Gewichthebeaktion in ein leeres Abteil, wo sie sich in einen Sitz sinken ließ und mit ausdrucksloser Miene die Menge auf dem Bahnsteig beobachtete. Ein schriller Pfiff ertönte und überall lösten sich Schüler aus der Menge, um in den einzusteigen. Kurz darauf klappten die Türen zu und mit einem Ruck setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung.

Nach etwa fünf Minuten glitt die Tür des Abteils auf und ein schlankes, schwarzhaariges Mädchen steckte ihren Kopf herein. Ihre roten Lippen weiteten sich zu einem breiten, glücklichen Lächeln aus und ihre blauen Augen wurden warm. „Lily!"

Lily sprang auf und lief auf sie zu, um sie zu umarmen. „Lana! Schön dich endlich wiederzusehen, ich habe dich ganz schön vermisst!", lachte sie froh.

Alana MacKenzie war Lilys beste Freundin, seit sie in ihrem ersten Jahr bei der Fahrt über den See von Hogwarts zusammen in Wasser gefallen waren. Daran Schuld waren – wie konnte es auch anders sein? – James Harold Potter und Sirius Black. Vereint in ihre Zorn waren die Mädchen, die sich schon auf der Zugfahrt kennen gelernt hatten, Freundinnen geworden. Beste Freundinnen.

Sie lösten sich, noch immer lachend, aus ihrer Umarmung und musterten einander. Alana war groß und schlank, mit langen, gewellten schwarzen Haaren und blauen Augen, die meistens warm und freundlich blickten. Doch sobald ihr Sirius Black, James Potter oder auch Severus Snape über den Weg lief, konnten sie auch so kalt blicken, dass es einem einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Ihre Haut war blass und bildete einen interessanten Kontrast zu ihrem Haar.

Lily hingegen hatte wallendes rotes Haar, das ihr schmales Gesicht umrahmte. Ihre Augen waren so grün wie die Hügel Irlands und ihre Haut hatte einen cremefarbenen Ton mit ein paar vereinzelten Sommersprossen. Sie hatte ein feuriges Temperament, das sie unter Kontrolle zu halten gelernt hatte. James Potter verstand sich jedoch hervorragend darauf, sie soweit zu ärgern, dass sie die Beherrschung verlor, was sonst niemand schaffte. Dann brauchte es Alana, damit sie sich wieder beruhigte..

Die dritte in ihrem Bunde war Megan Thompson. Sie war klein und blond, mit tiefen blauen Augen und sanften Gesichtszügen. Sie war die Ruhigste von ihnen, gegen die niemand - außer Snape - einen Groll hegen konnte, weil sie immer freundlich und geduldig war. Sie hielt sich normalerweise eher im Hintergrund, griff aber ein, wenn es nötig wurde und verlor nur ganz selten ihre Beherrschung. Sie war ein Engel, die Stimme der Vernunft. Lily und Alana schätzten ihre Freundschaft sehr, denn Megan hatte zwar viele Freunde, aber nur Alana und Lily waren ihre wahren Freundinnen. Und dann war da noch Andromeda.

Andromeda Black, gerufen Anda, Sirius Blacks Cousine und ihm dementsprechend ähnlich sehend, hatte sich mit den drei Mädchen trotz aller Schwierigkeiten angefreundet. Sie hatte sich gleich bei der ersten Fahrt von ihrem Cousin abgesetzt, da dieser sein Abteil nach der Herkunft seiner Insassen ausgewählt hatte. Und zwar Muggelfreunde, Halbblüter und Muggelgeborene sollten es sein. Andromeda wollte aber lieber Freunde machen und war dabei über Lilys Abteil gestolpert. Später hatte es einige Schwierigkeiten gegeben, als herauskam, dass Andromeda Sirius Blacks Cousin war, der daran beteiligt war, den Streich gegen Lily und Alana auszuführen. Doch schließlich siegte der gesunde Menschenverstand auch bei Lily und Alana und sie schlossen Andromeda ins Herz.

Lily und Alana setzten sich und begannen, sich über ihre Ferien zu unterhalten, als die Abteiltür erneut aufglitt und Megan ihren Koffer hereinhievte. Sie drehte sich um und fand sich in einer festen Umarmung Lilys wieder. Als auch Alana sie umarmt hatte, setzten sie sich in ihre Sitze und unterhielten sich über das kommende Schuljahr. Andromeda würde wohl bald zu ihnen stoßen oder noch bei ihrem Cousin sein.

„Dieses Jahr müssen wir die ZAG-Prüfungen absolvieren", meinte Lily mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln. Sie wollte lieber nicht daran denken.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Lily, du bist doch wirklich gut in der Schule", antwortete Megan.

„Genau", stimmte Alana zu. „Vor allen Dingen in Zauberkunst bist du allen im Jahr um mindestens drei Nasenlängen voraus."

„In Zauberkunst. Das ist aber nicht die ganze Prüfung. Aber dann kannst du mir ja nötigenfalls in Zaubertränke helfen", erwiderte Lily.

„Gut, aber nur wenn Meg _mir_ in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe auf die Sprünge hilft. Ich glaube, sie hat einfach ein Händchen für diese Viecher." Alana schüttelte in gespielten Unglauben den Kopf. „Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Wieso mögen sie mich nicht? Ich tue ihnen doch nichts, außer zu versuchen, ihnen Black zum Fraß vorzuwerfen...aber ich glaube, ich würde auch beleidigt und angeekelt sein, wenn das bei mir jemand versuchen würde."

Lily und Megan lachten. „Aber ich muss ihn wenigstens nicht in Wahrsagen ertragen", sagte Lily munter, nachdem sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatten.

Alanas Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass er das gewählt hat. Ich meine, was interessiert es ihn denn? Ich glaube inzwischen langsam, dass er nur auf der Welt ist, um mich zu ärgern."

Alanas Tante dritten Grades war eine Seherin und da ihre Eltern Potential gewittert hatten, hatten sie Alana überzeugt, Wahrsagen zu wählen. Bisher war Alana ziemlich gut damit gefahren. Sie hatte von Natur aus ein mystisches Aussehen an sich, das durch Alanas schwarze Kleider unterstrichen wurde. Da sie im dritten Schuljahr angefangen hatte, magisches Make-up zu benutzen, hatte sie gelernt, ihre keltisch hohen Wangenknochen hervorzuheben. Ihr Aussehen hatte bei Professor Myrabel sofort angeschlagen und sobald Alana ihr ein paar Todesvorhersagen mit dunkler, rauchiger Stimme lieferte, war sie völlig zufrieden und gab ihr ein „Ohnegleichen" nach dem anderen.

Alanas Freude über so tolle Noten ohne Anstrengung wurde jedoch durch die Anwesenheit Sirius Blacks getrübt, der sich ebenfalls für Wahrsagen entschieden hatte, wie sonst keiner seiner drei Freunde. Das fand Alana ziemlich verdächtig und von daher war es für sie doppelt ärgerlich, sich jede Wahrsagen-Stunde mit Sirius herumschlagen zu müssen. Sie wollte unbedingt wissen, warum er alleine an Wahrsagen teilnehmen und dort ein Ärgernis für sie darstellen musste.

„Wenn Black nur da ist, um _dich_ zu ärgern, dann ist Potter anscheinend nur da, um _mich_ zu ärgern", sagte Lily stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass die beiden es nur darauf anlegen, euch zu ärgern. Sie wollen nur eure Aufmerksamkeit", erklärte Megan.

„Wir wollen sie aber nicht", formulierte Alana das Offensichtliche.

Megan sagte nichts und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Dann wandte sie sich ihrem Koffer zu, zog ein Buch hervor und begann zu lesen. Lily beugte sich vor und las den Titel. „Wenn der Vollmond droht", las sie laut vor. Sie sah Alana verwirrt an, doch diese hatte auch keine Ahnung, warum sich Megan mit einem solchen Buch befassen sollte oder worum es da überhaupt gehen sollte.

„Ähm...Megan?", fragte Alana.

„Hmm?" Megan sah von dem Buch auf und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Was ist das für ein Buch?", fragte Lily und deutete darauf.

„Das? Ich fand den Titel einfach ansprechend...mal sehen, ich habe ja erst angefangen und zwei Sätze gelesen", antwortete sie und vertiefte sich damit wieder in den Text.

Alana zuckte die Achseln und wandte sich dann Lily zu. „Und, wirst du dieses Jahr mit Potter ausgehen?"

Lily schnappte nach Luft. „Bist du verrückt? Mit diesem arroganten, lumpigen Quälgeist?"

Alana grinste beruhigend. „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du dich nicht mit dem Erzfeind verbrüderst. Dieses Jahr werden sie sich keine Scherze mit uns erlauben können. Wenn sie mir wieder meine Haare zum Gryffindor-Löwen modellieren, sie rot und golden färben und einen Spruch darauf jagen, dass das Ganze markerschütternd brüllt, sobald ich den Mund aufmache, dann werden sie mal sehen, wozu _ich_ in der Lage bin."

„Oder wenn sie mir noch mal Flügel wachsen lassen und mir einen Heiligenschein über den Kopf hexen, dann kriegen sie meinen roten Dreizack und meine Hörner in den Hintern gerammt", fügte Lily hitzig, aber bestimmt hinzu.

„Sie werden dann auf jeden Fall dafür bestraft werden. Und das nicht zu knapp." Alana verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und nickte bestärkend.

„Wenn sie nur nicht so arrogant wären...", sagte Lily kopfschüttelnd.

Alana schnaubte. „Mr. James „Ich bin Prince Charming" Potter und Mr. Sirius „Mein gutes Aussehen macht mich perfekt" Black? Ich bitte dich, Lily, die können gar nicht anders, das ist bei denen angeboren."

„Gutes Aussehen und perfekt? Ihr redet doch nicht etwa von mir?", kam eine belustigte Stimme von der Tür her. Lily und Alana wirbelten herum.

Sirius stand lässig gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt, sein langes dunkles Haar fiel ihm lässig in die Augen, seine Arme waren vor der Brust verschränkt. Er hatte eine Augenbraue halb fragend, halb sarkastisch hochgezogen und seine grauen Augen schauten amüsiert. James stand auf der anderen Seite an den Türrahmen gelehnt, seine Hände in den Taschen seiner Roben und seine haselnussbraunen Augen auf Lily gerichtet, die ihn geflissentlich ignorierte. Sein unordentliches schwarzes Haar stand ihm wie immer in alle möglichen Richtungen vom Kopf ab, betonte damit aber noch den feinen Schnitt seines Gesichtes. Er hatte einen Ausdruck von Belustigung auf dem Gesicht und grinste breit.

Remus sah wie immer kränklich und bleich aus, sein hellbraunes Haar war jedoch ordentlich gekämmt und seine intelligenten honigfarbenen Augen blickten sanft und freundlich, man konnte jedoch eine Spur von Belustigung, aber auch Ungeduld darin lesen.

Remus stand neben Peter, der mit seinem mausgrauen Haar und seinen nervös huschenden Augen wie eine Ratte erschien. Sein spitzes Gesicht trug nicht unbedingt dazu bei, diesen Eindruck zu verwischen. Peters Blick huschte nervös zwischen Lily, Alana, Sirius und James hin und her.

„Wie kommst du darauf, Black?", schnappte Alana. „Vielleicht habe ich ja von Peter geredet."

Dieser quiekte bei der Erwähnung seines Namens erschrocken auf und sprang einige Zentimeter in die Höhe. Sirius lachte bellend auf und James schnaubte ungläubig, während Remus still blieb und Alana mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen ansah.

„Das glaube ich kaum, MacKenzie", sagte Sirius. „Selbst _du_ kannst nicht so einen schlechten Geschmack haben."

„Oder du solltest mal zum Augenarzt gehen", fügte James leise, aber nicht leise genug, hinzu.

„Ach", sagte Lily spitz. „Der Unterricht in Muggelkunde scheint ja doch was gebracht zu haben. Immerhin kannst du jetzt schon einen Augenarzt von einem Notarzt unterscheiden, den du gleich brauchen wirst, wenn ihr nicht schnell hier verschwindet."

Megan war inzwischen auch aufmerksam geworden und hatte ihr Buch mit dem Rücken nach oben auf den Sitz gelegt. Sie sah zwischen Lily und Alana und James und Sirius hin und her, die sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen anstarrten. „Gibt es hier ein Problem?", fragte sie sanft.

„Ja", presste Alana zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. „Black braucht ein neues Gehirn, aber diesmal am besten eines, mit dem er einen Intelligenzquotienten von über null erreicht."

„Lana!", rief Megan. „Hör auf!" Sie wandte sich an die Jungs. „Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr euch gerne eine Weile zu uns setzen."

Als Lily und Alana empört ihre Münder aufrissen, um zu protestieren, trat Megan Lily auf den Fuß und versetzte Alana mit ihrem Ellbogen einen Stoß in die Rippen.

„Ich werde mich nicht mit dieser - ", begann Sirius, wurde aber von Remus unterbrochen.

„Wir setzen uns gerne zu euch, _nicht wahr, Sirius_?" Er versetzte ihm ebenfalls einen Stoß in die Rippen.

„Au...ja, klar", murmelte Sirius. Die Mädchen setzten sich wieder auf ihren Plätze und die Jungen nahmen ebenfalls Platz.

„Also?", fragten Lily und Alana unisono und verschränkten ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Was also?", fragte James und Sirius nickte dazu.

„Was wollt ihr hier?", fragte Alana und sah Sirius unfreundlich an.

„Wir wollten Jonathan Wood finden, aber dann hat Sirius hier eure Stimmen gehört und konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, seinen Kommentar dazu abzugeben", antwortete James ohne einer Spur von schlechtem Gewissen, weil er seinen besten Freund damit als Lauscher darstellte.

Alana, die sich ihre Rippen rieb, die von Megans Stoß schmerzten, sah Sirius mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. „Das ist interessant."

„Dankeschön, James", zischte Sirius, der sich ebenfalls die Rippen rieb, was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt, Alana einen giftigen Blick zuzuschießen.

„Immer doch, Sirius, alter Kumpel", erwiderte James fröhlich. Lily verdrehte die Augen und wollte sich an Remus wenden. Doch dieser war noch bleicher als sonst und starrte mit einem geschockten Gesichtsausdruck auf Megans Buch.

„Remus? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Lily leise und sah ihn besorgt an. Sie hatte nichts gegen Remus, er war immer freundlich und außerdem ein geistreicher Gesprächspartner. Sein größter Fehler war nach Lilys Meinung, dass er sich mit Potter und Black herumtrieb. Doch wenn sie unter sich waren, konnte sie leicht darüber hinwegsehen, denn Remus gute Eigenschaften überwogen eindeutig.

Remus schreckte auf und sah Lily an. „Ja – ich...", sagte er.

Lily runzelte die Stirn. Mit Remus stimmte etwas nicht und seine wenig überzeugende Antwort milderte ihre Sorge nicht im Geringsten, steigerte sie eher noch. Sie wollte ihn gerade nach seinem Problem fragen, als sie sah, dass er schon wieder auf Megans Buch starrte. Sein Gesicht hatte eine gräuliche Färbung angenommen und er hatte Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn. Sein Atem ging unregelmäßig und er schluckte mehrmals hart.

Lily blickte in die Runde, um zu sehen, ob noch jemand Remus Zustand bemerkt hatte.

Megan unterhielt sich mit James und Peter und Sirius und Alana hatten beide die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und beäugten sich misstrauisch. Sie versuchte, Alana und Megan auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, wollte das aber nicht zu offensichtlich tun, damit die anderen Jungs nichts mitbekamen. Remus sah nicht so aus, als könnte er ihre Scherze jetzt gut vertragen. Doch beide waren zu sehr beschäftigt – Alana beschoss Sirius immer noch mit kalten Blicken, die er mit leidenschaftlich drohenden erwiderte. Megan und Peter hatte eine Unterhaltung über den Unterricht in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe angefangen.

Sie musste sie irgendwie hier raus kriegen. „Hat einer von euch Anda gesehen?"

Das ließ Sirius sein Starrduell mit Alana unterbrechen und sich ihr zuwenden. „Cousinchen? Vorhin nur ganz kurz. Hat euch anscheinend gesucht."

„Ich hoffe stark, dass du keinen Mist mit ihr gebaut hast, Black", schnappe Alana, worauf er ihr wieder einen giftigen Blick zuwarf.

Lily unterdrückte einen Seufzer, dann setzte sie ein Lächeln auf. „Es wäre wirklich nett, wenn ihr Bescheid sagt, sobald ihr sie seht. Oder, Remus," sie wandte sich an den kränkelnden Marauder, der sie kurzatmig und mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah, „vielleicht könntet ihr uns beim Suchen nach ihr helfen." Sie senkte kurz den Blick, dann sah sie besorgt zu ihm auf.

Remus nickte und erwiderte ihr Lächeln leicht zittrig. Der Wortwechsel hatte auch James Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gelenkt und dieser hatte ebenfalls die Stirn gerunzelt, als er seinen Freund betrachtete. Es war klar, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte, und er musste ihn aus dem Abteil kriegen, ohne dass alle nach seiner Verfassung fragten. Aber es war doch demnächst kein Vollmond? So sah der Werwolf normalerweise nur aus, wenn es auf die Tage seiner Verwandlung zuging.

James räusperte sich laut und alle sahen ihn an. „Wir müssen los, ich will noch mit Jonathan sprechen", sagte er und sah Sirius mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen an, damit dieser ja nicht auf die Idee kam, zu widersprechen, nur weil er Alana ihre Beleidigungen weiß der Himmel wie zurückzahlen wollte.

Die vier Jungen standen auf, Sirius ein wenig widerwillig, und verabschiedeten sich. Sirius ließ jedoch Alana aus, die ihn ebenfalls keines Blickes würdigte und dafür Peter ein besonders nettes Lächeln schenkte, das diesen bis zu den Haarwurzeln erröten ließ. Megan lächelte alle vier freundlich an und sagte, dass sie sich ja dann in der Schule sehen würden. Sie traten hinaus und schlossen die Abteiltür hinter sich.

Draußen auf dem Flur zischte Sirius James zu: „Was sollte das? Warum der überstürzte Abgang?"

„Nicht hier", flüsterte dieser zurück und sah sich nach beiden Seiten auf dem Flur um.

Sie gingen zurück in ihr eigenes Abteil und nachdem sie die Tür fest hinter sich geschlossen hatten, verschränkte James die Arme vor der Brust und deutete mit dem Kinn auf Remus.

Sirius musterte seinen Freund, der sich erschöpft auf einem Sitz niedergelassen hatte. Er überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch und James wusste, dass auch er das Datum des nächsten Vollmondes mit dem jetzigen verglichen hatte und ebenso wie er selbst zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass Remus Verfassung nicht daran liegen konnte. Weshalb also ging es ihm so dreckig?


	2. Cousin Rogers Badehose

A/N: Überarbeitete Fassung!**  
**

**Kapitel 2**

James und Sirius setzten sich; James gegenüber und Sirius neben Remus.

„Was ist mit dir los, Kumpel?", fragte Sirius.

„Und sag jetzt nicht, dass es Nichts ist", fügte James hinzu. „Das glauben wir dir nämlich nicht und das solltest du wissen. Du müsstest dich mal im Spiegel sehen." Er beugte sich nach vorne und stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie, seine Hände baumelten locker zwischen den Beinen.

Sirius lehnte sich in seiner Ecke zurück und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf. Seinen linken Fußknöchel lagerte er auf das rechte Knie und musterte Remus mit seinen grauen Augen.

Remus öffnete die Augen. „Das Buch", würgte er mühsam hervor.

James und Sirius tauschten verwirrte Blicke.

„Welches Buch?", fragte Sirius.

„Megans Buch. Es lag verkehrt herum auf dem Sitz und – und ..."

„Was?"

„Der Titel. Es hieß ‚Wenn der Vollmond droht'. Ich – ich kenne es... Es handelt von..." Remus verschluckte sich und lehnte den Kopf wieder zurück, die Augen geschlossen.

Sirius hatte schon bei der Nennung des Buchtitels eine Augenbraue gehoben. Wieder sah er James an, der ihm kaum merklich zunickte.

Peter quiekte leise, da auch er die Bedeutung von Remus Satz erkannt hatte. Megans Buch war über Werwölfe.

„Meg, nun leg doch mal dieses Buch weg", seufzte Alana und zog ihrer Freundin die Lektüre aus der Hand.

Megan startete einige halbherzige Versuche, es zurückzubekommen, versetzte Alana schlussendlich jedoch nur einen tadelnden Blick und zog ihre Beine unter ihren Körper, damit sie bequemer sitzen konnte.

Alana lief wieder im Abteil auf und ab. Megan und Lily, die an einem Schokofrosch knabberte, ein Knie an die Brust gezogen, beobachteten sie.

„Ich möchte mal gerne wissen, warum sie so überstürzt gegangen sind. Die führen was im Schilde..." Alana hatte ihre Stirn in Falten gelegt und lief weiter hin und her. Lily hätte es ihr zwar sagen können, aber da Remus anscheinend nicht wollte, dass es alle wussten, hatte sie beschlossen, es vorerst für sich zu behalten.

„Ja, das glaube ich auch", sagte Megan und runzelte ebenfalls die Stirn.

„Anda ist noch nicht aufgetaucht und dann so was." Alana seufzte, gab es dann aber doch auf und ließ sich neben Lily auf einen Sitz fallen. Sie griff nach einem Schokofrosch, biss ihm den Kopf ab und wedelte dann mit dem Rest herum. „Normalerweise hätten sie es darauf angelegt, uns ewig lang zu nerven. Da ist was faul, Mädels."

Lilys Schuldgefühle, weil sie ihren besten Freundinnen etwas verheimlichte, wurden zu stark und so gab sie mit einem Seufzer nach. „Nichts ist faul."

Alana zog überrascht ihre schwarzen Brauen hoch. „Woher weißt du das, Lils?"

„Sie sind nur so schnell gegangen, weil es Remus schlecht ging. Habt ihr das nicht bemerkt?"

Beide schüttelten den Kopf. Alana schien überrascht und leicht besorgt, Megan ging es ebenso, doch bei ihr war der Ausdruck der Besorgnis viel stärker.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, Meg", beruhigte Lily sie. „Remus ist doch öfter mal krank; es wird nichts Ernstes sein."

„Genau. Mindestens einmal im Monat liegt er flach", sprang Alana ein. „Du machst dir immer zu viel zu viele Sorgen um Alles und Jeden, Meg. Das liegt wohl in deiner Natur."

Megan sah nicht ganz überzeugt aus, aber ihre Stirn hatte sich geglättet. Doch in ihren Augen lag noch immer ein Schimmer von Besorgnis. „Ihr habt wohl recht. Es geht im bestimmt bald besser."

„Hoffen wir's", sagte Lily mit düsterer Miene.

„Genau. Wer hält uns sonst seine idiotischen Freunde vom Hals?" Alana machte ein nicht minder finsteres Gesicht wie Lily. „Man kann einfach nicht leugnen, dass er der Vernünftigste von ihnen ist."

„Er zügelt die anderen – also Potter und Black", meinte Lily.

„Das ist bestimmt nicht immer einfach", sagte Megan. Ein belustigtes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. „Ich kenne das ja zur Genüge von euch beiden."

Lily und Alana setzten gespielt empörte Mienen auf, dann jedoch begannen alle gleichzeitig zu lachen. Sie wussten, dass Megan Recht hatte.

Wenn sie die beiden nicht immer zurückhalten würde, dann hätten sie sich längst auf ihre Erzfeinde gestürzt und ihnen die Augen ausgekratzt. Oder sie verflucht. Oder erwürgt. Oder geröstet. Oder aus dem Fenster geworfen. Oder, oder, oder. Möglichkeiten gab es genug.

Aber Megan, oder ‚Mutter Theresa', wie sie beide nannten, zügelte sie immer. Vermutlich war das auch besser so. erstens würden damit noch mehr Punktabzüge vermieden und zweitens würde es dem bereits angespannten (es sprühte eigentlich schon Funken) Klima in der Klasse nicht sonderlich gut tun, wenn sie handgreiflich würden.

Also blieb es bei wütenden Wortwechseln und kühlen Blicken.

Alana schnaubte und griff nach einem weiteren Schokofrosch. „Es ist wirklich zu schade, dass Remus Black und Potter nicht auch nur halb so gut im Griff hat wie du uns."

„Dann würden wir uns vielleicht nicht immer vor der gesamten Schule lächerlich machen", stimmte Lily zu.

Alanas Augen blitzten gefährlich. „Nur ein falsches Wort dieses Jahr, dann-" Sie fuhr sich mit dem Zeigefinger waagerecht über die Kehle.

„Das habt ihr auch schon letztes Jahr gesagt", wandte Megan ein.

Lily seufzte. „Meg hat recht. Wir werden ja doch Nichts unternehmen. Im Gegensatz zu denen haben wir solche Dinge wie ein Gewissen, Rückgrat, eine menschliche Ader, Disziplin und eine Abneigung gegenüber Gewalt", zählte sie an den Fingern ab. „Dank Megan besonders ‚mehr Disziplin'."

Alana grinste. „Das müssen wir uns nur immer wieder vorhalten." Lily und sie sahen sich an und prusteten los, während Megan ihnen zusah, leise lächelnd über ihren Triumph.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später – Lily und Megan kicherten gerade über Alanas Ferienerzählungen – wurde die Abteiltür ein weiteres Mal geöffnet.

„Da seid ihr ja! Wir haben euch schon überall gesucht!"

Die drei Mädchen konnten nur einen kurzen Blick auf einen blonden und zwei braune Haarschöpfe erhaschen, bevor ihnen mit einer festen Umarmung die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde.

Die drei Besucherinnen ließen sich auf freie Sitze fallen, während Megan ihnen freundschaftlich zulächelte und Lily und Alana sich grinsend die Rippen rieben und nach Luft schnappten.

„Freut uns auch, euch zu sehen", lachte Lily.

Marlene McKinnon und Alice Griffith - Alice mit blonden und Marlene mit braunen glatten Haaren – sahen sich an und zuckten grinsend mit den Schultern. Dorcas Meadowes warf ihre langen gelockten braunen Haare über die Schulter und grinste verschmitzt.

Marlene McKinnon war eine schlanke brünette Ravenclaw, aus deren blauen Augen Intelligenz und Schalk leuchteten. Sie war sehr gut mit Dorcas Meadowes und Alice Griffith befreundet, obwohl die beiden in Hufflepuff waren. Ihre Haare hatten das gleiche dunkle, satte braun wie Dorcas', deren Augen jedoch grau waren. Alice fiel mit ihren blonden Haaren aus der Reihe, hatte jedoch blaue Augen wie Marlene, die aber sanftmütig und freundlich dreinschauten. Durch ihr rundes Gesicht und ihr engelhaftes Aussehen ließen sich viele täuschen, aber in Alicie steckte durchaus ein Mädchen mir schwarzem Humor, das sich für eine Sache, von der sie überzeugt ist, leidenschaftlich einsetzte. (Klingt nicht sonderlich nach Nevilles Mutter, aber bei mir ist sie nun mal so. g)

Die sechs Mädchen, die sich in dem Abteil zusammengefunden hatten, hatten eine häuserübergreifende Freundschaft aufgebaut. Auch wenn sie sich in der Woche, außer ab und zu im Unterricht, nicht oft sahen, trafen sie sich an den Wochenenden, unterhielten sich oder halfen einander bei Hausaufgaben oder anderen Problemen.

„Worüber habt ihr gelacht?", fragte Dorcas neugierig.

„Alana hat über ihre Ferien erzählt", antwortete Megan.

„Ja?", sagte Marlene und sah Alana interessiert an.

„Mein Cousin zweiten Grades, Roger, war da", erklärte Alana. „Er ist wirklich nett und ich mag ihn am liebsten von meinen Cousins, obwohl das nicht gerade wenig sind."

Lily grinste, denn sie erinnerte sich an die zwei Wochen in den Sommerferien, die sie bei Alana verbracht hatte. Es hatte eine große Familienparty gegeben, zu der die gesamte Familie bis hin zu den Onkels, Tanten, Cousins und Cousinen fünften Grades eingeladen waren. Schottische Clanbeziehungen, war ihre eigene Bezeichnung dafür gewesen; Alana hatte es die engere Familie genannt.

„Na ja, wir waren an einem Nachmittag schwimmen", fuhr Alana fort. „Es gibt da einen See bei uns in der Nähe, der liegt etwas abseits und ist ganz von Felsen und Bäumen geschützt. Meine Cousins Dougal und Colum waren auch mit dabei und na ja... wir hatten uns dann bis auf unsere Badesachen ausgezogen und sind halt in das eiskalte Wasser gestiegen. Dougal und Colum wurde es zu kalt und sie sind für eine Weile rausgegangen. Dann sind sie auf einmal wiedergekommen; sie sind von einem etwas höhergelegen Stein ins Wasser gesprungen, Kopfsprung und so. Da Roger aber ziemlich eitel ist, wollte er das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Vielleicht wollte er ja auch nur Lily beeindrucken", fügte Alana hinzu und warf Lily einen gespielt bedeutungsvollen Seitenblick zu, die als Antwort einen übertrieben verträumten Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte. Die Anderen lachten.

„Wie auch immer", knüpfte Alana wieder an. „Er ist also aus dem Wasser raus und mit großem Gehabe auf diesen Felsen rauf, ihr wisst schon, mit Wasser abschütteln und sicheren Schritten. War auch ganz beeindruckend, nur dann ist er leider über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert und hingeflogen." Ihr Publikum prustete und Alana wedelte gutmütig mit der Hand. „Na ja, er sah ja ganz graziös dabei aus, das muss ich ihm schon lassen. Dieser Bogen aus Wassertropfen, der von seinen Haarspitzen aus durch die Luft flog... ehrlich, ich war beeindruckt."

Marlene grinste. „Sicher, Lana. Erzähl einfach weiter, ja?"

„Ja ja, schon gut. Also, Roger rappelt sich also wieder auf und kämpft sich seinen Weg nicht ganz so graziös wie eben den Felsen hinauf. Überall waren tiefhängende Äste und nachdem er einmal in einem besonders überwucherten Stück Pfad verschwunden ist und dann wieder auftauchte, sah er ziemlich mitgenommen aus – ein paar Kratzer an den Armen, hier und da ein Blatt im Haar – durchaus modisch, ihr versteht schon." Wieder Prusten. „Er ist also endlich oben angekommen, wo er erst mal drei Minuten überlegt, wie er jetzt am besten wieder runter kommt. Colum und Dougal wurden schon ziemlich ungeduldig und haben angefangen, ihn mit irgendwelchen unflätigen Ausdrücken zu beschimpfen."

Lily nahm den Faden auf. „Das fand er nicht so lustig und hat wohl gedacht, dass er es ihnen zeigen wird, mit einem beeindruckenden Sprung und so weiter. Na ja, er springt also, macht einen doppelten Salto – nicht schlecht, muss sogar ich sagen – und kommt sauber wieder im Wasser auf."

Alana grinste. „Tja, Roger ist schon sauber gelandet, nur seine Badehose nicht. Die ist leider beim Aufprall verloren gegangen und segelte in einem eleganten Bogen davon."

Nach einer Sekunde ungläubiger Stille brachen Marlene, Dorcas und Alice in lautes Gelächter aus. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", keuchte Marlene, während sie sich mit der Rechten Luft zufächerte, schwer auf Dorcas gestützt, die neben ihr saß und sich ein paar Lachtränen aus den Augen wischte.

„Leider doch", erwiderte Alana würdevoll wie die Queen selbst und bedachte die Ravenclaw mit ihrem huldvollsten Nicken.

„Irgendwie tat er mir ja Leid, der Arme. Besonders weil sich alle strikt geweigert haben, ihm sein Handtuch zu geben", sagte Lily mit einem Grinsen, was weitere Heiterkeitsausbrüche zur Folge hatte

Bevor jemand noch etwas sagen konnte, wurde der Zug langsamer und die wohlbekannte Stimme, die ihnen verkündete, dass sie ihr Gepäck im Zug lassen sollten, drang durch die Gänge.

„Endlich", seufzte Lily. „Ich habe Hogwarts so vermisst."


	3. Frischfleisch

A/N: Überarbeitete Fassung!**  
**

**Kapitel 3**

Als sie aus dem Zug sprangen, schlug ihnen warme, sommerliche Abendluft entgegen. Der Himmel war tiefschwarz und man konnte die Sterne sehen.

Lily sog all die bekannten Gerüche ein. Den Geruch nach Angst und Aufregung, der von der von den Erstklässlern ausging; der Geruch von Freude (ja, Gefühle haben einen Geruch ) bei denen, die endlich wieder zu Hause waren; der leicht modrige, erdige Geruch des Sees, der bis zu ihnen hinüberwehte; der würzige Geruch nach Kiefernnadeln, der von den Bäumen im nahen Wald ausging; und der unauffällige, aber nicht verkennbare und leicht staubige Geruch von Magie, der überall in der Luft lag.

Sie lächelte und schloss sich dann ihren lachenden, scherzenden Freundinnen an.

„Endlich gibt es was zwischen die Zähne!", rief Marlene enthusiastisch.

„Erst ist aber noch die Auswahlzeremonie", warf Dorcas düster ein. Auch ihr knurrte der Magen.

In diesem Moment hörten sie hinter sich einen Tumult.

„Wenn das lustig gewesen sein soll, dann weiß ich nicht, wo da der Witz lag!"

„Aber, aber, Cousinchen, keinen Sinn für Humor, wie?"

„Nicht für deinen! Deiner ist fast so schwarz wie deine Haare! Ein bisschen mehr Solidarität in der Familie, wenn ich bitten darf."

„Du bist es doch, die mit meiner Erzrivalin rumläuft!"

„Und du solltest mal dein Gehirn einsetzen und überlegen, warum ich nicht mit dir rumhänge und sie dich nicht abkann, Sirius!"

Lily, Alana, Megan, Marlene, Dorcas und Alice hatten sich den Streitenden genähert. Es waren Sirius und seine Cousine Andromeda, die zu ihrer Clique gehörte und mit Lily, Alana und Meg in Gryffindor war. Sie war, wie Sirius, das schwarze Schaf ihrer Familie und hatte eigentlich eine sehr gute Beziehung zu ihm, doch anscheinend hatten die Rumtreiber – die übrigens alle hinter Sirius standen – ihr einen Streich gespielt.

James grinste, die Hände in den Taschen, Peter stand seitlich hinter ihm und sah verängstigt auf Andromeda und Remus blickte halb genervt, halb amüsiert zwischen ihnen hin und her.

„Welches Gehirn?", fragte Alana kühl und stellte sich neben Andromeda. Lily stellte sich auf die andere Seite.

James schnaubte belustigt auf und bekam dafür von Sirius einen Mörderblick zugeschossen, den er mit einem breiten Grinsen erwiderte. Peter keuchte erschrocken auf und ließ Sirius nicht aus den Augen und Remus Mundwinkel zuckten. Schließlich konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen, brach in lautes Gelächter aus und musste sich an James Schulter abstützen, damit er nicht umfiel. Sirius ignorierte ihn.

Andromeda sah Sirius einen Augenblick lang an, dann seufzte sie und ihre Augen wurden warm. „Sirius, auch wenn du mein Lieblingscousin bist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich mir alles von dir gefallen lasse. Gerade _wir_ sollten zusammenhalten, das sollte dir klar sein."

Sirius sah sie an und sein wütender Gesichtsausdruck verschwand. Er wurde durch Tiefe Zuneigung und einen hauch Bitterkeit ersetzt. Er lächelte gequält und schloss Andromeda in die Arme. Sie war etwas kleiner als er und legte den Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Er hatte sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf gelegt und die Augen in einem Ausdruck von Trauer, Schmerz, Beschützerinstinkt und Familienliebe geschlossen.

„Super, dann wäre das ja geklärt!", sagte Marlene ungeduldig. „Können wir jetzt los? Sonst verpassen wir noch das Essen!"

„Und die Auswahl", warf Megan ein.

„Und die Kutschen", sagte James.

Sirius uns Andromeda seufzten und lösten sich voneinander. Die Gruppe ging zu den Kutschen.

„Wir sind elf", stellte Dorcas fest. „Also zweimal vier und einmal drei Leute in ein Gefährt."

Alice, Marlene und Dorcas stiegen in eine Kutsche, die sich ruckelnd in Bewegung setzte, von etwas Unsichtbarem angetrieben.

Alana, Lily und Megan stiegen in die nächste und Sirius wollte gerade hinterher klettern, als Andromeda ihn an der Schulter packte.

„Keine Chance, Black", grinste sie und zog ihn zurück, um dann selbst einzusteigen.

„Aber Cousinchen!", heulte Sirius gespielt verletzt. „Du nimmst mir auch jeden Spaß am Leben. Mit zwei Schönheiten in einer Kutsche... das wäre der Traum eines jeden Mannes!"

Andromeda steckte noch einmal den Kopf aus der Tür, eine Augenbraue fragend hochgezogen. „Ich glaube, Lana hat recht: Du hast kein Hirn. Du bist ja noch nicht einmal in der Lage, bis drei zu zählen."

„Bin ich wohl. Aber es sind nur zwei. Zwei Schönheiten und eine wahrnehmungsgestörte Schottin."

Andromeda warf ihm einen entnervten, düsteren Blick zu und knallte die Tür zu. Die Kutsche setzte sich in Bewegung, doch man konnte von Innen Schreie hören.

„Lasst mich los! Lasst mich verdammt noch mal los! Ich werde diesem widerlichen, arroganten, selbstverliebten - "

„Das habe ich gehört!", brüllte Sirius laut.

„ – hässlichen, unzivilisierten..." Alanas Stimme war mit wachsender Entfernung der Kutsche immer leiser geworden, bis man sie nicht mehr verstehen konnte, was wohl ganz gut so war.

„Wow", meinte James grinsend. „Einen Wortschatz hat sie..."

Sirius, dem bei den Beschimpfungen trotz seines Einwurfes langsam aber sicher der Mund aufgeklappt war ( sah nicht unbedingt intelligent aus...), nickte stumm.

James klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Komm, alter Kumpel, wir sollten in die Kutsche klettern, sonst kriegen wir keine Essen mehr."

Sirius klappte den Mund zu und blinzelte zwei Mal. „Sicher. Essen." Dann wanderte er noch immer ziemlich benommen Richtung Kutsche.

Remus sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach und schaute dann James an, der ihm verschmitzt zugrinste.

„Weißt du..." Ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich denke, er hat das Wesentliche erfasst." Er sah wieder zu Sirius' sich entfernendem Rücken, und machte sich auf, seinem Freund zu folgen, ein ebenfalls grinsender James direkt hinter ihm.

Peter, der plötzlich alleine war, quiekte leise und hechtete mit einem „Wartet auf mich!" den anderen Maraudern hinterher.

* * *

„... unzivilisierten, grauenvollen, hirnlosen, unverschämten Hornochsen mal zeigen, wie sich Wahrnehmungsstörungen auf die Handlungsweise einer Schottin auswirken!"

„Alana, beruhig dich!", sagte Lily und legte der rauchenden Freundin einen Arm um dir Schultern. Er ist es gar nicht wert."

„Und außerdem will er doch gerade, dass du den Kopf verlierst", fügte Andromeda mit einem missbilligendem Schnauben hinzu.

„Dieser Mistkerl!", zischte Alana mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Ich hasse ihn. Ich _hasse_ ihn. Ich HASSE ihn!"

Lily klopfte ihr beruhigend auf den Rücken und Megan sah sie mitfühlend an. Andromeda ließ sich auf einen Sitz fallen.

„Er versteht es wirklich, sich Feinde zu machen. Muss am Einfluss meiner Tante liegen."

„Niemand hat so eine Mutter verdient", sagte Megan mit einem Hauch Empörung, die sich in leicht geröteten Wangen zeigte.

Lily und Alana setzten sich ebenfalls, Lilys Arm noch immer um Alanas Schultern.

„Niemand hat so eine Familie verdient. Nicht einmal Black", sagte Lily halb mitleidig, halb wütend über so viel Missachtung und Ignoranz.

„Und erst recht nicht Anda", fügte Alana hinzu.

„Warum hast du Sirius vorhin so angebrüllt?", fragte Megan. Sie war – mit Ausnahme von Andromeda – die Einzige von ihnen, die Sirius nicht Black nannte.

„Sie haben mich die gesamte Zugfahrt in meinem Abteil eingesperrt", antwortete Andromeda. „Deshalb konnte ich nicht zu euch." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber sprechen wir von was Angenehmerem. Gleich gibt's was zu Essen... und natürlich die Auswahl der Erstklässler", fügte sie mit einem Blick auf Megan hinzu.

„Ich bin mal gespannt, wie die neuen Gryffindors werden", überlegte Lily.

„Eigentlich sind doch alle immer sehr nett", sagte Megan.

„Nur in unserem Jahrgang sind ein paar Ausrutscher", erwiderte Alana.

„Wer ist eigentlich Vertrauensschüler geworden?", fragte Andromeda schnell, um einen erneuten Ausbruch Alanas zu verhindern.

„Ich", sagte Lily leise.

„Du, Lily?", rief Andromeda. „Das ist toll! Ich freue mich so für dich!" Und man konnte sehen, dass sie es ehrlich meinte. Alana und Megan hatten das schon in einem Brief erfahren und grinsten nur.

„Und wer ist es bei den Jungs?", fragte Megan und sah in die Runde, doch Lily und Alana zuckten nur mit den Achseln.

„Remus", meldete sich Andromeda zu Wort. Und auf die fragenden Blicke ihrer Freundinnen zog sie nur eine Augenbraue hoch. „Familienbeziehungen. Es ist schwer zu überhören, wenn mein Cousin so laut ‚Remus! Vertrauensschüler! Der erste und einzige Marauder! Gratulation!' brüllt, dass man es durch das ganze Gebäude hört", grinste Andromeda.

Sie lachten. „Typisch Black", meinte Lily und grinste verschmitzt, als Andromeda ihr eine gespielt beleidigte Fratze schnitt.

„Aber was hast du eigentlich bei Remus gemacht?"

„Oh, nein. Das war im _Tropfenden Kessel_. Wir haben dort für eine Nacht übernachtet und Remus durch Zufall getroffen."

Niemand fragte, warum Andromeda sie nicht eingeladen hatte, da sie wussten, dass sie in den Ferien Eulenverbot hatte. Ihre Eltern versuchten so, sie von ihren muggelstämmigen und muggelliebenden Freunden fernzuhalten, was aber nicht klappte. Nur mit Sirius konnte sie sich treffen, da er zur Familie gehörte und zusammen mit seinem Bruder Regulus trafen sie sich jedes Jahr in der Winkelgasse, um die Schulsachen zu kaufen. Andromedas ältere Schwester, Bellatrix, hatte Hogwarts bereits hinter sich und ihre jüngere Schwester Narzissa gab sich nicht mit ihr ab und ging ihr auch in der Schule aus dem Weg.

Andromeda war das nur Recht. Sirius kleiner Bruder Regulus war wie Narzissa in Slytherin und zu ihm hatte Andromeda – nach Sirius – das beste Verhältnis. Er war sehr unselbstständig und ließ sich von allen sagen, was er zu tun hatte. Andromeda empfand Mitleid für ihn und war freundlich, wann immer sie ihn sah (nicht sehr oft), doch auch er ging ihr möglichst aus dem Weg – auf Anweisung seiner Mutter, da war Andromeda sich sicher.

Die Kutsche kam zum Stillstand und die vier Mädchen sprangen raus. Sie liefen die Stufen zum großen Eingangsportal hoch und gingen durch die Eingangshalle in die Große Halle.

Licht flutete durch den Raum und über die Massen von Schülern in schwarzen Umhängen. Die Haarschöpfe leuchteten in allen Farbschattierungen auf. Eine Weile standen sie da und genossen das Bild. Sie konnten Marlene am Ravenclawtisch sehen und Alice und Dorcas, die bei ihr standen und gerade über etwas lachten.

Hinter ihnen erklang plötzlich Kampfgeheul und als sie sich umwandten, sahen sie die Rumtreiber auf sich zukommen. Sirius – wieder normal – schlenderte nonchalant auf sie zu, während James lachte und Remus grinsend den Kopf schüttelte.

Bei den Mädchen angekommen stoppte Sirius und legte Andromeda fröhlich grinsend einen Arm um die Schultern. „Na, Cousinchen, gute Fahrt gehabt?"

„Durchaus, werter Herr", erwiderte Andromeda gespielt ladylike.

„Nun denn", fiel Sirius sofort in seine Rolle. „Würdet ihr mir die Ehre erweisen, mich zur Speisetafel zu geleiten?"

„Es wäre mir ein besonderes Vergnügen, mich in so geistreicher Gesellschaft zum Schmausen zu begeben."

Alana schnaubte, sagte jedoch nichts. Lily war ebenso gut gelaunt. Die Atmosphäre im Raum konnte Einen nur aufheitern und man ließ sich zu dieser Zeit nicht so leicht aus der Fassung bringen.

James grinste, als er Sirius und Andromeda mit untergehakten Armen davongehen sah. Sie sahen sich sehr ähnlich. Andromeda hatte exakt dieselbe Haarfarbe wie Sirius; ein so dunkles Braun, dass es schwarz erschien und es fiel ihr hier und da leicht gewellt genauso lässig-elegant auf den Rücken. Ihre Augen waren nur eine Spur heller als die ihres Cousins, wie Zartbitterschokolade. Ihre Wimpern waren ebenso lang, dicht und herzbrechend und ihre Augenbrauen hatten den gleichen Schwung. Sie hatten das selbe, schmale und dennoch starke Gesicht und den gleichen breiten Mund, nur waren Andromedas Lippen etwas voller und sie hatte eine Stupsnase, die einige Sommersprossen zierten. Alles in Allem wirkte sie sehr viel weiblicher, hatte jedoch den Charme ihres Cousins.

James trat zwischen Lily und Alana und legte ihnen die Arme um die Schultern. Er sah grinsend von Lily zu Alana und wieder zurück.

„Nun, Ladies, wie steht's? Auf zum Essen, oder?"

Sie rollten mit den Augen und Lily sagte: „Sei froh, dass ich jetzt so gut drauf bin, Potter, sonst würdest du jetzt nicht mal mehr wissen, wie man Essen überhaupt schreibt." Und damit machten sie sich, gefolgt von Remus, Megan und Peter auf den zum Gryffindortisch.

Dumbledore sah vom Lehrertisch auf die Gruppe und lächelte amüsiert mit blitzenden blauen Augen. „Erstaunlich."

* * *

„Haut rein!", sagte Dumbledore strahlend und setzte sich.

„Hört, hört", meinten die Jungs unisono und wandten sich den plötzlich überladenen Platten zu. James und Sirius luden sich ihre Teller mit allem Erreichbaren voll und begannen zu essen. Wenn man das noch essen nennen konnte...

Alana sah ihnen mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zu. Sirius bemerkte ihren Blick und seine Gabel hielt auf halbem Weg zum Mund inne.

„Wasch ischt?", fragte er mit vollem Mund, doch Alana hob ihre Augenbraue als Antwort nur ein Stück höher und mit einem Schulterzucken schaufelte er sich weiter Essen in den Mund.

„Sind die immer so?", fragte Lily in die Runde, die beiden ebenfalls beobachtend, während sie eine Gabel Reis zum Mund führte.

„Ja", antwortete Remus grinsend. „Es scheit eine Art Wettbewerb oder Ritual zu sein. Wir haben es noch nicht herausgefunden, obwohl wir sie seit fünf Jahren jedes Festessen am Jahresanfang oder –ende studieren."

James und Sirius schossen ihm kurz böse Blicke zu, dann widmeten sie sich wieder ihrem Essen.

Lily sah ihnen zu und folgte mit ihren Augen den Bewegungen ihrer Gabeln. „Faszinierend."

Remus grinste noch breiter und kümmerte sich dann um seinen eigenen Teller. Fünf Minuten später waren James und Sirius fertig, doch alle anderen aßen noch seelenruhig.

„Also, James, alter Kumpel", sagte Sirius in geschäftsmäßigem Ton. (A/N: Wenn er in einem Stuhl gesessen hätte und nicht auf einer Bank, hätte er sich wohl zurück gelehnt und die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.) „Was haben wir für dieses Jahr geplant?"

„Nun ja, unser Vorrat an Stinkbomben, Feuerwerk, Matschklatschern und Fake-Fingern ist ja seit dem Besuch in der Winkelgasse aufgefüllt."

„Und wir haben noch diese falschen Fußnägel", warf Remus ein und schob sich ein Stück Hähnchen in den Mund.

Lily verschluckte sich an einem Bissen Brokkoli und hustete.

Die Jungs warfen ihr einen raschen Blick zu. „Wir sollten das lieber nicht hier besprechen", sagte Remus. Sirius und James zuckten nur gleichmütig mit den Schultern.

Andromeda lachte laut los. Die Jungs sahen sie verwundert an, doch Lily wechselte einen Blick mit Alana und auch auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. Alana hatte eben die Geschichte mit Cousin Roger erzählt.

„Aber er hat sie wiedergefunden, oder?", fragte Andromeda noch immer kichernd.

„Ja", sagte Lily.

„Leider", fügte Alana mit einem fiesen Grinsen hinzu.

Alle drei brachen wieder in Gelächter aus und fingen sich verwirrte Blicke von den Rumtreibern ein.

„Was ist?", fragte Sirius stirnrunzelnd.

„Nichts, was du wissen wollen würdest, Cousin", sagte Andromeda und klimperte mit ihren Augenlidern.

Sirius murmelte beleidigt etwas.

„Vielleicht will ich es aber wissen", meinte James mit erwartungsvollem Blick.

„Nein, antwortete Alana. „Ganz bestimmt nicht."

„Sicher?"

„Aye."

Das Essen verlief ohne weitere Unterbrechungen. Sirius und James schaufelten auch den traumhaften Nachtisch wie halb Verhungerte in sich hinein. Als schließlich die Teller leer waren, erhob sich Dumbledore von seinem Stuhl.

„Ich hoffe, es hat euch geschmeckt!" Zustimmendes Gemurmel. „Nun, ich werde keine großen Reden schwingen. Ihr werdet von dem guten Essen wohl so bedröppelt sein, dass ihr kaum etwas mitbekommen würdet und von daher ist es wohl das Beste, wenn ihr euch in eure Schlafsäle begebt. Gute Nacht!"

Lily nickte Remus zu und sie erhoben sich.

„Erstklässler!", rief Remus laut.

„Erstklässler! Folgt uns bitte, wir werden euch den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum zeigen", rief Lily freundlich, doch ebenso laut.

„Bis gleich", winkte sie und verschwand mit Remus und den zehn neues, aufgeregten Erstklässlern von Gryffindor aus der Halle.

„Kletterrosen", sagte sie, als sie bei der Fetten Dame angekommen waren.

„Korrekt", erwiderte diese und fügte beim Aufschwingen hinzu: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr zwei. Vertrauensschüler, alle Achtung!"

Lily und Remus grinsten sich an und kletterten mit den Neuen im Schlepptau durch das Porträtloch. Sie stellten sich vor der staunenden Gruppe auf.

„Da ihr sicherlich müde seid, werden wir uns so knapp wie möglich halten", verkündete Lily und erntete dankbare Blicke.

„Aber die wichtigsten Dinge erzählen wir euch aus Zeitgründen schon jetzt", sagte Remus. „Erstens." Er hielt einen Finger hoch.

„Da dieses Schloss riesig ist", begann Lily eingespielt als Antwort.

„Und wirklich riesig!", warf Remus ein.

„Nicht einmal Dumbledore kennt hier alles... aber wie auch immer. Da das Schloss _riesig_ ist, solltet ihr in den ersten Wochen immer reichlich Zeit für alle Strecken einplanen. Morgen zum Frühstück, wo auch die Stundenpläne ausgeteilt werden, werden wir euch begleiten, weshalb wir uns um halb acht hier treffen werden. Wer zu spät kommt, sollte sich besser um Anschluss oder anderes Geleit bemühen", erklärte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Ihr müsst eure Fehler hier ausbaden, das werdet ihr wohl bald lernen", fügte Remus hinzu und Einige sahen unbehaglich drein.

„Aber in der ersten Zeit wird euch wegen zu spätem Erscheinens noch nicht gleich der Kopf abgerissen."

„Zweitens." Remus hob einen weiteren Finger.

„Es gibt ein paar Personen – wenn man das denn so nennen will -, denen ihr besser aus dem Weg gehen solltet. Dazu zählen als Erstes Peeves, der Poltergeist. Er liebt es, Erstklässler – und auch andere Schüler – in dir Irre zu führen und mit irgendwelchen Dingen zu bewerfen. Er hat zwar vor Dumbledore etwas Respekt aber wirklich im Griff hat ihn nur der Hausgeist von Slytherin, der Blutige Baron, den ihr auch besser vermeidet."

„Dann ist da der Hausmeister, Mr. Filch", knüpfte Remus mit einem Schaudern an. „Er hat eine Art Katze als Haustier, die auf den entzückenden Namen ‚Mrs. Sniffles' hört. Sie kann – ebenso wie Filch – Ärger und Dreck riechen und der irre Alte ist völlig vernarrt in eiserne Fußketten, die seiner Meinung nach das beste Mittel gegen ungehorsame Schüler sind."

„Und dann sind da noch die Slytherins. Wie ihr vielleicht bemerkt habt, sehen die alle ziemlich fies und brutal aus. Dieser Eindruck täuscht nicht. Und da eine Erbfeindschaft zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor besteht, solltet ihr es vermeiden, einem von ihnen – vor allen den älteren Schülern – auf die Zehen oder die Umhangsäume zu treten. Im übertragenen und buchstäblichen Sinne!" Lily und Remus sahen sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern.

„Ich denke, das war das Wichtigste", meinte Remus.

„Falls ihr Probleme haben solltet, könnt ihr euch jederzeit an Professor McGonagall - die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor -, die Schulsprecher oder Remus und mich wenden. Da fällt mir ein – das ist Remus Lupin und ich heiße Lily Evans. Fragt einfach nach uns."

„Auch Nachhilfe – bei Bedarf – organisieren wir." Jemand schnaubte verächtlich.

Lily ignorierte es. „Gut, dann mal auf in die Schlafsäle. Mädchen und Jungen schlafen getrennt und Jungen ist es nicht erlaubt, in die Schlafsäle der Mädchen zu gehen."

„Und umgekehrt?" fragte ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren, großen braunen Augen und ein paar Sommersprossen auf der Nase.

„Tja, Kumpel", antwortete Remus grinsend. „Den werten Damen ist der Zutritt zu eurem Raum zwar erlaubt, aber nicht unbedingt erwünscht bei den Lehrern. Aber die lassen sich hier sowieso kaum blicken." Er zwinkerte Lily grinsend zu, die einen gespielten Hofknicks machte und die Erstklässler lachten.

„Also, gute Nacht", sagte Lily und überließ es Remus, die Jungen zu ihren Schlafsaal zu bringen. Sie stieg eine Treppe hoch und stieß dann die Tür auf.

„Voilà, madmoiselles." Die vier Mädchen gingen an ihr vorbei und betraten staunend den kreisrunden Raum. „Wow!"

Lily lächelte. Sie erinnerte sich noch daran, wie sie das erste Mal ihren eigenen Schafsaal betreten hatte. An alle die Aufregung, aber auch an das Gefühl der Einsamkeit, da sie noch kaum jemanden kannte. Sie kannte wohl Alana aus dem Zug, aber die war so offen allen gegenüber, dass sie mit ihrer Schüchternheit ziemlich auf der Strecke blieb und erst am nächsten Morgen auch Andromeda und Megan näher kennen lernte – ihre Namen erfuhr. Alana war nicht absichtlich so gewesen, es war ihre Natur und Lily hatte sich in ihr Bett zurückgezogen und gelesen, während die anderen sich unterhielten. Megan hatte gedacht, dass sie ihre Ruhe haben wollte, genauso wie Alana und Andromeda und daher hatten sie sie nicht gestört.

Im Laufe des ersten Jahres hatte Lily dann so viel Neues, Aufregendes, Wundervolles erlebt und sich gänzlich geändert. Sie war jetzt ein fröhlicher, weltoffener Mensch mit einem gehörigen Temperament und einer großen Portion Mut. Doch trotzdem wusste sie, wie sich mindestens eines der neuen Mädchen fühlte.

Sie räusperte sich leise und die Mädchen drehten sich um. „Würde es euch etwas ausmachen, wenn ihr mir ein bisschen was über euch erzählen würdet? Ich bin neugierig." Sie grinste verschmitzt.

Die Mädchen sahen sich kurz an und zuckten dann mit den Schultern. „Komm rein", meinte eine und Lily betrat den Raum. Sie setzte sich auf ein Bett und die Neuen versammelten sich um sie herum.

„Ich fange mal an. Also, ich bin Lily Evans und bin zwar Britin, aber meine Eltern kommen aus Irland und das sehe ich auch als meine Heimat an. Ich bin fünfzehn Jahre alt und habe noch eine ältere Schwester, Petunia. Sie ist neunzehn. Ich besitze eine Eule namens Shatih – ein wunderschönes Tier – und mag besonders Zauberkunst und Alte Runen."

Ein brünettes Mädchen mit bersteinfarbenen Augen, dessen Haare sich wild in alle Richtungen kräuselten, räusperte sich leicht verlegen. „Ich heiße Elen Ceinwyn und komme aus Wales, bei Ystwyth. Ich bin elf und habe noch zwei ältere Brüder, Gwyllim und Hywel."

„Ach ja, ich glaube, ich weiß, wen du meinst", warf Lily ein. „Sie sehen dir ziemlich ähnlich, oder? Zwillinge. Sie werden hier nur Will und Well genannt, was ja eigentlich total absurd ist, aber man hat sich so daran gewöhnt, dass es einem gar nicht mehr auffällt", grinste sie.

Elen nickte. „Ich kann noch froh sein, dass mein Name so vernünftig ist. Meine Eule zum Beispiel heißt Chess." Alle lachten. Elen grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Ein Mädchen mit kurzen, blonden Fransen und rauchigen, blauen Augen sah in die Runde. „Hallo, ich bin Alaska Snow." Sie grinste etwas gequält. „Alaska Isabel Snow. Meine Eltern fanden es besonders witzig, mit diesen Vornamen zu geben. Aber nennt mich Ally, ich kann Alaska nicht ab; so nennt mich kaum jemand. Ich bin auch elf, habe aber keine Geschwister. Mein Haustier ist eine Haselmaus, aber wenn das jemanden stört, brauche ich sie auch nicht rauslassen. Sie heißt Yana."

Alle sahen nun auf die nächste im Kreis, ein dunkelhäutiges Mädchen mit krausen, schwarzen Haaren und Augen wie Ebenholz. Sie wurde etwas rot. „Ich heiße Samantha Ngun. Meine Eltern sind aus Afrika und Zauberer für ihren Stamm. Sie haben mich zuerst auf eine kleine Privatschule für Zauberer in Südafrika geschickt und dann auf meine Aufnahme hier gehofft und na ja... Hier bin ich." Sie breitete die Arme aus.

„Ich bin elf und meine Geschwister sind drei, fünf, sechzehn und zwanzig. Mein Haustier heißt Naftah. Er ist 'ne Schlange." Die anderen sogen erschrocken die Luft ein, doch Samantha hob nur ihre Brauen.

„Es gibt viel zu viele Vorurteile gegen Schlagen. Man muss sich an sie gewöhnen und sie sich an dich, dann könnt ihr die besten Freunde werden."

Lily sah sie einen Augenblick nachdenklich an und zuckte dann etwas unbehaglich mit den Schultern. „Du hast wohl Recht. Aber meine Lieblingstiere sind sie trotzdem nicht." Sie lachten und schließlich sahen alle auf ein zierliches, schwarzhaariges Mädchen mit großen, grünen Mandelaugen.

„Hi", sagte sie schüchtern und Lily fühlte sofort Sympathie ihr gegenüber. Sie erinnerte sie an sich selbst. „Ich bin Cho Hatanawe." Die anderen sahen sie aufmunternd an. Sie war leicht rot geworden. „Mein Dad ist aus China und meine Ma aus Argentinien, aber ich bin hier geboren. Ich habe noch eine große Schwester, die auf Wunsch meines Dads in China zur Schule geht. Meine Katze heißt Neferteti." Sie sah unbehaglich aus. „Ich habe ein bisschen Angst, dass ich nicht so gut bin, wie alle anderen, weil meine Eltern Muggel sind, und meine Schwestern sonst die einzige aus der Familie ist, die magische Fähigkeiten hat." Sie verstummte und errötete.

Sam klopfte ihr beruhigend auf die Schulter. „Keine Sorge, Cho. Ich habe auch Angst. Und außerdem ist nichts dabei, muggelstämmig zu sein. Die meisten Kinder aus nicht-Zauberer Familien sind viel besser als die aus reinblütigen Familien."

Lily lächelte ihr beruhigend zu. „Meine Eltern sind auch Muggel und schau mal, ich habe es sogar zur Vertrauensschülerin gebracht!" Sie grinste und die Mädchen lachten. (A/N: Ja, ich weiß, aber es sind Erstklässler, habt ein wenig Verständnis...) „Ich habe auch zuerst gedacht, dass ich es nie schaffen werde. Aber dann war es so faszinierend, eine völlig neue Welt zu entdecken, von der ich bis vor ein paar Wochen noch nicht einmal wusste, dass sie existiert! Hogwarts ist zu meinem Zuhause geworden und ich erlebe hier die schönste Zeit meines Lebens. Euch wird es genauso gehen. Alle denken so."

Samantha sah etwas nachdenklich aus. „Ich persönlich freue mich besonders auf Zaubertränke. In Afrika konnte ich ziemlich viele seltene Zutaten finden und es war immer mein Lieblingsfach."

Elen nickte zustimmend. „Das interessiert mich auch. Aber außerdem finde ich es interessant, mehr über Kräuter zu erfahren. Verwandlungen sind aber bestimmt auch faszinierend."

„Ich denke, das Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste durchaus mein Lieblingsfach werden könnte", meldete sich Alaska zu Wort. „Ich habe mir das Unterrichtsbuch mal angesehen. Total fesselnd! Die ganzen Kreaturen und Dunklen Sprüche... darüber wollte ich schon immer mehr wissen. Seitdem ich Geschichten über Werwölfe und Vampire gehört habe."

Samantha schüttelte sich. „Nein, danke. Dunkle Künste sind nicht so mein Fall. Und du, Cho? Worauf freust du dich am meisten?"

„Na ja...", sagte Cho nachdenklich. „Ich glaube, darauf, endlich zaubern zu können, meinen Zauberstab zu benutzen." Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich. „Und auf das Fliegen lernen. Ich habe zwar Angst, aber alleine die Vorstellung ist... zauberhaft."

„Ja…", hauchte Sam. „Nur schade, dass Erstklässler nicht ins Team können. Nächstes Jahr..."

„Gute Idee", schaltete Lily sich ein. „Nächstes Jahr fehlen uns der Sucher und zwei Treiber, die alle dieses Jahr den Abschluss machen."

Sam lächelte versonnen und Cho sah nachdenklich auf die Bettdecke. Elen und Alaska tauschten aufgeregte Blicke und sahen total begeistert aus.

„Gut", sagte Lily und stand auf. „Ich werde dann mal in meinen eigenen Schlafsaal gehen. Bleibt nicht zu lange auf, ich habe das in meinem ersten Jahr selbst gemacht und am nächsten Tag vor Müdigkeit einen Großteil des Unterrichtes verpasst. Das ist besonders in Fächern, in denen ihr mit Giften oder Zauberstäben hantiert, nicht sehr ratsam."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Elen neugierig.

„Ich hatte meine linke Hand eine Woche lang in Bandagen und sie mussten mir diese verdammten Katzenohren entfernen."

„Oh...", machte Elen und sah Lily mit großen Augen geschockt an.

„Gute Nacht." Lily lächelte ihnen zu und trat hinaus auf den Flur, die Tür hinter sich schließend. Sie ging hoch in ihren eigenen Schlafsaal und fand Alana und Andromeda kichernd auf ihren Betten vor, während Megan sie anlächelte.

Lily ließ sich auf ihr eigenes Bett fallen. „Was ist los?"

„Ach", sagte Alana immer noch grinsend. „Wir haben uns nur gefragt, was du so lange machst."

„Und haben uns gedacht", fügte Andromeda ebenfalls grinsend hinzu, „dass du vielleicht noch irgendwohin gegangen wärst."

„Möglicherweise..."

„Sean O'Sullivan?"

Lily rollte sich auf den Bauch und sah ihre Freundinnen stirnrunzelnd an. „Wer bitte ist Sean O'Sullivan?"

Alana fasste sich dramatisch mit der Hand an die Brust und sah Lily geschockt an. „Hörst du das?", wandte sie sich an Andromeda, die mit tadelndem Blick den Kopf schüttelte. „Sie fragt, wer _Sean O'Sullivan _ist!"

„Lily, Lily, Lily... _der_ Sean O'Sullivan!"

Lily schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn, als hätte sie eine Erleuchtung. „Ach ja, _natürlich_, _der_ Sean O'Sullivan", sagte sie sarkastisch.

„Der große, gutaussehende Sean O'Sullivan mit den dunkelbraunen Haaren und Augen so blau wie ein Sommerhimmel!"

„Der freundliche, rücksichtsvolle Sean O'Sullivan, der Erstklässlern Nachhilfe gibt und sich für Gemobbte einsetzt!"

„Der intelligente, humorvolle Sean O'Sullivan, der gleich nach dir und Potter an dritter Stelle in allen Klassen steht!"

„Der Sean O'Sullivan, der auf dich steht, Lily. Also wirklich."

Lily rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, ja, schon klar."

„Wenn du uns schon nicht glaubt, weißt du doch wenigstens, von wem wir reden, oder?", fragte Alana seufzend.

„Ravenvlaw, Sechstklässler, spielt als Hüter in der Hausmannschaft, Sohn von Hexe und Zauberer, aber seine Mutter stammt von Nicht-Zauberern ab", spulte Lily herunter.

„Genau der. Sag mal, weißt du etwa Alles über Jeden?"

„Nein, nur das Nötigste. Und der soll auf mich stehen?", fragte Lily skeptisch.

„Klar."

„Du solltest mal seine Blicke sehen...", sagte Andromeda und lächelte sie an.

„Er ist wirklich nett", sagte Megan. „Ich habe mich öfter mal mit ihm unterhalten. Er macht einen sehr sympathischen und ruhigen Eindruck, aber ich glaube, dass durchaus Temperament in ihm steckt."

Lily sah ihre Freundinnen an. „Hmm..."

Andromeda setzte sich neben sie und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Lass dich nicht zu irgendwas überreden. Aber denk mal darüber nach."

Lily nickte und lächelte Andromeda an, die ihr kurz zuzwinkerte und es sich dann auf dem Bett bequem machte. „Sag mal, Meg", sagte sie und biss einem Schokofrosch den Kopf ab. „Was läuft da eigentlich zwischen dir und Remus?"

Megan errötete leicht und hob lachend die Hände. „Gute Frage, nächste Frage. Und ich bestreite alles!"

„Das kaufen wir dir nicht ab", meinte Alana.

„Lily?", gab Andromeda den Ball weiter.

„Im Abteil heute Mittag hast du dir massenhaft Sorgen um den lieben Remus gemacht..."

„Ganz genau", kommentierte Alana.

„Das weiß ich zwar nicht", sagte Andromeda, „aber ich weiß, dass du jedes Mal, wenn er krank ist, selbst ganz krank – vor Sorge – wirst."

„Und dann immer diese Blicke", brachte Lily fröhlich ein.

„Welche Blicke?", fragte Megan etwas unbehaglich.

„Es ist zum Heulen", antwortete Andromeda. „Ihr verpasst euch immer beim Starren. Immer wenn der eine hinschaut, guckt der andere weg und umgekehrt."

„Noch nie bemerkt?", fragte Lily freundlich.

Megan schüttelte mit großen blauen Augen den Kopf. „Nein..."

Andromeda wollte sie ihren Gedanken überlassen und klatschte in die Hände. „Aber jetzt ins Bett, Mädels, morgen wird es anstrengend und wir wollen doch wacher sein, als die Jungs."

„Damit wir sie schön ärgern können", fügte Alana hinzu und verschwand im Bad.


	4. Vampirgeständnisse

A/N: Überarbeitete Fassung!**  
**

**Kapitel 4**

Lily und Megan erwachten am nächsten Morgen als Erste. Sie weckten Alana und Andromeda und nachdem sie geduscht, ihre Haare getrocknet und sich ihre Schuluniformen angezogen hatten, gingen sie fröhlich lachend zum Frühstück.

Nur Lily blieb im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und wartete auf Remus und die Erstklässler. Als erstes kamen zwei Jungen die Treppe herunter. Der eine war derjenige, der gestern Abend die Frage gestellt hatte: schwarze Haare, braune Augen, Sommersprossen, leicht arroganter Eindruck, aber jetzt mit seinem Freund lachend und sympathisch. Herzensbrecher, diagnostizierte Lily lächelnd.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte sie, als die Jungen näher kamen. Der andere war genauso groß wie sein frecher Kumpel, mit wuscheligem, blonden Haar, das in allen Farbtönen von Hellblond über Gold und eher Zimt bis hin zu nahe an Hellbraun schimmerte. Er hatte aufmerksame, intelligente, grüne Augen und sah lässig aus, wie er mit dem Ellbogen auf die Schulter seines Freundes gestützt nur mit aus der Hose gezogenem, leicht geöffneten Hemd, den Umhang mit einem Finger über die Schulter gezogen, auf sie zukam.

„Morgen", grinsten sie beide und setzten sich neben Lily auf den Tisch.

„Ich glaube, ich habe eure Namen noch nicht mitbekommen", sagte sie und lächelte die beiden freundlich an.

„Damien Corner", sagte der dunkelhaarige Junge, dann deutete er mit dem Daumen auf seinen Freund. „Und Alex Ryce."

„Kommen die anderen auch bald?", fragte Lily und sah skeptisch auf die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen.

„Wohl kaum", sagte Damien achselzuckend. „Eben lagen sie noch im Bett."

Lily seufzte leicht genervt, doch sie wurden von der Ankunft der Mädchen abgelenkt. Ally und Elen kamen als Erstes die Treppe runter, fröhlich redend. Hinter ihnen gingen Sam und Cho, die gerade über etwas lachten.

„Guten Morgen", grüßten sie alle.

„Hallo, Mädels. Gut geschlafen?", fragte Lily lächelnd, während Damien und Alex den Mädchen nur zunickten.

„Ja, danke", antwortete Elen für alle.

„Habt ihr meinen Ratschlag befolgt?" Lily hob eine Augenbraue und grinste.

„Allerdings", lächelte Sam. „Und es war wohl gut so."

Dann wandte sie sich an die beiden Jungs.

„Ich heiße Samantha Ngun."

„Ah", sagte Damien. „Ich bin Damien Corner."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Samantha etwas stirnrunzelnd wegen seiner leicht herablassenden Art. Cho sah ihn merkwürdig an.

„Von meinem guten Aussehen so beeindruckt, dass du dir meinen Namen gemerkt hast?", fragte Damien gespielt gelangweilt, wie leider nur Lily und Alex auffiel.

„Nein", zischte Cho mit verengten Augen. „Von deiner Arroganz so erschlagen, dass der Name hängen geblieben ist." Sie packte die überraschte Sam am Arm und drehte den Jungs den Rücken zu.

Alex grinste. „Schau an, Damien. Immerhin _hast_ du einen Eindruck hinterlassen."

Damien knirschte mit den Zähnen und blieb stumm.

Lily verspürte zwar etwas Mitleid mit ihm, aber jubilierte größtenteils, weil Cho so aus sich herausgegangen war. Allein schon der Abend gestern und Sams Gesellschaft schienen für sie gut gewesen zu sein. Wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, dann würde Cho bald genauso fröhlich und offen sein wie Samantha.

Doch in diesem Moment wurde sie von einer Bewegung auf der Jungentreppe abgelenkt. Sie wandte sich um und sah die vier anderen Jungen mit Remus, der einen leicht tadelnden Gesichtsausdruck hatte, hinter sich die Treppe hinunterstolpern. Sie gähnten und waren blass im Gesicht.

„Schlafmangel", stellte Lily leicht grinsend fest. Remus nickte und seufzte leicht genervt.

„Gut, Leute, Vorstellungsrunde", wies er an.

„Adam Fletcher", sagte ein Junge mit wuscheligen, hellbraunen Locken und grauen Augen, der etwa so groß war wie Damien und Alex. „Allys Cousin." Die fragenden Blicke verschwanden.

Neben ihm stand ein etwas kleinerer Junge mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und vergissmeinnichtblauen Augen, der überall Sommersprossen im Gesicht hatte. „Michael Simps."

Als nächstes hob ein blonder Junge mit schokoladenbraunen Augen die Hand. „Ich bin Dryden Hailey."

Schließlich blieb nur noch ein schwarzer Junge mit tiefbraunen Knopfaugen und kinnlangen Rastalocken übrig, der Einzige der vier, der einigermaßen wach aussah. „Ich bin William – oder Will – Hocksworth."

„Wurdest du nicht als William Avery Hocksworth aufgerufen?", fragte Lily neugierig.

„Mein zweiter Vorname", erwiderte Will und schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Oh. Ich bohr mal nicht weiter. Ich hab da auch so meine dunklen Geheimnisse." Sie zwinkerte und er grinste.

Nachdem sich auch die bereits Anwesenden vorgestellt hatten, machte sich die Gruppe af den Weg in die Große Halle.

„Und, gefällt es dir, Vertrauensschüler zu sein?", fragte Lily Remus, als sie eine Trickstufe übersprang. „Achtung, Trickstufe!"

„Bis jetzt _noch_", grinste Remus. „Aber mal sehen, wie das aussieht, wenn die Hausaufgaben und das Lernen erst mal wieder losgehen. Das wird bestimmt noch anstrengend."

„Stimmt wohl", erwiderte Lily nachdenklich. „Hey, Adam, Michael, nicht so trödeln, sonst verliert ihr den Anschluss, ja? Aber es ist ja glücklicherweise nur noch zwei Mal die Woche Vertrauensschülertreffen."

„Ja, ich habe vom Schulsprecher gehört, dass es letztes Jahr noch vier Mal war und dann aber runtergesetzt wurde, nicht wahr?", fragte Remus interessiert.

„Das hat mir die Schulsprecherin auch erzählt. Die Noten aller Vertrauensschüler gingen immer rapide runter, deshalb die Änderung. Ganz schön Schwein gehabt."

„Allerdings."

Sie grinsten sich an und führten die Erstklässler durch einen Teppich, hinter dem sich eine Tür verbarg.

„Gibt es eigentlich eine Karte für diesen Weg?" fragte Damien genervt.

„Streng einfach dein mikroskopisch kleines Hirn an und merk ihn dir", sagte Sam kalt und folgte Remus um eine Ecke und eine Treppe hinunter.

„Die scheint echt an dir ein Fressen gefunden zu haben", meinte Alex mitleidig und klopfte seinem rauchenden Freund auf die Schulter.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich es herausfordere", presste er zwischen zusammengebissene Zähnen hervor.

„Ach nein?", fragte Cho spitz. „Dann ist das also nicht gespielt doof sondern zeigt nur deine wahre, mindere, nicht-existente Intelligenz?" Sie schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf und folgte Sam.

„Äh – die auch?", sagte Alex mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ich scheine ja Unheil anzuziehen", antwortete Damien düster.

Lily musste ein Lächeln verstecken. Damien konnte einem echt Leid tun. Aber wenn Alex nicht aufpasste, dann würde auch er bald ins Kreuzfeuer geraten.

„Dicke Luft, was?", fragte sie die Jungen freundlich.

„Ja, kann man wohl sagen", antwortete Alex mit einem Blick auf Sams und Chos Rücken.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was die haben", murmelte Damien frustriert.

„Womöglich solltet ihr es mal mit Freundlichkeit versuchen", sagte Lily zwinkernd. „Ihr wisst schon, einfach mal die Marmelade rüberreichen oder ein Blatt für sie aufheben oder so."

Damien schaute nachdenklich drein. „Hmm..."

Alex jedoch lächelte breit. „Gute Idee und danke für den Tipp, Lily."

„Och, immer gerne. Wozu hab ich denn sonst dieses nette, kleine Glitzerding hier?" Sie grinste und schnipste gegen das Vertrauensschülerabzeichen auf ihrer Brust.

Sie ließ sich etwas zurückfallen und Remus schloss zu ihr auf. „Da vorne links, Leute! Genau!" Er lächelte sie an. „Und, Streitursache geklärt?"

„Oh, nein, ich hab nur ein wenig Amor oder meinetwegen auch Friedensstifter gespielt." Sie nickte in Richtung der flüsternden Jungen.

„Erinnert stark an James und Sirius, nicht wahr?"

„Denkst du? Na ja, stolz genug sind sie..." Lily und Remus lachten.

„Aber wir werden wohl noch etwas Ärger mit denen haben. Das Jahr wird auf jeden Fall nicht langweilig."

„Ist es das denn jemals?"

„Nein", stimmte er zu.

Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle erreichten sie die Große Halle. Lily setzte sich zu ihren Freundinnen und Remus nahm gegenüber Platz. Die Erstklässler scharten sich ganz in der Nähe.

Sie saßen kaum zwei Minuten am Risch, als die restlichen Marauder die Große Halle betraten und sich ihnen gegenüber auf die Bank fallen ließen. Remus und James waren die einzigen, die wach aussahen, nur James Haar sah wie immer so aus, als wäre er gerade aus dem Bett gekrochen.

Peter hatte bereits den Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt und war wieder eingeschlafen; er ließ sich auch von Remus wiederholten Versuchen, ihn aufzuwecken, nicht stören.

Sirius sah zwar gut aus – konnte er denn jemals anders aussehen? – doch er machte ein mürrisches Gesicht und seine Augen waren halb geschlossen, als er seine Cornflakes löffelte.

„Gut geschlafen?", fragte Alana fröhlich und erhielt von Sirius einen Mörderblick.

„Wenn ich nicht so müde wäre, weil James und Remus mich zu dieser gottlosen Stunde aus dem Bett gezerrt haben, würde ich mit einer intelligenten Antwort aufwarten", knurrte er und schob sich einen weiteren Löffel seines Frühstücks in den Mund.

„Du kannst etwas Intelligentes zustande bringen?", fragte Lily spitz. „Na wenn das mal nichts Neues ist."

„Sirius ist halt bescheiden und versteckt seinen Grips, damit ihr euch nicht so minderwertig fühlen braucht", erwiderte James grinsend und klopfte Sirius auf die Schulter.

„Du anscheinend auch", sagte Alana und biss in ihr Brötchen

„Nein, ich gehe offen damit um. Ich will ja ehrlich sein und allen zeigen, wie intelligent ich bin."

„Na, das kann ja nicht allzu doll werden", schnaubte Lily verächtlich und nahm von Megan den Stundenplanstapel entgegen. Sie nahm sich selbst einen und reichte Alana und Andromeda ihren, bevor sie ihn über den Tisch an Remus weitergab.

„Danke", lächelte dieser freundlich und verteilte an seine Freunde drei Stundenpläne, dann gab er sie an die Erstklässler weiter.

„Die neuen Stundenpläne", erklärte er. „Wenn ihr Fragen habt, wisst ihr ja, an wen ihr euch wenden könnt."

„Als erstes Muggelkunde", stellte Sirius fest.

„Beziehungsweise Arithmantik", sagte James mit einem Blick auf sein eigenes Blatt.

Lily seufzte leise. Natürlich hatte Potter die gleichen Fächer wie sie. Weder Muggelkunde noch Wahrsagen, sondern Arithmantik und Alte Runen. Wenigstens war sie in Alte Runen besser als er. Lag wohl am doppelt vorhandenen X-Chromosom.

Aber sie hatte ja Alana dabei und Remus war ja auch noch da. Sirius hatte Muggelkunde gewählt, um seine Familie zu verärgern, was James natürlich verstand. Und da er es möglichst einfach haben wollte, hatte er sich zudem noch für Wahrsagen statt Alte Runen – wie James – entschieden. Dafür durfte Lily sich mit James rumschlagen

„Dann Kräuterkunde", sagte Peter – der inzwischen erwacht war – erfreut.

James rümpfte die Nase. „Das ist nichts für mich. All das Grünzeugs. Schade, dass man es nicht abwählen kann."

„Ja", stimmte Sirius zu. „Ganz deiner Meinung, James. Schande aber auch."

„Ach, Asche über dein Haupt", grinste Andromeda. „Nur weil du es nicht kannst."

„Ich sehe einfach keinen Sinn darin", verteidigte er sich.

„Es macht aber ganz offensichtlich Sinn", schoss Lily. „Willst du wissen, welchen, dann verhex ich dich gerne, damit du in den Krankenflügel kommst und siehst, was Kräuterkunde für Vorteile haben kann."

Sirius schluckte, als er an ihre Zauberkunst-Fähigkeiten dachte. „Oh, nein, schon gut, mir ist der Sinn gerade aufgegangen."

„Wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg zum Unterricht machen", sprang James bei, um seinen besten Freund vor einer tollwütigen Amazone zu erretten.

Sie standen hastig auf und eilten mit Peter im Schlepptau aus der Halle.

Remus sah ihnen grinsend nach und trank schulterzuckend seinen Kürbissaft aus. „James hat recht. Wir kommen noch zu spät."

Auch er stand auf und wartete höflich auf die Mädchen. Sie wollten gerade gehen, da wurde Lily zurückgerufen.

„Ja?"

Dryden reichte ihr seinen Stundenplan. „Kannst du uns sagen, wie wir zu Verwandlung und Zauberkunst kommen?"

Lily überlegte kurz. „Am Besten..." Sie erklärte ihnen den Weg und machte sich mit dankbaren Lächeln im Gepäck wieder auf zu ihren Freunden.

„Gut, entschuldigt bitte. Wir können weiter."

„Schon gut, Miss Prefect", grinste Alana. „Die Pflicht rief."

„Nein, es war Dryden", sagte Lily unschuldig lächelnd. Sie lachten den Weg bis ins den ersten Stock über irgendwelche Scherze, dann trennten sie sich. Andromeda und Megan wandten sich nach links in einen Korridor, während Remus, Alana und Lily einige Treppen bis zum vierten Stock hinaufgingen, um zum Arithmantikklassenraum zu gelangen.

Sie waren relativ spät und so waren schon die Hälfte der Plätze belegt. Sie arbeiteten sich durch die Gänge und suchten nach einem freien Tisch. Lily und Alana ließen sich nebeneinander nieder und auf der anderen Seite des Ganges saßen James und Remus.

„Habt ihr gehört, dass es einen neuen Lehrer gibt?", flüsterte Gracie, ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, Lily und Alana zu.

„Echt? Wer?", fragte Alana.

„Was ist mit Professor Springsten?", wollte Lily wissen. Alana sah sie an, verdrehte die Augen und formte mit den Lippen ‚Wen interessiert's?'. Lily ignorierte sie.

„Rente, leider", sagte Gracie und strich ihre kastanienbraunen Locken zurück. „Professor Snopes heißt der Neue. Keiner hat ihn bisher gesehen, was merkwürdig ist, oder?"

„Vielleicht ein Geist oder Vampir?", witzelte Alana.

„Oder eine verzauberte Ritterrüstung?", sagte Lily im gleichen Tonfall. „Also echt, Geist oder Vampir... wollen die uns loswerden?"

„Wer weiß, vielleicht der Vater von so einem Slytherin?"

„Uh." Lily schüttelte sich. „Alles, bloß das nicht."

„Dann lieber den Vampir, was?" Alana grinste.

„Entblöße deinen Hals, Jungfrrrrrau", flüsterte eine heisere Stimme hinter Lily und ein Schatten fiel über sie. Ein Kopf senkte sich zu ihrem Hals und sie schrie auf.

Das nächste, was sie sah, war ein Haufen unordentlicher, schwarzer Haare und ein breites Grinsen.

„Potter!", bellte sie.

„Anwesend", lachte er.

„Ich hetz dir gleich einen echten Vampir auf den Hals!"

„Ohh..." James machte große Augen – gespielt. „Willst du deine schottische Freundin auf mich ansetzen? Nein, das war ja ein Wassergeist..."

„POTTER!"

„Ah, jetzt hab ich's!" Er strahlte. „Du schickst den guten, alten, schleimigen Schniefelus!"

Lily und Alana brüllten und fauchten jetzt gleichzeitig, daher bekam er einen großen Teil dessen, was er gesagt bekam, nicht mit.

„Wartet mal, war ich jetzt ein Schwein, dass in der Hölle braten sollte, oder sollte ich in der Hölle gebratenes Schwein essen?"

Lily grollte wütend und erwischte ihn mit der Hand an der Wange.

„Au, verdammt!"

In diesem Moment betrat Professor Snopes die Bühne, gerade, als James Lilys Hände gepackt hatte, um größeren Schaden zu verhindern.

Um vor dem neuen Professor nicht gleich einen schlechten Eindruck zu machen, spießte Lily ihren Gegenüber mit wütenden Blicken auf, während sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervorpresste, „Entschuldigung, Po – _James_."

„Äh... schon gut."

Sie zog ihre Hände aus seinem Griff und sah den – mit Verlaub _weiblichen_ – Professor entschuldigend an. „Ich hab ihn aus Versehen mit den Fingernägeln erwischt..." Sie deutete auf den roten Fleck von ihrer Ohrfeige auf seiner Wange. Er hob die Augenbrauen, sagte aber nichts.

„Oh, schon gut, Miss..."

„Evans."

„Gut. Setzen Sie sich bitte alle."

Überall scharrten Stühle über den Boden, als alle Schaulustigen wieder ihre Plätze einnahmen.

„Erst mal einen schönen guten Morgen", begann Professor Snopes und stellte sich vor ihrem Pult vor der Klasse auf. „Ich bin Professor Snopes, Ihre neue Arithmantik- Lehrerin."

Sie sah durch ihre Brillengläser in die Runde. „Arithmantik ist ein Fach der Logik, das Nachdenken und Kombinieren erfordert. Da Sie dieses Jahr vor Ihren ZAGs stehen und manche von Ihnen möglicherweise mit dem Gedanken spielen, einen Arithmantikkurs auf UTZ- Level zu belegen, erwarte ich disziplinierte Zusammenarbeit mit Ihren Partnern. Lassen Sie sich gesagt sein, dass ich nur die Besten in meinen Kurs nehme."

Einige tauschten beklommene Blicke.

„Die versteht es, einem Mut zu machen", flüsterte Alana und Lily nickte.

Professor Snopes ging um ihr Pult herum und holte etwas aus ihrer Tasche hervor. „Da ich die Erfahrung gemacht habe, dass der Schüler mit Freunden zusammen mehr redet, als dem Unterricht zu folgen und effizient zu arbeiten, werde ich Sie einem Partner zuteilen."

Ein Stöhnen ging durch den Raum und Professor Snopes sah streng auf, was stark an Professor McGonagall erinnerte. „Außerdem werden Sie einem Partner des anderen Geschlechts bekommen, um die unterschiedlichen Fähigkeiten angemessen zu mischen."

Wieder stöhnten alle auf, oder zumindest fast alle.

„Und ich dulde keine Widerrede." Professor Snopes räusperte sich. „Die Herren setzen sich bitte an die linken Bankseiten, die Damen kommen nach vorne. Ich habe mich informiert, die Zahl von Schülern und Schülerinnen ist in diesem Kurs gleich, daher wird es keine Ausweichmöglichkeit geben", rief sie über den Lärm des Umzugs der Jungen hinweg, die Mädchen gingen nach vorne und warteten, bis ihre Namen aufgerufen wurden. „Ich dulde keine Häuserfeindlichkeiten und verspätet abgegebene Hausaufgaben."

„Die grundsätzlichen Regeln, wie?", flüsterte Alana und verdrehte die Augen, während Lily grinste.

„Du sagst es."

„Nun gut." Die Jungen saßen, manche mit ziemlich mürrischen Gesichtsausdrücken, andere eher hoffnungsvoll, genau wie die Mädchen.

„Michael O'Toole – Sarah Biggs." Sarah, ein Mädchen mit kurzen, hellbraunen Haaren, setzte ein freundliches Lächeln auf und ging zu ihrem Platz.

„Schade, Michael ist echt nett", sagte Alana bedauernd.

„Sarah aber auch", erwiderte Lily leise und lächelte Sarah zu.

„Ja", seufzte Alana.

„Joshua MacKenzie – Grace Mason." Gracie, Lilys und Alanas Freundin von vorhin – strahlte erfreut. Sie kannte Josh, Alanas Cousin dritten Grades, und die zwei waren gute Freunde.

„Toll", zischte Alana. „Diese Frau hat doch keine Ahnung von den Beziehungen hier. Josh und Gracie, zwei Kindsköpfe."

„Quatsch", grinste Lily. „Die sind sympathisch und haben Köpfchen."

„Man, du kannst einem echt die schlechte Laune vermiesen mit deinem ewigen Optimismus." Alana grinste breit.

„Oh, es ist ein Talent."

„Wohl eher eine Last."

„Nur für solche Schwarzseher wie dich, MacKenzie."

„Hey, schon vergessen? Ich bin Hellseher..."

Lily lachte und verdrehte die Augen. „Schon gut! Ich kapituliere vor der Sparwitz- Königin!"

Inzwischen war Professor Snopes bei Remus angelangt.

„Remus Lupin- " Alana und Lily beteten. „Marlene McKinnon."

Marlene grinste Remus zu und er hob die Daumen.

„Stimmt, das hab ich nicht bedacht", sagte Lily, an ihrer Unterlippe kauend und Marlene zulächelnd.

„Was?", wollte Alana wissen.

„Sie steckt keine zwei Personen aus gleichen Häusern zusammen."

„Ach ja..." Plötzlich hellte sich Alanas Gesicht auf. „Umso besser. Dann können wir nicht mit Potter zusammengesteckt werden."

„Hey, stimmt!" Beide grinsten wie Honigkuchenpferde.

„Dean Phillips – Alana MacKenzie."

„Oh, herzlichen Glückwunsch!", flüsterte Lily erstaunt- erfreut. Dean war Vertrauensschüler für Ravenclaw, ein zurückhaltender, höflicher Typ, der hinter seinem Durchschnitts-Gesicht Humor, Herz und Hirn verbarg.

„Bye", sagte Alana und ging lächelnd hinüber zu Dean, der leicht errötete.

„Malcolm Flint- "

„Uärgh", machte Lily. „Was will der denn hier? Hirnloser Slytherin..."

„Lily Evans."

Geschockt riss Lily die Augen aus und suchte Alanas Blick. Die sah nicht minder geschockt aus, ihr Mund stand etwas offen.

Lily straffte die Schultern und marschierte, den Blick starr auf den schleimig grinsenden Flint gerichtet, durch die Reihen.

„Ah, Evans, das kleine, rothaarige Schlammblut mit den guten Noten. Ganz schön was drin in deinem hübschen Kopf, was?", sagte er, als sie sich möglichst weit von ihm wegsetzte.

„Ah, Flint, der hässliche, kleine Bruder des _tollen_ Broderick, der immer in dessen Schatten stand. Ganz schön wenig in deiner ekelhaften Birne, dafür, dass sie so aufgeblasen ist, was?", zischte sie zurück. Sie würde sich von so einem Mistkerl nicht schief angucken lassen.

„Evans, ich rate dir, den Mund zu halten", knurrte Flint.

„Oh, ich wollte dir gerade dasselbe raten. Es kommt ja sowieso nu Mist dabei raus."

„Hüte deine Zunge!"

„Keine Sorge. Ich kann auf mich aufpassen", sagte sie kalt und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit Professor Snopes zu.

„James Potter – Jaqueline Doom."

Lily verdrehte die Augen, als Jaqueline erfreut kicherte und nicht gerade diskret zu James rückte, um sich ihm an den Arm zu hängen. Er rückte von ihr ab und sein Gesicht verreit Ablehnung.

Professor Snopes schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, so geht das nicht. Miss Doom, kommen Sie hierher, wir werden ihren Partner tauschen."

James schien unendlich erleichtert, Jaqueline untröstlich. Professor Snopes ließ die Augen auf der Suche nach Inspiration durch den Raum schweifen. Lily bezweifelte, dass sie solche jemals finden würde.

„Professor?", drang die schmeichlerische Stimme einer Slytherin aus dem rückwärtigen Teil des Klassenraums.

„Ja, bitte?"

„Dürfte ich einen Vorschlag machen?"

„Aber sicher. Bitte."

Die Augen der Slytherin blitzten gemein auf. „Wie wäre es mit Lily Evans? Sie ist bekanntlich gegen Potters Charme immun."

Professor Snopes sah erfreut aus. „Na dann, hervorragend! Miss Evans, tauschen Sie bitte mit Miss Doom die Plätze."

„Aber- ", begann Lily hilflos.

„Nun, worauf warten Sie?"

„Auf nichts, Professor", sagte Lily resigniert. „Auf gar nichts."

Sie stand auf, aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick auf Flints hämisches Grinsen erhaschend, und ließ sich ihrem Platz neben James nieder.

„Potter."

„Evans."

„Ich sitze hier nicht freiwillig", sagte sie. Sie wollte die Dinge von Anfang an klar haben. „Und die Szene vorhin war nur dazu da, unser beider Eindruck vor Professor Snopes zu wahren."

„Gut."

„Gut." Sie schlug die Beine übereinander, kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und drehte sich weg.

Einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Dann-

„Potter?"

„Hm?" Er sah von seinem bekritzelten Pergament auf

„Willst du dich nicht entschuldigen?"

„Bei wem?"

„Bei mir!"

„Wofür?"

„Für die Vampireinlage!" _So ein Idiot!_

„Wieso?"

„Wieso? _Wieso?_ Du hast mich erschreckt, beleidigt und tätlich angegriffen!" _So ein arroganter __**Idiot**_

„Das Gleiche gilt für dich", sagte er gelangweilt.

„Schön, aber bei mir war es nur Reaktion!"

„Ich habe auch nur reagiert." Er kritzelte weiter.

„Worauf?"

„Auf deinen Satz, auf deine Schimpfwörter, auf deinen ‚_tätlichen Angriff_'."

„Oh, _bitte_!"

„Danke", grinste er und trieb sie zur Weißglut.

„Um mal eins klarzustellen", zischte sie uns bemühte sich sichtlich, ihr Temperament zu zügeln.

„Ich bin ganz Ohr."

Sie atmetet tief durch. „Mein Satz war keine Aufforderung an irgendwelche _Deppen_, mir an die Kehle zu gehen!"

„Oh, gut, dass es keiner gewagt hat." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und grinste sie nonchalant an.

„Potter, zwing mich nicht, meinen Zauberstab in einem dunkeln Korridor auf dich zu richten oder des Nachts in deinen Schlafsaal zu schleichen, um dich mit deinem eigenen Kissen zu ersticken!"

„Und hier offenbart sich die dunkle Seite der Lily Evans."

„Ich werde dir gleich meine Faust offenbaren!", knurrte sie.

„Uh, gewalttätig auch noch. Mädchen, du wirst mir langsam sympathisch. Vielleicht sollten wir dich mit dem ollen Schniefelus zusammenbringen, ihr wärt doch ein hübsches Paar."

„Vielleicht sollte ich _dich_ mal mit einer Bergtrollin verkuppeln! Vom Intellekt her _genau_ deine Größe."

„Du sprichst doch wohl hoffentlich von dir?"

„DU- !"

„Denk an dein Image, Vertrauensschülerin Evans."

„Mein Image ist mir so was von egal!"

„Na dann kannst du ja mit mir ausgehen..."

„Potter- "

„Mr. Potter, Miss Evans", sagte Professor Snopes laut. „Könnten Sie wohl ihre Unterhaltung zugunsten des Unterrichtes abbrechen?"

„Aber sicher", sagte James gönnerhaft und widmete sich, mit einer Hand durchs Haar fahrend, wieder seinen Kritzeleien.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie die Grundlagen der Arithmantik beherrschen. Daher fangen wir gleich mit schwierigeren Problemen an, die Sie in Partnerarbeit lösen sollen."

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs ließ Professor Snopes eine Reihe von Aufgaben an der Tafel erscheinen. Nicht wenige stöhnten auf. Es war wirklich fortgeschrittene Arithmantik.

Säuberlich übertrug Lily die Aufgaben auf ihr Pergament und begann zu rechnen.

Nach zehn Minuten, als sie gerade bei einer besonders kniffligen Aufgabe festsaß, schob sich eine gebräunte Hand mit ordentlich geschnittenen Nägeln in ihr Blickfeld.

„Da hast du einen Fehler gemacht, deshalb kommst du nicht weiter."

Sie sah sich die Zeile genauer an und entdeckte die falsche Zahl.

„Oh, danke."

Sie griff nach ihrem magischen Tinten-Radierer und entfernte die falsche Zahl und all das, was sie danach gerechnet hatte – mied aber sorgfältig seinen Blick.

Eine weitere halbe Stunde später hatte sie sieben der zehn Aufgaben gelöst.

„Vergleichen Sie bitte ihre Ergebnisse mit denen Ihres Partners, falls Sie das nicht schon getan haben. Wenn Sie alle Aufgaben erledigt haben, händigen Sie mir sie bitte aus, ansonsten ist der Rest Hausaufgabe. Die Stunde ist beendet."

Die Klingel schrillte und allgemeines Stühlerücken setzte ein.

Lily beeilte sich, wegzukommen und wartete draußen neben der Tür auf Alana.

„Hast dich wacker geschlagen", sagte jemand hinter ihr. Sie wirbelte herum und sah einen grinsenden Remus dort stehen.

„Danke, grinste sie zurück. „Aber es war knapp, beinahe hätte ich ihm eine gescheuert."

„Noch eine."

„Ja, noch eine", bestätigte sie.

„Den Kratzer nennst du jemanden schlagen?", fragte James lässig, als er sich neben Remus stellte. „Das hat ja kaum gekitzelt."

„Dafür sieht deine Wange aber ganz schillernd aus", sagte Alana kühl, die neben Lily aufgetaucht war.

„Ich hab schon schlimmer ausgesehen."

„Ja, jeden Morgen, wenn du aus dem Bett steigst", konterte Lily und musterte ihn abfällig.

„Danke für die Blumen", sagte er melodramatisch und fasste sich mit der Hand ans Herz. „Ich bin zutiefst verletzt."

„Na das wollen wir doch mal hoffen", gab Alana zurück.

„Komm, James, gehen wir, bevor du noch mehr Unheil anrichtest." Remus schüttelte den Kopf, nahm James beim Arm und verschwand mit einem geformten ‚Sorry' und mit seinem Freund in Richtung Kräuterkunde.

„Whoohoo, Potter der Kindskopf schlägt zurück", lachte Alana, als sie – eine andere Route wählend – durch das Schloss zu den Gewächshäusern gingen.

„Klingt wie ein Koboldkämpfer. Dann müsste er aber Potter der Potthässliche heißen."

„Gute Idee, wir sollten ihn umtaufen." Sie lachten und traten durch die Schlosstore hinaus auf die sonnenbeschienenen Ländereien.

Das Gras glänzte von letzten Tautropfen und eine leichte Brise ließ Wellen hindurchlaufen. Als sie zu den Gewächshäusern kamen, stand der Rest der Klasse, die sich aus Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs zusammensetzte, draußen und unterhielt sich fröhlich.

„Lily, Lana!", rief Alice, die mit Megan, Andromeda und Dorcas in einer Gruppe zusammenstand. „Und, wie war Arithmantik?"

„Ganz nett", sagte Alana, genau als Lily „Ein Albtraum!" sagte. Sie sahen sich an und lachten.

„Erzählt mal", sagte Megan und setzte sich auf eine Mauer.

„Wir haben ´ne neue Lehrerin", begann Lily.

„Professor Snopes", fügte Alana hinzu.

„Und damit wir unsere Fähigkeiten ‚angemessen mischen', sind wir von unseren Freunden getrennt und einem Partner zugeteilt worden, der vom anderen Geschlecht ist."

„Und?", fragte Andromeda und lehnte sich neben Megans Beinen an die Mauer.

„Ich hab Dean Phillips abbekommen." Alana lächelte leicht.

„Der ist doch okay", sagte Dorcas.

„Ist er auch."

„Und Lils?" Megan stupste sie mit den Fuß an.

„Zuerst Malcolm Flint..."

„O, du Arme!" Alice schlug die Hand vor den Mund. „So ein mieser Slytherin, wie eklig!"

„... und dann Potter den Potthässlichen." Lily hob die Brauen und zog einen Mundwinkel hoch.

Andromeda sog scharf die Luft ein und sah aus, als hätte sie starke Schmerzen. Alice und Dorcas tauschten bedeutungsvolle Blicke und Megan sah Lily mitleidig an.

„Autsch", sagte Sirius hinter Lily und sie wirbelte herum.

„Das hat mich getroffen", grinste James und fuhr sich mit der Arroganz eines griechischen Gottes durchs Haar, sodass die Mädchen um sie herum seufzten.

„Warum müsst ihr euch immer von hinten anschleichen?" Lily wich neben Andromeda zurück.

„Wie ein paar Verbrecher." Alana stellte sich neben Lily.

„Oh, niemals, wir wollen nur eure Herzen stehlen", antwortete Sirius, packte Alanas Hans, zog sie zu sich ran und wirbelte sie dann herum.

„Das war so ein lahmer Aufreißerspruch, Black", erwiderte Alana und nutzte die Kraft der Drehbewegung positiv, indem sie ihm bei der Rückbewegung zu Boden schubste.

„Sauber", lobte James und fasste seinen Freund bei der Hand, um ihn hochzuziehen.

„Danke. Willst du ihr keine Strafarbeit erteilen, Remus?"

„Unter Garantie nicht. Lass dir das eine Lehre sein." Er klopfte Sirius auf die Schulter.

Dieser drehte sich zu Alana um, die mit verschränkten Armen dastand und hämisch- amüsiert die Szene beobachtet hatte.

„Nette Wirkung."

„Immer wieder gern."

Er sah sie wortlos an und wandte sich dann ab.


	5. Möge das Spiel beginnen!

A/N: Überarbeitete Fassung! **  
**

**Kapitel 5**

Kräuterkunde verlief angenehm ereignislos. Sie fingen an, sich mit selbstdüngenden Büschen zu befassen, was ein nettes Thema war. Natürlich passten James und Sirius nicht wirklich auf und machten sich einen Spaß daraus, einem Hufflepuff- Mädchen den Kopf zu verdrehen.

„Das war doch eine interessante Stunde", sagte Andromeda, als sie nach der Doppelstunde ins Freie traten.

„Diese Sträucher sind wirklich faszinierend", stellte Megan fest, sich die gewaschenen Hände am Umhang trocknend.

Alice zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich fand sie lustig. Können wir uns ruhig noch öfter mit beschäftigen."

„Vor allem sind sie pflegeleicht", grinste Lily. „Das ist doch schon mal etwas, was für die Pflänzchen spricht."

„Und jetzt ist erst mal Mittagspause", gähnte Alana und streckte sich. „Leute, das haben wir uns verdient."

„Wie war eigentlich Muggelkunde?", fragte Lily, als sie zu sechst in Richtung Schloss gingen.

Dorcas hob eine Schulter. „Och, nett wie immer."

„Allerdings", fügte Andromeda hinzu. „Heute haben wir etwas über das Mysterium Fön gelernt. Mein Cousin war ganz aus dem Häuschen. Es sind ja _so_ faszinierende Geräte!"

Alle lachten.

„Wartet mal, bis es zu den Spülmaschinen geht", sagte Lily und fasste sich theatralisch mit der Hand ans Herz.

„Der würde glatt ins nächste Elektrofachgeschäft laufen und Tantchen eine schicken." Andromeda bekam einen verträumt- amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck und Lily war sich sicher, dass sie sich vorstellte, wie Sirius' Mutter auf einen Geschirrspüler reagieren würde.

„Was habt ihr gleich?", fragte Alice, als sie die Stufen zum Schloss erklommen.

„So weit ich mich erinnere Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", antwortete Lily und öffnete für die anderen die Tür. „Und ihr?"

„Zauberkunst."

Lily sah sie neidisch an. „Ich will a- hauch!"

„Pah", sagte Alice grinsend. „Mit den Slytherins?"

Lilys Brauen schossen hoch. „Ich glaube, ich warte, bis wir selbst Zauberkunst haben..."

„Ich bevorzuge trotz allem Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." Andromeda hob die Schultern.

„Hey, nur Lupin steht noch zwischen uns. Wird besser als er und wir sind vereint!"

„An der Spitze." Andromeda lachte. „Ich werde mich bemühen, große Wissenskönigin."

Und wieder einmal betraten sie lachend die Große Halle (A/N: Tun die eigentlich noch was anderes als Brüllen und Lachen?), trennten sich und suchten ihre jeweiligen Haustische auf.

„In die Nähe der Erstklässler, ja?", bat Lily ihre Freundinnen.

„Klar", kam die einstimmige Antwort.

Lily strahlte. „Danke, Leute!" Sie setzte sich neben Sam. „Und, wie lief es heute?"

Sam schluckte ihren Bissen Essen runter. „Oh, gar nicht mal so schlecht. Verwandlung – da hat uns McGonagall erst mal einen Vortrag gehalten. Ganz schön gruselig, kann ich dir sagen." Sam schüttelte sich.

„Oh, keine Panik, das macht die mit allen ersten Klassen", sagte Lily beruhigend und tat sich etwas Erbsen auf. „Ich erinnere mich noch allzu gut an meine erste Stunde bei ihr. Aber erzähl weiter."

„Dann mussten wir eine Menge kompliziertes Zeugs aufschreiben und zum Schluss sollten wir ein Streichholz in eine Nadel verwandeln." Sie sah etwas verlegen aus. „Ich dachte, Verwandlung würde einfach sein, aber dann saß ich vor diesem Streichholz und nichts passierte."

Lily grinste. „Das gleiche Problem hatte ich auch. Bei mir ist es dann etwas spitz und silbrig geworden, aber erst nach zehn Minuten oder so. Nur einer hatte es zum Ende der Stunde geschafft."

Sam sah erleichtert aus. „Oh, na dann. Bei uns haben Elen und Corner das Teil ganz verwandelt."

Lily lächelte ihr freundlich zu. „Und Zauberkunst?"

„Da haben wir mit der Levitation angefangen, wir sollten Federn zum Schweben bringen. Corner hat's erst mal die Luft rausgelassen, nach seiner Leistung in Verwandlung. Er war miserabel, hat nur die Feder angefackelt." Sie grinste bei der Erinnerung daran.

„Sein Freund hat sich nur wenig intelligenter angestellt. Als er es dann locker geschafft hat, ist Corner fast der Kragen geplatzt." Sam schnaubte verächtlich. „Rot ist nicht unbedingt seine Farbe."

Lily lachte. „Oh man, ganz schön aufregend für den ersten Tag, was? Pass man auf, das wird sieben Jahre so weitergehen."

„Oh, bitte nicht!", stöhnte Sam und ließ den Kopf erschöpft auf den Tisch sinken.

„Lils, du sollst die Erstklässler ermutigen und nicht fertig machen", stellte Alana von der anderen Tischseite aus fest.

Lily steckte ihr die Zunge raus und grinste. „Gut, dann lass ich meine Aggressionen nächstes Mal an dir aus."

Andromeda sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Wir sollten los, Leute."

Also erhoben sie sich und Lily klopfte Sam zum Abschied lächelnd auf die Schulter.

„Lily! Warte!"

Lily drehte sich um und sah Will auf sich zusprinten. „Wie geht's zu Kräuterkunde?"

Sie grinste und nach ein paar Instruktionen bedankte er sich und kehrte an den Haustisch zurück, um die Neuigkeiten zu berichten.

„Voll in ihrem Element, die Gute", witzelte Alana.

„Ja, herumkommandieren konnte sie schon immer gut", ließ sich James Stimme von hinten vernehmen.

Alle vier blieben stehen und wandten sich mit mehr oder weniger wütenden Gesichtsausdrücken dem Störenfried zu, der mit seinen Freunden neben sich und einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen vor ihnen stand.

„Ma'am." Sirius salutierte zackig und Remus rollte mit den Augen.

Lily sah ihn genervt an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wisst ihr, ich bin es wirklich leid." Damit drehte sie sich zusammen mit Alana und Andromeda um und machte sich auf den Weg zum Klassenraum.

Megan schien etwas sagen zu wollen, aber James und Sirius joggten hinter den Mädchen her. Daher seufzte sie und wandte sich dann an Remus.

„Hinterher?"

Er nickte und als sich ihre Blicke kreuzten, tauschten sie ein wissendes Lächeln.

„Na, ist dir die Puste ausgegangen, Evans?" James joggte an den Mädchen vorbei und ging dann rückwärts laufend vor ihnen her. Sirius hatte es ihm gleichgetan.

„Ich habe nur keine Lust auf unreife Idioten, die sich mit ihrem Machogehabe etwas beweisen müssen, damit sie mit ihren Komplexen fertig werden", antwortete sie und sah stur an James vorbei, als sie den Gang entlangmarschierte.

„Doktor Evans hat gesprochen", murmelte Sirius.

„Von Komplexen habt ihr anscheinend mehr als genug", fügte Alana hinzu, die genau den gleichen, grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck wie Lily hatte.

„Ah, du sprichst aus Erfahrung, was, MacKenzie?" Sirius schnaubte belustigt.

Alana lächelte ihn süßlich an. „Ja... es tut mir ja so leid, Black. Das muss doch schrecklich für dich sein, oder? Anda hat mir alles erzählt."

Lily und Andromeda prusteten, als das Grinsen auf Sirius Gesicht erlosch. Er sah sie finster an und wandte sich dann an James.

„Komm, es ist zwecklos." Sie drehten sich um und liefen den Gang vor ihnen entlang.

„Eins zu null", flüsterte Alana zufrieden grinsend. Sie tauschten Blicke aus. Eindeutig ging der Punkt an sie.

„Wo ist eigentlich Meg?", fragte Lily und sah sich um. Von Mutter Theresa keine Spur.

„Ich schätze, die ist mit Remus unterwegs", antwortete Andromeda achselzuckend. „Aber leider ist ja Peter als Anstandswauwau dabei."

„Zu schade..."

„Das kannst du laut sagen."

Sie bogen um die letzte Ecke. Das Erste, was sie hörten, war „Diffindo!" und das Erste, was sie sahen, war Sirius, der den Zauberstab auf James Tasche gerichtet hatte, als dieser sich gerade mit einer Ravenclaw unterhielt.

Die Tasche riss und der gesamte Inhalt verstreute sich auf dem Fußboden: Bücher, Federkiele, Pergament – und alles mit Tinte bespritzt, einschließlich James und einem prustenden Sirius.

Die Ravenclaw hatte nur ein paar Tropfen auf die Wange bekommen, den Rest hatte James unfreiwillig abgeschirmt.

James drehte sich um und hob die Brauen, Sirius grinste nur unschuldig.

„Oh mein Gott, James! Lass mich das in Ordnung bringen!" Eine andere Ravenclaw stürzte herbei und reparierte magisch James Tasche, dann hockte sie sich auf den Boden und klaubte seinen Kram zusammen.

Die erste Ravenclaw reinigte seinen Umhang und als er ihr flüchtig zulächelte, errötete sie.

Drei andere Mädchen hatten sich auf Sirius gestürzt und hatten darum gestritten, wer ihm die Roben sauber zaubern durfte und schließlich stand auch er blitzblank da, ohne auch nur einen Finger gerührt zu haben.

Lily besah sich das Treiben und schnaubte verächtlich.

„Erniedrigend!" Alana verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Andromeda hob die Brauen. „Die sollten meinen lieben Cousin mal persönlich kennen lernen."

Die beiden Jungs hatten das gehört und grinsten nonchalant.

„Das Leben ist halt einfach, wenn man ein Marauder ist", kommentierte James herablassend.

„Für uns kann es genauso einfach sein", erwiderte Lily kühl.

Seine Augen blitzten auf. „Beweis es", flüsterte er und zog abwartend die Augenbrauen hoch.

Lily tauschte einen Blick mit Alana und Andromeda. „Fein."

„Halt, nicht so schnell", unterbrach Sirius mit einem hinterhältigen Funkeln in den Augen.

„Oh oh...", machte Andromeda leise.

„Lasst uns wetten. Ihr bringt drei Typen ab unserer Klassenstufe und aufwärts – mit denen ihr weder befreundet noch verwandt seid – dazu, nach eurer Pfeife zu tanzen, was sie machen sollen, geben wir vor."

„Keine faulen Tricks", sagte Lily und sah ihn direkt an.

Er nickte – ehrlich. „Keine faulen Tricks. Wenn wir gewinnen - "

„ – geht Evans mit mir aus", unterbrach James.

„Und MacKenzie und Andromeda nennen mich eine Woche lang – und ohne Untertöne – Schnuffel."

„Du bist so krank", murmelte Andromeda und Sirius grinste breit, als ob sie ihm ein Kompliment gemacht hätte.

„Von dem Tag an, seit ich die wahrnehmungsgestörte Schottin erblickte und ihr Anblick mich völlig verstörte."

„Fein. Und wenn wir gewinnen", kam Lily einem Streit zuvor, „dann tanzt ihr beide _zusammen_ in der Eingangshalle Tango."

„Oh, zu schade, Evans, ich kann nicht tanzen", sagte Sirius übertrieben bedauernd.

„Kein Problem, da können wir Abhilfe schaffen." Andromeda hob ihre Augenbrauen. „Oder wollt ihr euch etwa drücken?"

Die beiden tauschten Blicke. „Natürlich nicht. Also abgemacht."

Sie schüttelten sich grimmig die Hände.

Remus und Megan bogen mit Peter im Schlepptau um die Ecke und blieben abrupt stehen, als sie die Szene sahen. Die grimmigen Gesichter ließen nicht gerade auf Friedensschluss schließen. Sie sahen sich bestürzt an.

„Das sieht nicht gut aus", flüsterte Megan.

„Hoffentlich haben James und Sirius nichts angestellt." Remus runzelte sorgenvoll die Stirn.

„Hey, Leute!" Megan stellte sich zu ihren Freundinnen.

„Remus, Peter, wie schön, dass ihr auch noch kommt!" Nach diesem Geschäft in bester Laune warf Sirius seinen Freunden jeweils einen Arm um die Schultern und grinste sie an. „Wir haben gerade das beste Geschäft unseres Lebens abgeschlossen."

Remus stöhnte gequält auf. „Das hatte ich befürchtet... Wieso müsst ihr euch auch immer in Schwierigkeiten bringen, wenn ich mal fünf Minuten nicht da bin?"

Sirius spielte den Beleidigten. „Wer sagt das? Nur eine kleine Wette..."

„Wette?" Remus schüttelte entsetzt den Arm ab. „Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist! Um was?"

„Ein kleines Tänzchen."

„Na dann..." Er schien erleichtert. „Ich dachte schon, ihr macht irgendeinen bescheuerten Einsatz."

„Kein Angst, Remus. Du kennst uns doch!" Sirius klopfte ihm enthusiastisch auf die Schulter.

„Eben drum."

In der Stunde kam irgendwann ein Zettel von James und Sirius. Andromeda las ihn, schnaubte und gab ihn dann Lily und Alana, die sich möglichst unauffällig darüber beugten, was relativ einfach war, da sie in der vorletzten Reihe saßen und Professor Emmerson gerade die Hausaufgaben überflog.

**An MacKenzie, Evans und Cousinchen **_– oder Black,_

**ja, wie auch immer. Eure Aufgabe**_, beziehungsweise die eurer Opfer..._** ja, genau.. wird also sein, dass**

**- MacKenzie ihn dazu bringt, sie vom See über die Treppe zum Eingangsportal ins Schloss zu tragen**

**- Andromeda **_(politisch korrekt für beide)_**ihn dazu bringt, ihr vor den Lehrern das T-Shirt hochzuschieben**

**- und Evans ihn dazu bringt, auf Knien vor ihr rumzurutschen und ihr seine unsterbliche Liebe zu gestehen.**

**Keine Magie oder Liebestränke erlaubt, eure einzigen Waffen seid ihr! Verstanden?**

**Wir werden euch beobachten, trennt euch also nicht oder noch besser, macht es einzeln. Und denkt dran, dass ihr den Typen nicht näher kennen dürft!**

**Möge das Spiel beginnen!**

**Viel Glück, Ladies.**

**Die großen, unschlagbaren Sirius und **_James_

Lily und Alana verdrehten die Augen, nickten den Jungs aber zu.

„Möge das Spiel beginnen."

* * *

„Lasst es uns morgen machen", sagte Andromeda in die Runde. „Morgen ist Samstag."

„Ja, finde ich auch besser", stimmte Lily zu. „Wir haben jetzt ja schon nach dem Abendessen, da kann man sowieso nichts mehr erreichen."

Sie saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum an ihrem üblichen Tisch und überlegten, wie sie es anstellen sollten, ihre ‚Auserwählten' nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen zu lassen.

„Ich geh und sag's ihnen." Andromeda warf einen Blick auf die Rumtreiber vor dem Kamin und ging dann zu ihnen rüber.

„Ich verstehe eh nicht, warum ihr es überhaupt angenommen habt", warf Megan ein. „So eine blöde Wette."

Doch als Alana entrüstet den Mund öffnete, hob sie eine Hand. „Nein, lasst mich raten. Euer Stolz, wie?" Sie lächelte ihr Mutter Theresa- Lächeln.

Alana gab nur einen ‚schottischen Laut' von sich, wie ihre Freundinnen das nannten und sagte nichts.

„Wir mussten ihnen einen Denkzettel verpassen", sprach Lily für die drei.

„Warum meint ihr, sie erziehen zu müssen?", gab Megan zurück.

„Wir erziehen sie nicht", widersprach Lily stur. „Wir bringen ihnen bei, uns nicht immer auf den Senkel zu gehen."

Megan lächelte sanft, sagte aber nichts. Manchmal konnten Menschen erstaunlich blind sein, wenn es um Liebe ging. Sie wollten einfach nicht verletzlich sein, nicht ihr Herz verschenken, weil sie Angst hatten, es könnte zerbrochen werden.

Sie wusste es zwar nicht, aber Megan hatte nicht nur für ihre Freundinnen, sondern auch für sich passend genau ins Schwarze getroffen. Aber wie sie gedacht hatte: wenn es um Liebe geht, sind Menschen manchmal erstaunlich blind.

Andromeda kam zurück. „Sie sagen, okay, aber sie müssen als Zeugen dabei sein, sonst gilt das Ganze nicht."

„Meinetwegen", sagte Alana und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Die nächste Stunde arbeiteten sie an ihren Hausaufgaben und konnten dann von sich behaupten, dass sie für das Wochenende alles erledigt hatten.

Sie feilten noch eine halbe Stunde an ihren Plänen und gingen dann zu Bett. (A/N: Hey, ich hab's geschafft, der erste Tag ist vorbei! Das muss gefeiert werden! Holt den Sekt!)

Der nächste Tag versprach nach dem wolkenlosen Himmel zu schließen, sonnig und warm zu werden und dennoch gab es im Mädchenschlafsaal an jenem Morgen Garderobenprobleme.

Megan die ja keine Wette zu gewinnen hatte, hatte sich einfach in ein paar weiße Shorts und ein blaues T-Shirt geworfen und sah nun zu, wie Lily, Alana und Andromeda in Schlafkluft auf Andromedas Bett saßen und diskutierten.

„Werfen wir uns doch einfach in Schale! Ist doch egal, was die denken." Alana machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

Aber Lily und Andromeda schüttelten nachdenklich die Köpfe. „Nein, nachher sagen die noch, wir hätten geschummelt und dann lachen die zuletzt." Andromeda warf ihr Haar über die Schulter. „Also lieber ganz normal, oder?"

„Okay."

Also zog Alana ihr übliches, schwarzes Kleid an, Lily ein graues Neckholder-Top und ein paar einfache Jeansshorts und Andromeda ein enges, rotes T-Shirt und einen Jeansrock.

„Ist dir das nicht zu warm?", fragte Alana, als sie ihre Kreolen anlegte.

Andromeda verzog das Gesicht. „Ich kenn doch meinen Cousin. Auf dem Zettel stand T-Shirt und wenn es ums Verlieren oder Gewinnen von Wetten geht, ist er pingelig. Also riskiere ich lieber nichts." Seufzend steckte sie die letzten Nadeln in ihre Haare.

Lily bedachte sie mit einem mitleidigen Blick. „Ein Glück, dass bei mir keine Kleidung vorgeschrieben war."

Schließlich gingen sie gemeinsam runter. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war von den Rumtreibern keine Spur.

„Wo sind denn die Herren der Schöpfung?" Alana stemmte genervt die Hände in die Hüften.

„Die pennen bestimmt noch." Andromeda seufzte resigniert. „Da muss ich mich wohl in die Höhle des Löwen wagen und sie wecken. Kommt wer mit?"

„Ich", sagte Lily und bedeutete Alana und Megan, sich aufs Sofa zu setzen.

„Danke." Sie machten sich auf den Weg die Treppe hoch. „Aber ich warne dich – Sirius ist ein echter Morgenmuffel und Potter ist auch nicht gerade leicht hochzukriegen."

„Uns wird schon was einfallen..."

Als sie vor der Tür standen, überlegte Andromeda kurz. Dann riss sie abrupt die Tür auf und marschierte in den Raum.

„Pettigrew! Lupin! Potter! Black!", bellte sie in der Reihenfolge, in der sie in den Betten lagen – mehr oder weniger sichtbar.

Peter fiel bei dem Lärm erschrocken quiekend aus dem Bett und Remus fuhr senkrecht hoch, bei ihrem Anblick grinste er und sah gespannt zu, was sie unternehmen würden, um Sirius und James aus den Federn zu kriegen, die nicht mal mit der großen Zehe gezuckt hatten.

„Potter! Sofort aufstehen! Hast du das Quidditchspiel heute vergessen?", sagte Andromeda barsch und klang wirklich wie ein Quidditchcaptain.

James stolperte sofort aus dem Bett, heillos verwirrt auf die Tür starrend. Er blinzelte dreimal und schoss dann einen Mörderblick auf sie ab, bevor er sich zu Remus aufs Bett setzte, um die Show zu beobachten. Die Tatsache, dass er nur Boxershorts trug, schien ihn nicht zu stören und er fuhr sich ungerührt mit der Hand durchs Haar.

„Sirius Black! Steh sofort au oder ich hetze dir einen wildgewordenen Hippogreif auf den Hals!"

Als Antwort bekam sie ein lautes Schnarchen.

„Wie überaus sexy", flüsterte Lily und sie lachten.

Sirius grunzte laut.

„Wie kriegt ihr den morgens wach?", fragte Andromeda entnervt.

„Kaltes Wasser mitten ins Gesicht", sagte James. „Aber manchmal lässt ihn sogar das kalt."

„Wie wäre es mit FRÜHSTÜCK!", brüllte Lily, doch Sirius drehte sich nur einmal um.

„Hoffnungslos", seufzte sie. „Inzwischen ist bestimmt das halbe Haus wach."

„Oder vielleicht – SIRIUS! DU KOMMST ZU SPÄT ZUM FESTESSEN!"

Das zeigte Wirkung. Sirius schoss wie vom Blitz getroffen hoch und sprang aus dem Bett. Erst als die anderen in lautes Gelächter ausbrachen, blieb er stehen und ließ das T-Shirt, das er sich über den Kopf streifen wollte, wieder sinken.

Er starrte James, Remus und Peter mordlustig an. „Ihr Verräter..."

„Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen, Kumpel!", lachte James. „Es war unbezahlbar."

„Na toll. Mein Schlaf auch. Weshalb habt ihr mich überhaupt geweckt?"

Lily hob die Augenbrauen und James deutete auf die Tür. Als er sie sah, dämmerte es ihm und er grinste. Gute Laune wieder hergestellt.

„In fünf Minuten unten", sagte Andromeda und verließ zusammen mit Lily den Raum. Sie setzten sich zu Alana und Megan und erzählten ihnen, was oben los war.

Und tatsächlich kamen die sonst immer so unpünktlichen Rumtreiber nach fünf Minuten runter. Sirius hatte sich zwar angezogen, sah aber immer noch nicht wach aus. James hatte sich ebenfalls in ein paar Klamotten gequält, doch seine Haare waren noch genauso verstrubbelt wie direkt nach dem Aufstehen.

Peter hielt sich im Hintergrund. Remus sah als einziges ordentlich und wach aus, aber auch etwas besorgt und genervt.

Die Mädchen erhoben sich.

„Erst Frühstück und dann geht's los", sagte Lily. „Lana fängt an, dann Anda, dann ich. Die Typen werden spontan ausgesucht und unsere einzigen Waffen -" Sie lächelte leicht und durchaus verschlagen, „ – sind unser Verstand, unser Charme und alles, was sonst noch da ist. Keine Zauberstäbe."

James und Sirius sahen sich kurz an und nickten dann zustimmend.

Lily hob die Brauen und stellte sich in eine Reihe mit ihren Freundinnen. „Möge das Spiel beginnen."

Beim Frühstück nahmen sie den Ravenclaw- und Hufflepufftisch in Augenschein. Slytherin schied von vornherein aus und wenn sie jemanden aus Gryffindor nähmen, wäre die Gefahr zu groß, dass James und Sirius es als Schummeln hinstellen würden, nur weil sie betreffendem Gryffindor schon mal flüchtig im Gemeinschaftsraum zugelächelt hatten. Zu riskant.

Also blieben Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff, vorzugsweise Sechstklässler oder auch Siebtklässler. Wenn sie Leute aus ihrer eigenen Klassenstufe nähmen, ständen sie vor genau dem gleichen Problem. Außerdem kannten sie zu viele davon.

Nachdem sie alle mit dem Essen fertig waren, stellten sie fest, dass die Halle schon so gut wie leer war.

„Scheinen alle das gute Wetter zu nutzen", sagte Megan und schaute raus. Also gingen sie hinaus aus dem Schloss und in Richtung See. Das heißt, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Megan und Andromeda blieben in der Nähe des Portals zurück und ließen Alana alleine weitergehen.

„Okay, sobald sie auf uns zukommen – _falls_ sie es tun – dann geh ich mit Remus rein und kontrolliere da und du überwachst den Rest der Strecke hier draußen, ja?", sagte Sirius und beobachtete Alanas Rücken.

James nickte, fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und lehnte sich lässig gegen die Wand. „Das wird dauern."

Alana hatte schnell ein Opfer gefunden. Ein Hufflepuff. Sechste Klasse, groß und stark genug, sie tragen zu können, braunes Haar und graue Augen, am See mit zwei Freunden.

Als sie näher kam, blickte er auf und begegnete ihrem Blick. Sie tat schüchtern und lächelte ihm scheu zu. Er lächelte zurück und sie senkte rasch den Blick.

Sie ging noch ein paar Schritte und tat dann, als würde sie stolpern, umknicken und zu Boden stürzen. „Autsch..."

Sie hielt sich den Knöchel und wie geplant war der Hufflepuff sofort bei ihr. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ich glaube nicht...", sagte sie gepresst. „Mein Knöchel..."

„Kannst du auftreten?"

Sie senkte den Kopf, damit er ihr Grinsen nicht sah, und schüttelte ihn, ihren Knöchel weiter umklammernd.

„Soll ich dich in den Krankenflügel bringen?"

Sie sah auf, die Augen angemessen rund. „Würdest du das tun? Ich wäre _so_ dankbar!"

Er nickte, lächelte ihr beruhigend zu und hob sie hoch. Ohne einen Blick an seine Freunde zu verschwenden, trug er sie zum Schloss, die Treppe hinauf, durch die Tür, die Eingangshalle und die marmorne Treppe. Dann –

„Warte mal kurz." Er blieb stehen und sah sie fragend an. „Ich glaube... stell mich mal eben hin."

Etwas widerwillig stellte der Sechstklässler Alana auf die Beine und sie setzte vorsichtig den Fuß auf. Ein Strahlen zog sich über ihr Gesicht. „Es geht...!"

Der Hufflepuff – nicht der Hellste - sah enttäuscht aus. Seine Rolle als Retter in der Not und Beistand im Krankenflügel war wohl geplatzt.

Aber Alana schlang überschwänglich die Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke!"

Der ‚Retter' strahlte, verabschiedete sich in bester Laune von ihr.

„Das hätte eben aber nicht sein müssen", knurrte Sirius und sah dem Hufflepuff nach.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gegen die Regeln war's aber nicht, sie hat's geschafft."

Das musste auch Sirius – wenn auch zähneknirschend – zugeben. Lily und Andromeda jubelten und Alana grinste. Na toll.

Andromeda war beim Mittag fällig. Ihr Opfer war ein Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw, blond, grüne Augen.

Sie nahm Blickkontakt auf und lächelte ihm zu. Er lächelte etwas zögerlich zurück. Also stand sie auf und ging rüber zu ihm, sich neben ihn auf die Bank setzend.

„Hi", sagte sie.

„Hi", antwortete er.

„Ich bin Andromeda."

„Leo. Nett, dich kennen zu lernen."

Sie lächelte. „Ganz meiners - "Plötzlich weitete sie erschrocken ihre Augen und umklammerte schmerzerfüllt ihren Bauch – geschauspielert. Er fiel drauf rein.

„Bei Merlin! Was ist los? Was hast du?"

„Ich – weiß – auch nicht", presste sie keuchend hervor. „Mein – Bauch..."

„Was ist damit? Vielleicht sollten wir in den Krankenflügel..."

Er wollte aufstehen, doch sie packte ihm am Ärmel. „Es – brennt! Äußerlich. Bitte – schau nach!"

Er sah sie einen Moment abschätzend an, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck schien den Ausschlag zu geben. „Also gut."

Er griff nach dem Saum ihre T-Shirts, stoppte dann aber. „Darf ich?"

Sie nickte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

Vorsichtig schob er ihr T-Shirt hoch und untersuchte ihren Bauch. „Ich kann nichts erkennen..."

„Dann gehe ich wohl doch besser in den Krankenflügel", sagte sie und stand auf, den Bauch umklammernd.

Auftritt Lily. (A/N: Man nehme zur Kenntnis: Auftrag bereits erledigt, also darf Lily kommen!) „Andromeda! Alles okay? Oh mein Gott! Was ist los? Los, ab in den Krankenflügel!" Sie packte Andromeda beim Arm und stützte sie.

„Entschuldige", sagte sie zum Ravenclaw und der nickte. Sie lächelte ihm kurz zu und führte Andromeda dann raus in die Eingangshalle, wo sie lachend stehen blieben.

Der Rest der Gruppe kam raus, Sirius und James fluchend, Remus und Megan bemüht unbeteiligt, Peter unschlüssig und Alana grinsend. „Geniale Vorstellung, Anda."

„Evans, du bist dran", sagte James sauer und deutete zur Treppe.

Lily nickte und winkte ihren Freundinnen zu. Dann trat sie durch das Schlossportal ins Freie und wählte ein Opfer: Ravenclaw, Sechstklässler, groß, dunkelhaarig, blaue Augen, netter Eindruck.

„Uh – hallo", sagte sie und er wandte sich um.

„Hi", lächelte er.

„Sag mal, kannst du mir vielleicht helfen?"

„Wobei?" Er musterte sie neugierig.

„Na ja... die Sache ist die..." Sie kaute an ihrer Unterlippe. „Ich will jemanden eifersüchtig machen, weißt du? Ich stehe auf ihn und na ja..." Sie grinste verlegen. „Du könntest mir helfen, indem du dich vor mir hinkniest und mir deine unsterbliche Liebe gestehst..."

Er grinste breit bei dem Gedanken, für eine hübsche Gryffindor Amor zu spielen. „Klar."

„Danke", strahlte sie.

„Jetzt?"

„Wenn du könntest... er beobachtet uns."

„Wie heißt du denn?"

„Oh... Lily Evans."

„Na gut." Er kniete sich vor sie auf den Boden.

„Noch etwas näher?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und rutschte näher.

„Perfekt."

„Lily Evans, ich muss etwas loswerden... ich habe mich unsterblich in dich verliebt."

Sie schlug wie vor Überraschung die Hände vor den Mund und flüsterte. „Danke!"

Er zwinkerte ihr heimlich zu, sie umarmte ihn und ging dann zurück ins Schloss, wo ihre Freundinnen und die Jungs bereits warteten.

„Und was sagt ihr jetzt?"

James und Sirius wechselten einen Blick und sagten dann gleichzeitig: „Hmph!"

„Das heißt für euch auf gut Deutsch; Tanzstunden mit ‚Abschlussball'", sagte Andromeda und grinste. „Kommt, Mädels, lasst uns den Sieg genießen gehen. In einer Stunde im Gemeinschaftsraum, lieber Cousin und Freund Potter. Arrivederci!"

Sie winkte ihnen fröhlich zu und zog dann mit Lily, Alana und Megan von hinnen.

„Mist!", sagte Sirius und stampfte auf den Boden. James fehlten einfach nur die Worte.

„Ich hab's euch ja gesagt, dass es eine idiotische Idee war. Überlegt euch besser schon mal, wer als Dame tanzen darf", sagte Remus grinsend und bekam als Antwort wieder mal nur Mörderblicke.

Wenn Blicke wirklich töten könnten, dann würde er bereits ein medizinisches Wunder darstellen.


	6. What now my love?

A/N: Überarbeitete Fassung!**  
**

**Kapitel 6**

Oben im Gryffindorturm durchforsteten die vier Mädchen ihre Plattenbestände nach Liedern, zu denen man Tango tanzen konnte.

„Was Moderneres oder eher schnulzig?" Andromeda legte den Kopf schief.

„Wenn schon, denn schon", sagte Lily. „Schnulz pur."

„Na, dann bin ich fündig geworden", sagte Alana und hielt triumphierend eine Platte hoch.

„Elvis?", fragte Andromeda skeptisch.

„_What now my love_? Passt doch perfekt zu den beiden, wo sie doch nicht tanzen können…"

Sie sahen sich an und prusteten.

„Na gut", sagte Andromeda schließlich. „Nehmen wir Elvis. Ihre Gesichter werden göttlich sein!"

Die Jungs betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum und beim Anblick der Plattenstapel klappte ihnen der Mund auf.

„Ah, ihr kommt genau richtig!"

„Und fünf Minuten zu spät", sagte Lily mit einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Hatten noch was zu tun", murmelte Sirius vage.

„Seid ihr fündig geworden?" Remus setzte sich auf ein Sofa und nahm eine der Platten in die Hand.

„Elvis", sagte Alana und setzte die Platte auf ein Grammophon.

„Wen bitte?", fragten Sirius und James gleichzeitig, während Remus einen Lachanfall bekam.

„Elvis."

„Können wir nicht lieber eine Zaubererband nehmen?" Sirius sah skeptisch auf die Hülle.

„Nein. Und jetzt stellt euch da hin." Sie wies auf die Mitte des glücklicherweise leeren Gemeinschaftsraums.

Andromeda stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah sie an. „Und, wer von euch beiden Hübschen spielt die Lady?"

„James", sagte Sirius, genau als James „Sirius" sagte.

Alle vier Mädchen hoben synchron die Augenbrauen.

„Hey, so schlimm ist das nicht", sagte Alana. „Wir tun's doch die ganze Zeit."

„Du bist ja auch - !"

„Sirius!", warnte James. „_Nicht jetzt!_"

„Gut, dann werdet ihr wohl oder übel Lose ziehen müssen", verkündete Andromeda und zerknüllte ein rotes und blaues Papierfetzchen. „Blau – Mann, Rot – Frau. Alles klar?" Sie wechselte die Kügelchen hinter ihrem Rücken hin und her. „Jetzt wählt."

„Links", sagte Sirius.

„Dann rechts für mich." James öffnete seine Hand und sah – blau. Wenigstens war er so sensibel und verkniff sich Kommentare.

„Tja, und jetzt... ähm..." Alana sah sich nach ihren Freundinnen um. „Vielleicht sollten Anda mit ihm tanzen, damit er ein Gefühl dafür bekommt."

„Wieso gerade ich?", fragte Andromeda, leicht entrüstet.

„Weil du seine Cousine bist und ihm nicht gleicht den Kopf abreißt", erklärte die Schottin.

„Klingt plausibel", sagte Remus und grinste leicht. Andromeda schoss ihm einen finsteren Seitenblick zu, hob aber kapitulierend die Hände.

„Gut. Anda, kannst du als Mann Tango tanzen?" Lily war jetzt ganz geschäftsmäßig.

„Ich denke schon", antwortete Andromeda und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Gut, dann los."

Da die beiden ein paar Probleme mit der Tanzhaltung hatten, sprang Lily als Instruktorin ein.

„Du musst ihr eine Hand auf den Oberarm legen, den rechten, und deine Rechte kommt in ihre linke, von oben. So..." Sie betrachtete es kritisch, „Noch ein bisschen aufrechter stehen, du tanzt Black, und wischst nicht den Boden. Danke."

Dann machten sie sich an die schwierige Arbeit, ihm Tango tanzen beizubringen. Durch die nächste halbe Stunde zogen sich Kommentare wie

„Nein, nein, jetzt kommt der Wechselschritt!"

„Du musst rückwärts gehen!"

„Hör bitte auf zu führen!"

„Schau bei der Promenade nach vorne!"

„Haltung!" (Das am häufigsten gebrauchte Wort...)

Alana saß inzwischen erschöpft auf einen Sessel und ließ Lily weitermachen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Tanzen so anstrengend sein konnte? (A/N: Jeder der tanzt, weiß das...)

„Probieren wir's mal mit Musik, oder?"

Andromeda nickte. Alana schwang ihren Zauberstab und das Grammophon sprang an. Sie suchte das richtige Lied und sah dann gespannt auf James und Sirius. Und sobald die ersten Töne durch den Raum klangen, zeigten ihre Gesichter einen Ausdruck des Entsetzens, nahe an Panik.

„Nein!", brüllte Sirius. „Nicht das!"

„Hör auf zu reden, zurück zu deinem Partner und tanz!", kommandierte Lily.

Sirius knirschte mit den Zähnen, nahm aber wieder Tanzhaltung ein.

Nach dem zweiten Durchlauf tanzten die beiden perfekt zusammen. Lily war froh, Andromeda erlösen zu können, da sie ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, das sie so lange mit dem Marauder tanzen musste.

„Partnertausch! Anda hat jetzt Schluss und Potter und Black können mal üben."

Sirius und James warfen ihr böse Blicke zu und nahmen dann Tanzhaltung ein.

„Etwas aufrechter?" Irgendwie taten sie Lily Leid, obwohl sie zusammen wirklich zum Schießen aussahen.

„Okay, dann los."

Zur großen Erleichterung aller war alles nach dem dritten Durchlauf paletti. „Ging ja erstaunlich schnell", sagte Lily und machte mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabs die Musik aus.

„Schnell?", fragte Sirius sauer und massierte sich die Waden. „Das war die allerschlimmste und _längste_ Stunde meines gesamten Lebens, Evans!"

„_Das_ nennst du anstrengend? Na dann tanz mal stramm eine Stunde alle möglichen Tänze durch."

„So selbstzerstörerisch bin ich nicht!"

James grinste. „Ach komm, Sirius, es war doch gar nicht so anstrengend. Macht doch Spaß!"

Mit diesen Worten schnappte er Lilys Hand, zog sie an seine Brust und drehte sie dann wie beim Tanzen von sich weg. Sie war zu überrascht, um sich zu wehren, als er sie wieder zurückdrehte und Foxtrott zu tanzen begann, aber das hielt nicht lange vor.

„Potter! Lass mich sofort los!"

„Ist doch nur ein kleines Tänzchen, Evans. Entspann dich, du bist ja ganz steif."

„Kann ich gut verstehen", ließ Alana sich vernehmen. Sie wollte Lily zu Hilfe kommen, wurde aber von Sirius zurückgehalten.

„Lass mich los, Potter!" Lily funkelte ihn wütend an und zerrte an ihren Handgelenken.

„So wie du dich aufführst, könnte man meinen, du kannst nicht tanzen."

„Kann ich wohl. Aber ich will nicht mit einem Gorilla tanzen, also lass mich endlich los!"

„Na dann zeig mir, was du drauf hast!"

Er drehte sie von sich weg und wieder zurück und inzwischen kochte Lily vor Wut. ‚Na schön, wie du willst!', dachte sie und entspannte sich. Tanzen ist nur eine Sache der Entspannung, die Frau muss die Führung ganz dem Mann überlassen und nur reagieren.

Sie machten eine Drehung und dann eine Promenade, bis sie wieder in den Grundschritt verfielen. Nach ein paar Drehungen stoppte er und neigte anerkennend den Kopf. Ihre Freundinnen klatschten grinsend.

„Eine gemeinsame Verbeugung für unsere Bewunderer, Evans." Evans. Gerade als sie ihn fast zu mögen angefangen hätte, nannte er sie Evans. Ihr Lächeln erlosch.

Sie verbeugte sich mit ihm und zog dann ihre Hand aus seiner. „Ich freue mich schon auf eure Einlage. Das würde ich nicht um alles in der Welt verpassen wollen."

„Schieß ein Foto davon, dann kannst du es mir ewig unter die Nase reiben."

„Das werde ich, verlass dich drauf."

„Na, die Show will ich nicht verpassen. Lass uns gehen, Sirius." Er wollte sich abwenden, doch Alana packte seinen Arm.

„Nicht so schnell, Potter. Wir werden als Zeugen benötigt. Also rühr dich nicht vom Fleck, bis wir das Okay geben."

James drehte sich wieder um, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hob abwartend die Brauen. „Na gut."

Andromeda bugsierte Lily zu einem der Sofas und drückte sie in die weichen Polster. „Hey, lass dich von ihm nicht ärgern."

Lilys geballte Fäuste erschlafften in ihrem Schoß und sie sah Andromeda an, die sich neben sie gesetzt hatte. Megan setzte sich zu ihren Füßen.

„Es ist so unglaublich frustrierend! Sobald ich ihn mit seinem selbstgefälligen Grinsen auch nur sehe, hakt es bei mir irgendwie aus."

Sie warf einen Blick rüber zu besagter Person; er hatte sich wirklich nicht von der Stelle gerührt, zur Belustigung seiner Freunde, und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.

Diese Geste zeigte mal wieder seine unsägliche Arroganz. Er war einfach viel zu egozentrisch und ignorant. Er könnte seinen Charme so viel Wirksamer einsetzen, wenn er nicht immer alles durch blöde Sprüche kaputt machen würde.

„Hey", unterbrach Andromeda ihre Gedanken, „jetzt hatten wir genug Depri- Stimmung. Los, Mädels, gleich könnt ihr meinen lieben Cousin und Freund Potter in der Eingangshalle Tango tanzen sehen – und das zu Elvis! Wenn das keine gute Laune macht..."

Lily und Megan hatten inzwischen ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Eigentlich zu schade, dass das nicht die ganze Schule sehen kann...", sagte Lily bedauernd.

Andromedas Augen funkelten spitzbübisch. „Das ist überhaupt _die_ Idee, Lily. Wir haben doch gleich Zeit fürs Abendessen, oder?"

„Ja, aber was..."

„Wir brauchen nur an einigen gut überlegten, taktisch klugen Stellen Informationen zum Weitergeben hinterlassen und schon weiß die halbe Schule davon."

Jetzt leuchteten auch Lilys Augen. „Anda, das ist genial! Man merkt, dass du mit Black verwandt bist."

„Unheil zu stiften liegt in der Familie. Mehr oder weniger jedenfalls." Lily wusste, dass Andromeda nicht auf Stinkbomben anspielte, sondern darauf, dass ihre Familie auf der dunklen Seite stand. (A/N: Klingt wie Star Wars...) „Wie auch immer, wir sollten Marlene, Alice, Dorcas, Grace, Dean und Josh ansprechen. Die geben das auf unsere Bitte hin sicher weiter."

„Beziehungen sind alles", grinste Lily und erhob such. „Gut, so machen wir es. Wo ist eigentlich Lana?"

„Hier", antwortete sie und hielt, als sie sich umwandten, eine Kamera in die Höhe. „Ich dachte, Lils löst ihr Versprechen besser ein, nicht wahr?"

„Gut, dann los." Lily erhob sich und zog dann Megan auf die Beine.

„Habt ihr auch die Rose?", fragte Andromeda.

„Welche Rose?"

„Die Tango- Klischee- Rose, an der James knabbern darf."

„Oh..." Lily sah sich um und nahm dann einen alten Federkiel vom Tisch. Innerhalb einer Sekunde verwandelte er sich ein eine aufgeblühte, rote Rose.

„Besser?"

„Was sollte denn das werden, Evans?", rief James von seinem Stück Boden aus herüber.

„Deine Rose, Potter."

„Dann aber wenigstens eine hübsche und nicht so eine Krücke, wie du da fabriziert hast."

„Mach es doch selber", zischte sie und warf ihm einen Federkiel an den Kopf, den er dank seiner Quidditch- Reflexe als Jäger locker aus der Luft griff.

„Danke." Er zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab, tippte den Federkiel an und schon verwandelte er sich.

Die Rose war perfekt. Die Blätter waren in einem satten Grün, die Dornen aus Vernunftgründen stumpf (sonst wären sie wohl nadelspitz), die Blüten bildeten eine perfekte Öffnung, jede einzelne hatte ihre eigene Krümmung, harmonierte aber dennoch mit dem Gesamtbild. Es war eine Rose in einem satten Rot, ohne Makel.

„Voilà." James verbeugte sich, die Rose mit drei Fingern haltend von sich gestreckt. Er sah aus, wie die Verkörperung des Kavaliers und Casanovas.

„Wow", war alles, was Megan hervorbrachte. Lily meinte in diesem Augenblick, verstehen zu können, was all die Mädchen an James Harold Potter so anziehend fanden.

Aber was war der wahre James? Der Märchenprinz, der jetzt vor ihnen stand, oder der nervige, unreife Quälgeist, der er sonst war? Sie wusste es nicht. Die Antwort auf diese Frage kannten wohl nur seine Freunde.

„Da fällt mir ein", sagte James und wieder einmal wurde Lily aus ihren Tagträumen gerissen. „Evans, geh mit mir aus."

„Verwandele dich in so eine Rose und ich ziehe es womöglich in Erwägung", antwortete sie. „Und jetzt gehen wir besser."

„Ah, so kalt wie eine Eiskönigin." Sirius legte beide Hände aufs Herz und sank dramatisch auf die Knie.

Remus lachte leise und zog ihn wieder hoch. „Los, Sirius, lass uns gehen, sonst verpasst du noch deinen eigenen Auftritt."

Die Jungs wurden von den vier Mädchen runter in die Eingangshalle eskortiert, die wegen des begonnen Abendessens so gut wie leer war. Remus und Peter mussten sich etwas zurückziehen und Andromeda und Meg durften Marauder- Sitter spielen, während Lily und Alana in die Große Halle gingen.

„Du Ravenclaw, ich Hufflepuff?", schlug Lily vor.

Alana nickte und sie teilten sich auf. Lily hockte sich hinter Dorcas und Alice und tippte sie an. Sie drehten sich um und lächelten erfreut. „Hey!"

„Hi", sagte Lily leise. „Hört mal, könnt ihr vielleicht an eurem Tisch eine Nachricht rumgehen lassen?"

„Klar", antwortete Dorcas und sah sie neugierig an. „Worum geht's?"

„Potter und Black führen gleich in der Eingangshalle etwas auf und wollen möglichst viele Zuschauer haben."

„Meinst du, dass das anschlägt?", fragte Alice skeptisch.

„Keine Angst. Sie machen gleich etwas Krach und dann wird die gesunde Neugier schon geweckt. Hauptsache, die Leute wissen Bescheid und ihr steht auf und geht hin, dann folgen bestimmt auch noch ein paar andere. Alles klar?"

Dorcas und Alice hoben die Daumen.

„Super." Lily sprang mit einem Lächeln auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach Josh. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, wie Alice und Dorcas flüsternd etwas weitergaben.

Josh saß am anderen Tischende und unterhielt sich mit seinen Freunden. Als er Lily sah, strahlte er und zog sie neben sich auf die Bank, nur um ihr dann grinsend einen Arm um die Taille zu legen.

„Freunde, die beste Freundin von Alana, Lily Evans."

„Hi", sagte Lily und lächelte Joshs Freunden freundlich zu. „Freut mich."

„Uns auch", sagte einer von ihnen, der asiatisches Aussehen hatte, dichtes blauschwarzes Haar, das ihm angenehm in die Stirn fiel und tiefbraune Mandelaugen.

„Josh, ich muss dich und deine Freunde um einen kleinen Gefallen bitten..." Sie erzählte ihnen genau das, was sie Alice und Dorcas gesagt hatte.

Sie nickten. „Klar, machen wir. Aber verrätst du uns den Grund für den Auftritt?"

„Wettschulden", grinste Lily und nahm Joshs Hand von ihrer Hüfte. Er zog eine Grimasse, die wohl seinen Schmerz zeigen sollte und sie drückte ihm lachend einen Kuss auf die Wange. Zum Vergnügen seiner Freunde strahlte er übers ganze Gesicht.

Lily beeilte sich, zurück in die Einganghalle zu kommen. Alana war noch nicht wieder da, sie musste ja auch mit Leuten an drei verschiedenen Plätzen reden und Marlene und Gracie würden sicher noch einen Moment schwatzen.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken kam auch Alana mit einem erwartungsfreudigen Grinsen wieder in die Halle hinaus. „Es kann losgehen."

Lily, Alana und Andromeda zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. Megs leises Lachen ging im Knallen der Kracher und Funken unter.

„Alterslinie", rief Alana über den Lärm hinweg.

Lily zog eine Alterlinie um den Schauplatz – keiner über zwanzig konnte hinüber -, während Alana und Andromeda es weiter krachen ließen. Megan baute schon das Grammophon auf.

Plötzlich hatte Andromeda einen Geistesblitz. Als die Hallentüren aufgingen und neugierige Schüler herausströmten, hängte sie mit Magie einen Banner in die Luft, auf dem zu lesen war:

_Die hochwohlgeborenen Herren Black und Potter präsentieren_

_Tango Nights_

„Tango Nights?", fragte Sirius und zog eine Grimasse.

„Still, Cousin", erwiderte Andromeda und zauberte ihm und James mit konzentriert gekräuselter Nase in schwarze Anzüge mit weißen Hemden und farblich auf die Rose abgestimmten Fliegen. James hatte einen Zylinder auf dem Haar und weiße Handschuhe an.

„Schon besser, oder?"

„Hervorragend", lobte Lily lachend. James und Sirius nahmen es humorvoll und verbeugten sich grinsend nebeneinander.

„Rose parat?", fragte Alana, als sie ihren Zauberstab wegsteckte und die letzten Nachzügler in die Halle kamen.

„Hier." James hob die herrliche Blume.

„Potter! Black!" Professor McGonagall holte entrüstet Luft. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Nur eine kleine Vorführung, Professor!", rief James. „Genießen sie es und entspannen sie sich. Wir tun zur Abwechslung mal nichts Verbotenes!"

Professor McGonagall sah nicht sehr erfreut aus. Sie marschierte vor, doch plötzlich wurde sie mit einem Lichtblitz zurückgeschleudert und landete zu Dumbledores Füßen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Minerva?"

Statt einer Antwort rappelte sie sich auf und stemmte mit schmalen Lippen ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Wer von ihnen hat diese Alterlinie gezogen?" Ihr Hut erzitterte.

„Ich, Professor", sagte Lily mit einem Hauch von schlechtem Gewissen.

„Sie, Miss Evans? Ich bin maßlos enttäuscht von ihnen! Miss Evans, für diese - "

„ – außergewöhnliche Leistung im Bereich der Zauberkunst", unterbrach Dumbledore heiter, „bekommen Sie für Gryffindor zehn Hauspunkte. Und jetzt lassen Sie uns die Show ansehen, Minerva." Er klatschte in die Hände; für jeden Anwesenden erschien ein Stuhl und die freie Fläche in der Mitte war magisch beleuchtet.

Professor McGonagalls Mundwinkel zuckten und sie ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder.

„Viel Spaß", flüsterte Alana und stellte sich zu ihren Freundinnen an den Rand. Sie wollte gerade mit ihrem Zauberstab wedeln, um das Lied abzuspielen, da hob James die Hand.

Dumbledore schnipste und der Lichtstrahl bündelte sich auf ihn und Sirius.

„Meine lieben Mitschülerinnen und Mitschüler, liebe Lehrer, der heutige Abend ist Resultat einer Wettschuld, die mein Freund Sirius und ich nun begleichen."

Eben genannter Freund verbeugte sich mit einem charmanten Lächeln. „Es ist eine einmalige Angelegenheit, also bitte keine Anfragen für Auftritte bei Hochzeiten oder Partys." Der Großteil des Publikums lachte, nur ein paar Slytherins buhten.

Remus zielte heimlich auf die Slytherin- Kurve und mit einem geschickten „Silencio"- Zauber war sofort Ruhe. Er war sich sicher, dass Dumbledore das gesehen hatte, doch dieser sah unschuldig zur Decke, obwohl Remus hätte schwören können, dass er ihm kurz zugezwinkert hatte.

„Aber nun präsentieren wir mit Stolz..." Sirius zog eine Grimasse. „_Tango Nights_."


	7. Tango Nights

A/N:Überarbeitete Fassung! **  
**

**Kapitel 7**

Applaus brandete auf und James und Sirius verbeugten sich erneut, bevor sie mit viel Getue in die Mitte der improvisierten Tanzfläche gingen.

Sie stellten sich auf und einige kicherten. Doch als die Musik begann, waren alle still, hatten aber ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. (A/N: Kleiner Tipp: Wenn ihr das Lied von Elvis, das sie benutzen, nicht kennt, dann hört es euch mal an... und stellt euch die beiden dazu tanzend vor...) James und Sirius tanzten relativ steif, doch alle konnten sehen, dass das nur gespielt war, denn ihre Gesichter waren aristokratisch hochnäsig.

Doch irgendwann in der Mitte des Liedes spielten sie in die andere Extreme: zu viel Leidenschaft. James klemmte sich die Rose zwischen die Zähne, was einige Lacher hervorrief und tanzte viel zu weit nach vorne gebeugt, Sirius musste sich nach hinten lehnen.

Alana schoss ganze zehn Fotos und konnte vor Lachen kaum die Kamera halten.

Lily fühlte sich bei dem Anblick des verrenkten Sirius in James Armen an ein Muggel- Klischee erinnert: die Frau wird übers Parkett geschleift, ihr lachsfarbenes Kleid hinter ihr her gezerrt, und der Mann – natürlich ein dunkelhaariger, heißblütiger Typ, der das „R" rollt – mit der Rose im Mund bleckt seine strahlend weißen Zähne, um sie zu beeindrucken... Aussichtslos.

Als die Musik endete, verharrten die beiden für drei Sekunden in ihrer Pose, dann stellten sie sich nebeneinander und Beifall brandete auf.

Die beiden, die ja die Aufmerksamkeit gewohnt waren, ließen sich feiern wie zwei Helden. Sie schüttelten Hände, klatschten Leute ab und winkten. Professor McGonagall sah dem Treiben entrüstet zu, die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst und den Kopf schüttelnd. Dumbledore jedoch klatschte mit und die Worte, die er an sie richtete, schienen sie zu beruhigen, denn sie seufzte deutlich sichtbar und ließ dann sogar zu, dass sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht schlich.

Remus, der mit Peter neben den vier Mädchen stand, sah hin- und hergerissen aus. Seine Lippen zuckten verräterisch, aber trotzdem schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich hätte nicht auf sie hören sollen, als sie gesagt haben, dass sie nichts Dummes angestellt haben. Das Einzige, was sie vor der Lächerlichkeit gerettet hat, ist ihre Popularität."

„Der Anblick war es wert!", rief Andromeda über den Lärm hinweg, selbst laut klatschend. „Es war einmalig!"

„Ich gehe mal gratulieren!", sagte Remus in ihr Ohr, um verstanden zu werden, und sie nickte. Er und Peter gingen rüber zu James und Sirius, die immer noch mit dem Publikum scherzten, auch wenn sich ein Teil schon zerstreute und entweder zurück in die Große Halle zum Abendessen oder in die jeweiligen Schlafsäle ging.

Alana grinste, als sie das tumultartige Verhalten der anderen Schüler beobachtete. „Ich bin sehr dankbar, dass wir diese Wette gewonnen haben."

„Und ich erst", entgegnete Lily. „Sonst hätte ich mit Potter ausgehen müssen."

„Ein Verlust ist aber bei der Sache." Andromeda lächelte schelmisch. „Ich hätte zu gerne die Gesichter unserer Mitschüler gesehen, wenn Lana und ich ihn die ganze nächste Woche lang mit Schnuffel angeredet hätten. Das hätte ihm garantiert angehangen." Sie grinste. „Stellt euch das mal vor. Sirius ‚Schnuffel' Black."

Alana musste so heftig kichern, dass sie fast einen Hustenanfall bekam. „Oh, das merke ich mir", keuchte sie, als sie wieder Luft bekam. „Das muss ich mir einfach merken."

Inzwischen war die Eingangshalle so gut wie leer, man konnte sich wieder mit normaler Lautstärke unterhalten. Im Hintergrund dudelte noch immer die Elvis-Platte, inzwischen sang der King ‚_Can't Help Falling in Love_', bis Megan das Grammophon mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs zum Schweigen brachte und die Platte wieder in die zugehörige Hülle zurücksteckte.

Ein Tumult bei den Jungs erregte die Aufmerksamkeit der Mädchen. Ein wütender James hatte den Zauberstab auf Severus Snape gerichtet, der, wie an eine unsichtbare Wand gefesselt, rot im Gesicht einen halben Meter über dem Boden in der Luft hing. Er ruckte an Armen und Beinen und warf den Kopf hin und aber, nicht ohne James hasserfüllte Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Remus redete auf einen zornig gestikulierenden Sirius ein und Peter betrachtete Snape mit wässrigen, blauen Augen.

„Was soll das, Potter?", bellte Lily und war mit drei großen Schritten bei ihnen. „Lass ihn sofort runter!"

„Evans, halt dich da besser raus", sagte er, sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare fahrend.

„Warum tust du ihm immer so was? Lass ihn einfach runter!", tobte sie.

„Er hat dich beleidigt!" James wirbelte zu ihr herum und hinter ihm krachte Snape zu Boden. Offensichtlich stand er unter dem Silencio- Zauber, denn er sagte nichts.

„Das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht, ihn so zu behandeln!"

„Ich habe dich nur in Schutz genommen! Sei lieber dankbar!"

„Ich brauche deinen Schutz nicht, Potter. Lass ihn einfach in Ruhe!"

„Dann geh mit mir aus."

„Teufel, nein! An dem Tag, an dem das passiert, geschah ein Wunder und du hast dich wirklich geändert."

Damit drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und ging zurück zu ihren Freundinnen, mit denen sie dann Richtung Gryffindorturm verschwand.

James steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und wandte sich mit angewidertem Gesicht Snape zu. „Ich lasse dich ihr zuliebe gehen. Aber wage es nicht noch einmal, sie Schlammblut zu nennen, Schniefelus, oder ich mache dir das Leben zur Hölle."

Er drehte sich um, doch Snape hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und ein Fluch streifte James linke Wange, ihn glücklicherweise unverletzt lassend.

„Impedimenta!", brüllte er, auf Snape deutend, und Snape schlitterte etwas zurück, wo er reglos liegen blieb.

„Potter!"

Die vier Marauder wirbelten herum. Professor McGonagall sah sie mit dünnen Lippen an. „Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und Strafarbeit morgen Abend um acht in meinem Büro. Auch wenn morgen Sonntag ist."

James schoss Snape einen bösen Blick zu. Nun würde Lily denken, sie hätten sich duelliert, oder er hätte Snape gequält und wäre erwischt worden. Super.


	8. Frühstück am Morgen

A/N: Überarbeitete Fassung!**  
**

**Kapitel 8**

Nach der spontanen Party in Hogsmeade, die die vier Marauder gestern für sich veranstaltet hatten, war die Stimmung im Jungenschlafsaal am nächsten Morgen gedämpft.

Remus sah noch bleicher aus als sonst, sein Haar war zerzaust. Peter übergab sich und rannte in den Krankenflügel davon.

James stand beim ersten Geräusch von Remus auf und setzte sich stöhnend auf die Bettkante, seine Ellbogen auf die Knie stützend, das Gesicht in den Händen verbergend. Als er aufsah, zuckte Remus zurück. „Mein Gott, James! Du siehst aus wie eine wandelnde Leiche!"

Sirius schoss hoch und sah sich verwirrt um, James stürzte ins Bad.

„Wandelnde Leiche? Wo? Ich?" Sirius betastete konfus seine Brust und sein Gesicht. „Ich lebe noch!", stellte er erleichtert fest.

Aus dem Bad kam ein entsetztes Stöhnen. „Oh mein Gott, Remus! Du hast recht!"

James kam geschockt aus der Tür, seine Augen geweitet. Er war blass und durch sein schwarzes Haar und die braunen Augen war der Kontrast noch deutlicher.

Seine Haut erschien wachs-weiß und seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen. Es hätte niemanden überrascht, wenn zwischen den aufgeplatzten Lippen überlange Eckzähne hervorgeblitzt wären.

„Whoa, James!" Sirius stolperte aus dem Bett und kam ungläubig starrend näher. „So habe ich mir immer einen Vampir vorgestellt."

„Wirklich aufbauend, Sirius", sagte James sarkastisch und fuhr sich frustriert mit einer Hand durchs Haar.

„Er sieht auch nicht viel besser aus", stellte Remus amüsiert fest.

Er hatte Recht. Sirius hatte einen Kissenabdruck auf der Wange, der aussah wie ein verschlungenes Labyrinth. Sein Haar konnte einen Kamm gebrauchen und seine Augen waren verquollen.

Trotzdem sah er unbestreitbar attraktiv aus, das schien ihm angeboren. Selbst wenn er fraß wie ein Schwein (was nur bei Festessen vorkam), lagen ihm alle Mädchen zu Füßen – oder fast alle.

„Ich brauche erst mal Frühstück!" Sirius zog ein Paar Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt an und wartete auf seine Freunde.

„Ich muss meine Blässe nicht auch noch betonen"; kommentierte James Sirius Kleiderwahl und steckte seine Hand durch den Ärmel eines blütenweißes Hemdes, das er nur bis zur Brust zuknöpfte und die Ärmel bis zu den Ellbogen aufkrempelte. Noch einmal mit der Hand durchs Haar – fertig.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern, zupfte sein rotes T-Shirt zurecht und schloss sich dann seinen beiden Freunden an.

Sie gingen in die Große Halle, wo sie sich gähnend am Gryffindortisch niederließen. Sie hatten sich gerade so weit aufgetan, dass sie zu essen anfangen konnten, als die Mädchen reinkamen.

„Morgen", grüßten sie synchron, als sie auf der anderen Tischseite ankamen, größtenteils war Remus gemeint, aber das störte James nicht.

„Morgen, Ev- " Sein Toast fiel klappernd auf den Teller, als er aufsah, „...ans..." Als seine Augen über ihre Erscheinung wanderten, klappte sein Mund langsam auf und seine Augen bekamen einen verträumten Ausdruck. Sie trug ein rotes Top (A/N: In der heutigen Zeit wäre der Ausschnitt normal tief gewesen, aber damals... na ja, hier wohl ein Fehler... ) und eine Jeans.

Das Objekt seiner Begierde stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte, verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf einen Fuß und legte den Kopf schief, die Augen misstrauisch verengt. „Was wird das, Potter?"

Er reagierte nicht; Remus musste ihm erst den Ellbogen in die Rippen rammen.

„Au, Moony! Evans, du siehst einfach umwerfend aus..."

„Scheint ja deine letzten Gehirnzellen auch noch weggeblasen zu haben", schnaubte sie und setzte sich auf die Bank.

Sirius, der über seiner Schüssel eingeschlafen war, wurde unsanft geweckt, als Alana ihm ein Stück Brot an den Kopf warf.

Er fuhr erschrocken hoch, blinzelte ein paar Mal, um Alana scharf sehen zu können und fixierte sie dann mit einem müden, verwirrten Blick.

„Was ist, Black?", fragte sie gereizt, als er sie so anstarrte, und ließ ihr Messer sinken, mit dem sie gerade durch die Butter fahren wollte, die er im Schlaf blockiert hatte.

„MacKenzie..."

„Ja?", knurrte sie. Lily sah prüfend an ihr herunter, um zu sehen, ob irgendwo ein Knopf offen stand. Nichts. Das lange, schwarze Kleid mit den grauen Spritzern saß nicht verrutscht.

„Du hast eine Wimper auf der Wange", nuschelte Sirius und tippte sich mit dem linken Zeigefinger neben die Nase. „Da."

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und bedachte ihm mit einem merkwürdigen Blick. „Danke."

Es klang nicht sehr überzeugt, aber Sirius kümmerte sich nicht darum und wandte sich seiner Schüssel zu.

Lily schnitt sich schulterzuckend weiter diverse Obstsorten in ihr Müsli mit Quark und Alana schluckte ihren letzten Bissen Brot, bevor sie sich ihrem Porridge zuwandte.

„Du isst das Zeug?", fragte James leicht angewidert.

„Aye", antwortete sie und löffelte munter weiter.

„Komm nie zwischen Schotte und Essen", sagte Andromeda grinsend und begann, ein Ei zu pellen.

„Außerdem ist an Porridge nichts Schlechtes", fügte Remus weise hinzu.

„Du musst es ja wissen." James schnaubte amüsiert.

Remus wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da rauschten die Posteulen herein. Alle sahen überrascht von ihren Tellern auf, als etwa dreißig Eulen auf ihre Gruppe zustürzten und sich mitten auf dem Frühstückstisch darum kabbelten, ihren Brief als erste auszuliefern.

Hastig banden sie alle Briefe los und die Eulen stoben davon, ein ungeheuerliches Ausmaß an Zerstörung zurücklassend.

„Das wäre dann wohl ungenießbar", stellte Andromeda fest und schob ihr mit Federn gespickten Toast von sich.

„An Potter... Was ist das denn?", fragte Alana mit gerunzelter Stirn, als ihre Augen über die Zeilen eines Briefes flogen. „Oh mein... also, wirklich!... na, danke... ich darf doch bitten!... ach du meine- ..." Sie sah auf, halb amüsiert, halb entsetzt. „Fanpost!"

Wie sich herausstellte, war das auf die Tanzvorstellung am vorherigen Abend zurückzuführen. Alle der sieben anwesenden Gryffindors hatten einen Ausdruck unterschiedlichen Stadiums des Entsetzens und Amüsements auf dem Gesicht.

Alana lachte auf. „Hier Black! Mutter deiner Kinder... so ein Spinner..."

„Meine Güte, jetzt wird es aber eindeutig widerlich." Sirius rümpfte die Nase.

„Kannst du laut sagen", erwiderte die Schottin. „Blacks Kinder..." Sie schüttelte sich.

Bevor Sirius etwas erwidern konnte, sprach jemand anders. „Hey, Evans, hier ist ja einer für dich." James wedelte mit einem Briefumschlag.

„Dann gib ihn her, Potter", antwortete sie und sah ihn kühl an.

„Nicht so schnell... Ich will mir mal ansehen, was - ", er sah auf den Absender, „Sean O'Sullivan... so schreibt."

„Sean O'Sullivan?", unterbrach Alana und sah Lily grinsend an.

„Der Hüter von Ravenclaw?", fragte Remus erstaunt. „Der ist doch auch Vertrauensschüler, oder?"

„Jep", sagte Alana und sah James erwartungsvoll an. „Na los, Potter, lies vor."

James sah leicht aus der Bahn geworfen aus, glättete aber dennoch das Pergament und räusperte sich.

„Muss das jetzt jeder hören?", zischte Lily und versuchte, ihm den Brief wegzunehmen, doch er hielt ihn schnell außer ihrer Reichweite.

„_Hey Lily,_

_ich weiß nicht, ob du weißt, wer ich bin, - "_

„Das weiß doch jeder!", sagte Alana ungläubig. „Du bist _heiß_, Junge!"

„_- lass dir aber gesagt sein, dass ich __**dich**__ kenne. Ich habe jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit mit mir gerungen, war mir nicht sicher, ob und wie ich dich ansprechen sollte. Letztlich habe ich mich dann für einen Brief entschieden, um dir ein bisschen Zeit zum Nachdenken zu geben, wie du reagieren willst._

_Also – wollen wir uns vielleicht mal treffen?_

_Fühl dich zu nichts verpflichtet, ich kann Absagen wegstecken._

_Mit Hoffnung auf Antwort_

_Sean."_

„Lily Evans, du wirst ihm auf der Stelle antworten", sagte Alana, während sie schon im Aufstehen begriffen war, um zu Gryffindorturm zu eilen.

„Hey, ganz ruhig!" Andromeda griff über Lily hinweg und drückte Alana zurück auf die Bank. „Lass Lily das erst mal verdauen."

Diese hatten inzwischen den Brief vom gekränkten James geschnappt und sah nachdenklich darauf. „Lassen wir sie selbst entscheiden."

Sirius sah auf den Briefumschlag. „Ein guter Hüter ist er, das muss man schon zugeben. Aber er ist auch _Vertrauensschüler _– nichts gegen dich, Remus – und ein Ravenclaw. Kling ziemlich nach einem Streber und Bücherwurm, ohne Humor. So ein Blässling mit Brille und ohne Muskeln und so..."

„Ganz anders als du, was, Black?", schnaubte Alana und warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu.

„Ja, und ganz so wie du", erwiderte er. „Bestimmt ein wahrnehmungsgestörter Schotte."

„Schotte stimmt", sagte jemand hinter Lily und die Mädchen fuhren herum, während die Jungs aufsahen. „Aber wahrnehmungsgestört nicht, es sei denn, alle denken, Lily sei die hässlichste Person auf Erden. Ich denke nämlich anders."

Sean O'Sullivan grinste schelmisch und Lily errötete.

„Evans hat's die Sprache verschlagen", murmelte Sirius einem mordlustig dreinschauenden James zu. „Das gab's noch nie."

Alana rückte rasch beiseite, damit Sean sich neben Lily auf die Bank setzen konnte. Er kletterte geschickt in die enge Lücke und bemerkte James finsteren Blick nicht.

„Äh..." Als Sean Lily ansah, wurde er etwas nervös. „Und, was sagst du?"

Sie lächelte scheu. „Ich denke... ja..."

Er strahlte. „Super! Und wann ist es dir recht?"

„Oh... so um drei?"

„Einverstanden. Treffen wir uns doch draußen am See."

Lily nickte, noch immer mit einem scheuen Lächeln. „Und danke."

„Ich muss danken." Er erhob sich fröhlich und verschwand mit einem letzten Winken in Richtung Eingangshalle.

James starrte ihm finster nach und murmelte etwas, das nach „beknackter Schotte" klang. Sirius widmete sich ungerührt weiter seinem Frühstück und Remus begann ein Gespräch mit Megan, das sich anscheinend um irgendwelche Hausaufgaben drehte.

Plötzlich kreischte jemand: „Da sind sie ja!" und innerhalb von zwei Sekunden waren James und Sirius von plappernden, schnatternden und kichernden Mädchen umgeben.

Lily, Alana und Andromeda betrachteten die Szene halb amüsiert, halb missbilligend über das Aufführen ihrer Geschlechtsgenossinnen. Meg lächelte leise ihr Mutter Theresa-Lächeln und biss dann in ihr Brot.

„Wie tief kann man sinken?", murmelte Alana und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf, als sie beobachtete, wie eine Drittklässlerin aus Ravenclaw sich von Sirius ein Autogramm schreiben ließ.

Lily sah angewidert zu, wie eine andere entzückt die Augen verdrehte, als sie James Haar berühren durfte. „Das ist ja nicht mit anzusehen", zischte sie Andromeda zu, als sie das Mädchen beobachtete.

„Grausam. Eine echte Schande für die weibliche Population in Hogwarts."

„Auf der ganzen Welt!", sagte Lily und machte eine umfassende Handbewegung. Andromeda grinste und sah dann wieder zu den Jungs, die offenbar alle Mühe hatten, sich ihre aufdringlichen Fans vom Leibe zu halten.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihnen helfen", sagte Megan teilnahmsvoll, als eine Viertklässlerin Sirius am Kragen packte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

„Sie haben es verdient", erwiderte Alana und verschränkte als Bekräftigung ihrer Worte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ach, keine Sorge, Meg. Mein Cousin wird der Lage in ein paar Sekunden Herr werden", beruhigte Andromeda und tätschelte Meg begütigend den Arm.

Tatsächlich schaffte Sirius es, alle Hände von sich zu lösen und steig auf die Bank.

„Ladies!", rief er. Keine Reaktion außer einem gequälten Stöhnen von James, als ein Mädchen ihn am Arm riss. „Ladies!" Diesmal bekam er mehr Aufmerksamkeit. „Wir wissen es zu schätzen, dass ihr uns zu der Vorstellung gestern gratulieren wollt, aber wir brauchen heute Morgen unsere Ruhe! Wenn ihr uns etwas sagen möchtet, könnt ihr uns gerne Briefe schreiben." Er lächelte charmant. „Ich kann natürlich nicht versprechen, dass wir sie bei all den harten Trainingseinheiten alle beantworten können, aber es kommt sicher unserer und eurer Gesundheit entgegen. Danke!"

Damit stieg er wieder von der Bank und die Mädchen verstreuten sich enttäuscht.

„Wurde auch Zeit, dass du etwas tust, Sirius", sagte James und ent-ordnete seine Haare.

„Gern geschehen, James", antwortete Sirius und grinste, als er sich wieder auf die Bank setzte und sich zufrieden seinem Frühstück widmete.

Der ganz normale, verrückte Alltag kehrte wieder in Hogwarts ein, wenigstens ein kleiner Trost für die leicht ramponiert aussehenden Jungs.


	9. Von Blumen und Käse

A/N: Überarbeitete Fassung!**  
**

**Kapitel 9**

Um kurz vor Drei ging Lily die Stufen hinab zu den Ländereien. Das Wetter war sehr gut; die Luft klar und die Temperatur angenehm um die zwanzig Grad. Dementsprechend waren viele Schüler draußen und genossen das Wetter, solange es noch passabel war.

Sie setzte sich auf die unterste Stufe der Portaltreppe und beobachtete, wie sich die Sonne auf der Oberfläche des Sees spiegelte. Ein paar jüngere Schüler fütterten den Riesenkraken mit altem Brot und immer wieder schoss ein Fangarm aus der Tiefe und angelte sich die auf dem Wasser schwimmenden Brotstücken, was die Schüler johlend beklatschten.

Lily ließ sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen und versuchte, ihr schlechtes Gewissen zum Schweigen zu bringen. Sie hatte die Marauder nicht gerade freundlich dazu angehalten, nicht auf den Ländereien aufzutauchen, während sie mit Sean unterwegs war.

Dass es nicht fair war, die Jungs durch ihr Wort in den Turm zu sperren, wenn sie doch ein gutes Recht hatten, draußen zu sein, nur um sie davon abzuhalten, sie und Sean möglicherweise zu stören, das wusste sie. Und im Nachhinein tat es ihr Leid, dass sie sie so angefahren hatte.

Sie hatte sich an Remus gehalten. Nicht sehr nett, da doch allgemein bekannt war, dass Remus eine gutmütige Seele und immer hilfsbereit war. Und jetzt würde er James und Sirius daran hindern, raus zu gehen, nur damit sie keine potenziellen Unruhestifter in der Nähe hatte.

Sie würde sich nachher bei ihnen entschuldigen und versuchen, es ihnen zu erklären. Auch wenn sie schlecht auf sie zu sprechen wären, hätte sie wenigstens ihr Gewissen beruhigt. Ja, so würde sie es machen.

Dennoch seufzte sie. Die Vorstellung half nicht, die Innere Stimme zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Hey."

Sie blickte auf und sah Sean neben sich stehen. Als er sich neben sie hockte, brachte sie ein schwaches Lächeln zustande. „Was ist los, hm?"

„Oh, nichts. Nichts, geht schon."

Er sah sie misstrauisch an, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. Das erinnerte Lily so an Alana, dass sie grinsen musste.

„Na also! So ist es schon viel besser. Darf ich bitten?" Sean stand wieder auf und half ihr auf.

„Danke." Sie wischte sich den Schmutz der Treppe vom Umhang. „Was jetzt?"

„Erst mal eine Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich zu spät gekommen bin. Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid, Lily. Mein Nachhilfeschüler hat mich eben noch wegen einer Hausaufgabe angesprochen und es hat sich etwas länger hingezogen, als ich gedacht hatte."

„Oh, schon gut", winkte sie ab. „Wie wäre es mit einem Spaziergang um den See?"

„Klingt hervorragend."

Sie schlenderten über das Gras und schlugen den Weg um den See herum ein. Die Sonne schien ihnen warm auf die Haut und eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her und genossen die Luft und das leise Plätschern der Wellen.

„Hast du Geschwister?", fragte Sean nach einer Weile.

„Hmm, eine ältere Schwester", erwiderte Lily, etwas überrascht von der Frage.

„Ist sie gar nicht hier auf der Schule?"

„Nein, sie ist ein Muggel."

„Oh", sagte er. Er war wirklich verwundert, dass die Schwester der so begabten Lily keine Hexe war.

„Und du?"

„Ich habe eine jüngere Schwester und einen jüngeren Bruder. Meine kleine Schwester ist das Nesthäkchen, sie ist zwölf, wird aber bald dreizehn. Sie ist wirklich selbstbewusst und ein Wirbelwind. Die ist so voller Energie, da kann man einfach als normaler Mensch nicht mithalten. Mein Bruder ist ein ganz Lieber, er ist gerade fünfzehn geworden."

„Sie die beiden hier in Hogwarts?"

„Ja, Cat ist in Gryffindor und Jas in Ravenclaw."

„Cat und Jas?" Für Lily klang das eher nach zwei Mädchen.

„Catherine und Jasper. Wie heißt denn deine Schwester?"

„Sie heißt Petunia."

Er sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus an, ihren verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck, und beschloss, besser nicht weiter auf ihre Schwester einzugehen.

„Mag deine Mutter Blumennamen?"

Sie lächelte. „Es ist eine Familientradition. Sie selbst heißt Rose."

„Wie würdest du denn eine Tochter nennen? Daisy? Poppy?"

Lily lachte. „Nein, eher nicht. Er sollte schon Klang haben. Auch wenn es keine Blume ist, ich mag Cherry. Cherry Blossom..." Sie grinste. Kirschblüte war wohl nicht der richtige Name für ein Kind. „Rosemary womöglich. Da steckt ja auch der Name meiner Mutter drin."

„Ich mag Rosemary. Hat was."

„Hmm", machte sie unverbindlich. Sie zog Cherry vor. „Aber erzähl mir was über deine Familie..."

Die nächsten zwei Stunden unterhielten sie sich über ihre Familien, ihren Nachhilfeunterricht und tauschten Geschichten über ihre Schüler aus. Um fünf entschuldigte sich Sean bedauernd, da er noch mit einem Freund Verwandlungshausaufgaben machen müsse.

„Wir sehen uns!", rief er, als er über die Ländereien davon sprintete und im Schloss verschwand.

Lily sah noch eine Weile den kleinen Wellen auf dem See zu, lächelnd, dann ging auch sie ins Schloss und hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort war es laut, wie es für einen Sonntangnachmittag in Hogwarts üblich war, und überall saßen Schüler in kleinen Gruppen zusammen und lachten und redeten.

Ihre gute Laune verblasste nicht, noch nicht einmal, als Alana, Andromeda und Megan sie über Sean ausquetschten.

So verging der Sonntag und bei all den Scherzen vergaß Lily, sich bei den Maraudern zu entschuldigen. Montagmorgen wachte sie von ihrem inneren Wecker geweckt schon um sieben auf. Gähnend steckte sie einen Zeh unter der Decke hervor, doch als sie die Kälte spürte, schauderte sie und zog sich die Decke bis zum Kinn hoch.

„Guten Morgen, liebste Lily!", schallte es fröhlich von Andromedas Bett herüber.

„Morgen", gähnte Lily und räkelte sich wohlig unter ihrer warmen Decke. Keine zehn Hippogreife würden sie an diesem kalten Morgen aus ihrem warmen Bett kriegen. Genau in jenem Moment stapfte eine mit einem leichten Nachthemd bekleidete Andromeda an ihr vorbei und riss das Fenster sperrangelweit auf.

„Welch ein wunderschöner Montagmorgen! Genau das richtige Wetter für Schule, Schule und nochmals Schule! Schwingt die Beine aus den Betten, Mädels!"

„Andromeda!", knurrte Alana gequält und hielt sich das Kopfkissen über die Ohren. So früh am Morgen... das sollte als Folter verboten werden.

Andromeda stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und betrachtete den lahmen Haufen. Nur Megan hatte sich aufgerafft und zog sich nun seelenruhig an. Mehr aus Gewohnheit als aus echter Enttäuschung schüttelte Andromeda den Kopf über die faulen Freundinnen, dann nahm sie das Bad in Beschlag.

Als Lily und Alana sich dann endlich bequemten aufzustehen, waren Andromeda und Megan im Bad bereits fertig. Megan hatte sich ihre blonden Locken mit einem blauen Band zurückgebunden und sortierte ihre Tasche, während Andromeda sich mit einer Bürste durch die Haare fuhr und es dann dabei beließ. Sie machte sich nicht viel aus Mode, sondern bevorzugte schlichte Farben und Natürlichkeit.

Sie setzte sich auf den Tisch unterm Fenster und wartete darauf, dass Lily und Alana zum Schrank schlurften. Energiegeladen sprang sie gleich darauf wieder auf und schnappte sich ihre Schultasche. „Leute, ich geh mal runter und guck, was da so los ist. Wir sehen uns spätestens beim Frühstück!"

Sie rauschte aus dem Raum und erntete nicht mal einen verwunderten Blick, da ihre Freundinnen schon zu gut an ihre merkwürdiges Montagmorgen-Verhalten gewöhnt waren.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es noch ziemlich still, der halbe Turm war noch auf den Zimmern, da es erst Viertel nach Sieben war. Das Frühstück würde erst ab halb Acht beginnen und der Großteil der Schüler käme so gegen Acht.

Also machte sich Andromeda auf den Weg nach draußen. Das Gras glitzerte von Tau und die Luft war rein und frisch. Sie lächelte, als sie den Riesenkraken bei seinem morgendlichen Ausflug an die Seeoberfläche sah.

Belebt sprang sie die Stufen hinunter und schlug den Weg zum See ein. Dort setzte sie sich auf eine Bank und sah den kleinen Wellen zu, die ans Ufer plätscherten. Über dem Wasser schwebte noch ein leichter Dunst, der dem Anblick etwas Geheimnisvolles verlieh.

Sie schnaubte belustigt. Klar, es gab ja auch nichts Abwegigeres als einen geheimnisvollen See auf dem Gelände einer Zauberschule. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Andromeda Black, der Einfluss Ihrer Familie hat endlich abgefärbt und Sie sind hiermit offiziell als verrückt erklärt.

„Was ist so lustig?"

Sie wirbelte erschrocken mit pochendem Herzen herum. Hinter ihr stand ein lächelnder, verschwitzter James Potter. Er trug ein weites, graues Sweatshirt, Trainingshosen und Turnschuhe. Anscheinend war er um den See gejoggt. Er stieg über die Bank und setzte sich neben sie.

„Also?"

„Äh... wie bitte?"

„Was war so lustig?"

„Oh." Sie hatte schon einen sarkastischen Seitenhieb erwartet und war daher ziemlich überrascht. „Nichts, ich war nur glücklich."

„Ja, kann ich verstehen. Heute ist wirklich ein wunderschöner Tag."

Sichtlich überrollt zuckten ihre Augenbrauen hoch. Das war doch nicht **der** James Potter, bester Freund ihres Cousins? Wer hatte ihn entführt? Wer war der Doppelgänger wirklich? „Äh... klar. Sehe ich genauso", sagte sie langsam.

Als er sie nur flüchtig anlächelte und dann versonnen auf den See rausstarrte, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht wusste, wer James Potter wirklich war. Sie kannte ihn zwar vom Hörensagen her oder von seinem Verhalten in der Schule und mit Sirius, aber ansonsten hatte sie selten mit ihm geredet, hauptsächlich aus Rücksicht auf Lily und Alana. Aber andererseits, wann hatte sie je den Versuch unternommen, sich vernünftig mit ihm zu unterhalten, wenn ihre beiden Freundinnen mal nicht in der Nähe waren? James Potter ging seit fünf Jahren mit ihr zur Schule und war ihr noch immer völlig fremd.

„Bist du gelaufen?", hörte sie sich fragen. Huch, plötzlich so versessen drauf, Konversation zu machen? Hat dich dein Gewissen eingeholt, Black?

Er wandte sich wieder ihr zu und lächelte. „Ja, jeden Morgen. Im Winter ist es zwar schweinekalt, aber danach ist mir warm."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Wann hast du damit angefangen?"

„Oh, ich weiß nicht genau..." Er stützte seine Ellbogen auf die Knie und zuckte nachdenklich mit den Schultern. „Als ich dreizehn war?"

„Wow, Respekt." Sie stupste ihn mit der Schulter an. „Dazu braucht man sicher 'ne Menge Kondition und Willenskraft. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass ich jeden Morgen um den See stolpern müsste, selbst im tiefsten Schnee... nein, danke." Sie schauderte.

„Eigentlich braucht man dafür nicht sonderlich viel Kondition. Du machst das ja auch, um überhaupt welche aufzubauen. Wenn du erst mal Routine drin hast, dann ist das alles gar nicht so schlimm."

Sie sah ihn skeptisch an und er lachte.

„Lauf doch einfach mal mit und du wirst sehen, dass du dich danach viel besser fühlst."

„Du willst dich nicht etwa an mich ranmachen, James Potter, oder?" Sie beäugte ihn mit misstrauisch verengten Augen.

„Gnade!" Lachend warf er in einer abwehrenden Geste die Hände hoch. „Ich bin ganz deiner werten Freundin verfallen, die mich nicht haben will."

„Komm, du willst dich nur über mich lustig machen, wenn ich neben dir um den See schnaufe. Gib's zu, du willst mich leiden sehen!"

„Na ja, ein bisschen Hintergedanken sind schon dabei – wer lässt nicht gern gemeine Mädchen leiden – Au!" Er rieb sich die Rippen, wo sie ihn mit dem Ellbogen einen Stoß verpasst hatte.

„Du hast es verdient", sagte sie mit finsteren Blicken.

„Aber hauptsächlich geht es mir natürlich um die reizende Gesellschaft und darum, dass ich dir zeige, dass Laufen gut tut. Komm schon, probier es mal aus." Mit unschuldigem Blick zog er die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Und du rennst nicht gleich zu Sirius und verpfeifst mich?"

„Nein, versprochen." Als Zeichen des Eides hielt er eine Hand in die Höhe.

„Na fein, eine Woche."

„Drei mindestens, sonst bringt das ja nichts."

„Also gut, dann drei. Wie der Herr meinen. Aber jetzt gehe ich wieder ins Schloss, wenn's genehm ist. Mein Hinterteil ist nämlich schon fast an der Bank festgefroren. Morgen um Viertel vor Sieben unten im Gemeinschaftsraum? Je eher die Sache vorbei ist, desto besser."

„Abgemacht."

Sie erhob sich und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schloss, nicht wissend, ob das gerade eine gute oder eine schlechte Entscheidung gewesen war. Die Antwort würde wohl die Zeit mit sich bringen...

So ein Käse.


	10. Laufen schadet der Gesundheit

A/N: Überarbeitete Fassung!

**Kapitel 10**

„Du willst mich umbringen!", keuchte Andromeda und ließ sich auf die Bank sinken.

„Warum sollte ich das tun? Ich weiß doch, dass ich Sirius' Rache am Hals haben würde", erwiderte James und setzte sich neben sie.

„Wenn du es nicht tust, dann dieser Muskelkater", grummelte Andromeda gequält und rieb sich die Waden.

„Du läufst doch erst den zweiten Tag mit und willst schon aufgeben?" Er stupste sie amüsiert an. „Na, ich hatte gedacht, du wärst härter im Nehmen."

„Du denkst zu viel." Mit verzerrtem Gesicht hievte sie sich von der Bank hoch und begann, in Richtung Schloss zu humpeln.

James schloss zu ihr auf und joggte locker neben ihr her. „Aber für einen Anfänger ist eine Runde um den See nicht schlecht. Gibst du auf, oder ziehst du es weiter durch?"

„Wann geht dieser vermaledeite Muskelkater weg?", fragte sie, anstatt eine Antwort zu geben und hinkte grimmig weiter.

„Oh, nach etwa zwei Wochen wird es weniger."

„Mein Gott!", stöhnte sie. Während sie sich langsam dem Schlossportal näherten, sah sie ihn abschätzend von der Seite an. Seine Muskeln spannten und lockerten sich unter der Jogginghose in einem lockeren Rhythmus und er vermied es, sie anzusehen, da sie sonst das belustigte Glitzern in seinen Augen gesehen hätte. „Scheiße, ja! Ja, ich mache es!"

„Hervorragend, liebste Cousine meines besten Freundes, dann sehen wir uns morgen zur üblichen Zeit. Und für den Muskelkater empfehle ich ein warmes Bad und Massage!", rief er, als er sein Tempo beschleunigte und zum Schloss hoch sprintete.

„Danke", knurrte sie und machte sich humpelnd und kopfschüttelnd über ihre eigene Dummheit auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als sie im Schlafsaal ankam, wo Lily, Alana und Meg sich gerade fertig machten, erntete sie mitleidige Blicke. „Kein Wort", knurrte sie.

Doch Alana hob nur eine Augenbraue, als sie beobachtete, wie Andromeda auf ihrem Bett zusammenbrach. „Selber Schuld. Was gehst du auch mit Potter laufen?"

Sie murmelte nur etwas Unverständliches und erhob sich dann widerwillig wieder, um ins Bad zu hinken und eine heiße Dusche zu nehmen. Alana sah skeptisch auf die geschlossene Badezimmertür. „Gute Idee oder keine gute Idee, das ist hier die Frage."

Lily warf ihr einen Blick zu. „Shakespeare steht dir, Lana, aber versuch es mal mit dem Original."

Ihre Freundin streckte ihr als Antwort nur die Zunge raus und steckte sich weiter die Haare hoch. Lily vollendete ihren Pferdeschwanz und ließ sich dann am Fenster nieder, um die klare Luft zu atmen und auf die Ländereien rausblicken zu können.

Die Sonne ließ das Gras frisch und saftig grün aufleuchten und der See glitzerte silbrig, als ob verborgene Schätze unter der Oberfläche lägen. Eine sanfte Brise verursachte kleine Wellen auf dem See, die sich auf das Gras ausbreiteten, bis hin zum verborgenen Wald. Aus dem Kamin von Hagrids Hütte stieg Rauch auf, der dem Ganzen eine malerische Atmosphäre verlieh.

In der Ferne sah Lily eine einsame, kleine Figur von Größe einer Ameise ihre Runde um den See drehen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um die Person zu erkennen. Potter. Alleine. Anscheinend lief er mit Andromeda immer nur eine Runde und tat dann, als würde er mit ihr zum Schloss zurückkehren. Er wollte wohl nicht, dass sie gleich zu hoch einstieg, und wollte auch nicht, dass sie sich unzulänglich vorkam.

Sie musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Streng verboten, sagte sie sich. Potter war ein arroganter Idiot. Auch wenn er nett zu Andromeda war, tat er das wahrscheinlich nur, weil sie Sirius' Cousine war. Und außerdem benahm er sich immer noch schrecklich ihr selbst gegenüber.

Eigentlich war er ja kein schlechter Kerl, gestand sie sich ein. Aber so wie er sich ihr und ihren Freundinnen gegenüber benahm – ganz zu schweigen von den unschuldigen, jüngeren Schülern – brauchte er sich nicht wundern, dass sie ihn nicht leiden konnte, ihn nicht als das akzeptieren konnte, was er sein könnte, wenn er nur wollte.

Er hatte Potenzial, das stand außer Frage. Aber statt damit etwas anzufangen, verschwendete er es auf Streiche. Amüsant, ja. Aber warum tat er das? Lag ihm denn nichts an seiner Zukunft? Für ihn schien das Leben nur ein großer Witz zu sein. Man sollte Marauder zu einer allgemeinen Bezeichnung für Tunichtgute machen.

„Lily, kommst du?"

Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf. Während sie so dagesessen und über _Potter_ gegrübelt hatte, hatte Andromeda geduscht und stand inzwischen mit feucht schimmernden Haaren neben Alana und Megan in der Tür. Sie sah wieder frisch und munter aus.

„Oh, ja, klar." Lily erhob sich eilig und schnappte sich auf dem Weg zur Tür ihre Tasche vom Boden. Zusammen gingen sie hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie auf Remus trafen, der auf einem der Sessel saß und anscheinend auf Sirius und Peter wartete.

„Morgen", grüßte er die Mädchen und lächelte ihnen zu. Sie erwiderten den Gruß und die Höflichkeit gebot ihnen, sich ein wenig mit ihm zu unterhalten, um ihn nicht alleine warten zu lassen.

„Meinst du nicht, dass du noch lange warten kannst, bis deine Freunde runterkommen?", fragte Alana und betonte das Wort ‚Freunde' auf eine Weise, die verständlich machte, was sie von ihnen hielt. Remus überging das jedoch.

„Ich hab sie aus den Federn geschmissen, also hoffe ich, dass sich die Wartezeit auf höchstens zehn Minuten beschränkt. Solange Sirius aber das heiße Wasser nicht ausgeht, weiß ich nicht, wie lange ich hier noch sitzen muss." Er warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.

Andromeda setzte sich auf einen Sessel. „Sag bloß du hast ihn wachgekriegt."

Remus wiegte den Kopf hin und her und schien zu überlegen. „Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Vielleicht hat er auch nur schlafwandlerische Anfälle und ist von selbst in die Dusche gewankt. Wirklich wach sah er nämlich nicht aus."

„Wenn er auch die ganze Nacht durch das Schloss rennt – selber Schuld", kommentierte Alana verächtlich schnaubend und verschränkte wie üblich wenn von Sirius die Rede war die Arme vor der Brust.

„Aber Potter hat sich anscheinend aufbequemt", stellte Lily nachdenklich fest. Das passte wohl nicht in ihr Bild des faulen Idioten, dachte Andromeda und musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Freundin wusste, dass sie es sich einfach machte, indem sie James als einen faulen, dummen Tunichtgut abstempelte, der nichts lieber tat, als sein Leben mit Scherzen zu verschwenden. Damit steckte sie ihn jedoch in eine Schublade, in die er nicht passte, was Lily aber geflissentlich ignorierte.

Ab und zu jedoch erhaschte man einen Blick auf eine Lily, die sehr wohl wusste, dass sie James Potter damit Unrecht tat; eine Lily, die sich einfach wünschte, James Potter nie kennen gelernt zu haben, damit sie nicht mit dem inneren Zwiespalt zu kämpfen hatte, zwischen Gefühl und Verstand, der über all die Jahre hin durch verschiedenste Eindrücke von ihm genährt worden war.

Remus nickte. „Ja, er ist ein Frühaufsteher. Er bleibt selten länger als bis halb Neun im Bett liegen, dazu hat er viel zu viel überschüssige Energie." Wieder blickte er auf seine Armbanduhr, ungeduldig, und erhob sich dann. „Ich geh mal schauen, ob Sirius inzwischen unter der Dusche eingeschlafen ist. Danke, dass ihr hier mit mir gewartet habt, ihr könnt ruhig vorgehen." Er seufzte und blickte auf die Treppe. „Das kann jetzt eine Weile dauern."

„Viel Spaß", sagte Megan mitfühlend. Er warf ihr ein schnelles Lächeln zu, dann ging er hoch, drei Treppenstufen auf einmal nehmend.

„Na dann, auf zum Frühstück, oder wie?" Andromeda stand auf und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Auf dem Weg begegneten sie vereinzelt kleinen Gruppen von Gryffindors, die schon wieder auf dem Rückweg zum Gemeinschaftsraum waren, um noch ein paar Schulsachen zu holen.

Als sie gerade an einer dieser Grüppchen vorbei waren, wurde Lily plötzlich an der rechten Schulter zurückgerissen, als wenn jemand im Vorbeigehen in sie reingelaufen wäre. Sie wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, um denjenigen um Entschuldigung für ihre Unaufmerksamkeit zu bitten, als sie merkte, dass der letzte der Schüler der Gruppe schon ein ganzes Stück entfernt war.

Muss ja richtig schnell gelaufen sein, dachte sie und runzelte die Stirn, während sie sich die Schulter rieb. Eingebildet habe ich mir das jedenfalls nicht.

„Kommst du, Lily?", rief Andromeda. Lilys Kopf ruckte herum und sie bemerkte, dass ihre Freundinnen schon ein ganzes Stück weiter waren und auf sie warteten. Sie wandte noch einmal den Kopf nach demjenigen um, der in sie geprallt war, dann beeilte sie sich, aufzuschließen.

In der Großen Halle herrschte noch reges Treiben. Die Eulen brachten gerade die morgendliche Post und überall segelten Federn zu Boden, während die Tiere die Empfänger ihrer Lasten suchten. Die vier Mädchen gingen zum Gryffindortisch und setzten sich auf ein paar freie Plätze.

„Was sagt der Stundenplan für heute?", fragte Alana, während sie sich ihr Porridge in eine Schüssel häufte und dann Honig darüber verteilte.

„Doppel Verwandlung", antwortete Megan. „Und nachmittags Zaubertränke."

„Uärgh", machte Andromeda und griff schnell nach ihrem Kelch mit Kürbissaft. „Wer hat dieses elende Fach erfunden?"

„Ich mag es", sagte Alana achselzuckend.

„Wenigstens haben wir einen guten Lehrer." Lily schob sich einen Löffel Müsli in den Mund. „Stellt euch nur mal vor, Professor Slughorn wäre wie der Parker. Der Typ macht Pflege magischer Geschöpfe echt zu einem Horrorfach. Da kann man ja direkt froh sein, dass Slughorn ein so netter Kerl ist."

„Na ja, aber Parker ist auch alt und verbittert", gab Andromeda zu bedenken. „Es liegt in seiner Natur, dass er junge Leute verabscheut."

Megan hob die Brauen. „Denkt ihr nicht, dass ihr da ein bisschen verallgemeinert?"

„Aber nur ein winziges bisschen", meinte Alana stur und nahm noch einen Löffel Porridge, um zu zeigen, dass das Thema damit für sie beendet war. „Will sie heute in Verwandlung eigentlich die Aufsätze einsammeln?"

* * *

„Hervorragend, Mr. Potter. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall ging die Reihen entlang und besah sich die Arbeiten der Schüler. James grinste zufrieden und lehnte sich gemütlich in seinem Stuhl zurück, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, und beobachtete, wie Lily versuchte, ihre Kröte verschwinden zu lassen.

Er selbst hatte es beim ersten Versuch geschafft, alle anderen in der Klasse waren noch geschäftig bei der Arbeit. Remus neben ihm (Professor McGonagall hatte von ihrer ersten Woche an dieser Schule an gelernt, dass man James und Sirius nicht nebeneinander sitzen lassen durfte) schwang seinen Zauberstab ein weiteres Mal, doch nur ein Fuß der Kröte verschwand. „Na, immerhin", murmelte er und übte weiter.

James wandte seinen Blick wieder Lily zu, die schräg rechts vor ihm saß. Ihre Kröte war bereits zur Hälfte verschwunden, was ihn nicht wunderte, da sie eine äußerst begabte Hexe war. Nur in Verwandlung konnte sie ihm nicht das Wasser reichen, was ihn ungemein freute. Er war der unangefochtene Schulbeste in Verwandlung und Verschwindezauber beherrschte er im Schlaf.

Beim dritten Versuch gelang es Lily, ihre Kröte verschwinden zu lassen und erntete ein Lächeln und fünf Punkte von Professor McGonagall dafür. Sie dankte ihr erfreut und wandte sich dann Megan neben sich zu, um ihr mit dem Zauber zu helfen.

Als sie ihren Kopf leicht schräg legte, um ihre Freundin beim Schwingen des Zauberstabs zu beobachten, stellte James fest, dass sie heute besonders gut aussah. Trotz des Pferdeschwanzes reichten ihr ihre Haare bis über die Schultern, an den Spitzen kringelten sie sich leicht und hoben sich leuchtend rot von der schwarzen Robe ab, die sie trug. Ihre Haare hatten ihn schon immer fasziniert. Er war noch nie einem Menschen mit einer so lebendigen Haarfarbe begegnet. Zwischen den dunkelroten Strähnen blitzten zimt- und kupferfarbene auf, die ihre Haarwellen schimmern ließen und ab und zu blitzte sogar ein wenig fließendes Gold darin auf.

Aber das Schönste an ihr waren ihre Augen, so intensiv grün und doch so wandlungsfähig. Wenn sie lachte, funkelten sie warm und weich. War sie müde, mischten sich die grünen Tiefen mit einem rauchigen Grau und wenn sie wütend war, konnten diese Augen kalt und scharf blicken wie glitzernde Smaragddolche.

Gerade hob sie erwartungsvoll eine rote Braue, als Megan ihren Zauberstab erneut durch die Luft schwingen ließ und diesmal den hinteren Teil ihrer Kröte verschwinden ließ. James' Gesichtsausdruck wurde weich, als er sah, wie sie sich für ihre Freundin freute und lächelte. Anscheinend machte sie einen witzigen Kommentar, denn auf Megans Gesicht zeigten sich nun ihre Grübchen.

„Geschafft!", sagte Remus freudig und riss James damit aus seinen Gedanken. Er war ganz froh darüber, denn wenn ihn jemand erwischte, wie er Lily mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck anstarrte, könnte er seinen Ruf so gut wie vergessen. Er klopfte Remus auf die Schulter, um ihm zu seinem Erfolg zu gratulieren, dann sah er sich nach Sirius um, um zu sehen, wie weit er mit seiner Kröte war.

Sein Freund hatte seine Kröte noch in Gänze vor sich sitzen. Sie beäugte ihn desinteressiert, während er eingenickt war, den Zauberstab noch in der Hand. Er hatte die Nacht durchgemacht, um in der Bücherei nach mehr Informationen zu Animagi zu suchen. Er hatte die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, etwas zu finden und durchforstete nächtelang die Verbotene Abteilung. James Tarnumhang war ihm wahrscheinlich vertrauter als dem eigentlichen Besitzer. Dennoch war er bisher erfolglos gewesen - wie es schien, hatten sie jegliche verfügbare Information über Animagus-Verwandlungen bereits gefunden, da gab es selbst in noch so langen Nächten nichts mehr zu entdecken, auch wenn sich die Folgen nun klar abzeichneten.

James schüttelte den Kopf über seinen Freund, entschied aber, dass man ihn genau so gut dem Schlaf der Gerechten überlassen könnte, und wandte sich wieder Remus zu. „Wie geht's dir im Moment, Kumpel?"

Remus wog den Kopf hin und her. „Noch ganz gut. Noch vier Tage."

Das Wort schwebte unausgesprochen in der Luft, aber natürlich war klar, was er meinte: Vollmond.

„Irgendwann werden wir die Lösung haben, um bei dir bleiben zu können", sagte James leise.

Sein Nachbar schüttelte betrübt den Kopf, während ein ersticktes Lachen aus seiner Kehle drang. „Wir haben doch schon überall nachgesehen. Aber auch wenn es nie etwas werden wird: Danke für deine Sorge und deine Bemühungen."

Bevor James etwas erwidern konnte, durchschnitt Professor McGonagalls scharfe Stimme unheilvoll die Luft. Rasch wandte er sich um, als er bemerkte, dass einmal nicht er der Grund für ihre Rüge war.

„Mister Black, wären Sie wohl so freundlich, Ihre Augen lange genug offen zu halten, um die Kröte vor Ihnen verschwinden zu lassen? Das könnte Ihrer Langeweile, die Sie ja so zu plagen scheint, Abhilfe schaffen."

Sirius, der angesichts der lauten Stimme aufgeschreckt war, setzte ein charmantes Grinsen auf. „Professor, Ihr Unterricht war wirklich äußerst interessant, das steht außer Frage, aber wie mit scheint hat mir heute Morgen jemand einen Streich gespielt und mir einen Schlaftrank unter meinen Kürbissaft gemischt. Ansonsten würde ich doch _nie_ in Ihrem Unterricht einschlafen!"

Die Klasse lachte, doch Professor McGonagalls Miene hatte sich nicht um einen Deut verändert. Sie stand noch immer mit streng geschürzten Lippen und einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue vor ihm und sah ihn abwartend an. „Ihre Kröte, Mr. Black", erinnerte sie ihn mit deutlichem Unterton.

„Immer dieser strenge Ton... Professor, Sie müssen lockerer werden. Wieso denn immer nur pauken? Wie wäre es mal mit einer netten Unterhaltung?"

Der Professor hob die Augenbraue ein Stück höher. „Nun, die können Sie haben, Black. Ab Morgen den Rest der Woche um acht Uhr in meinem Büro."

„Das erste Mal in diesem Schuljahr; so lange hab ich noch nie gebraucht, um eine Strafarbeit zu bekommen. Sie waren bisher nie so spät dran, Professor."

Professor McGonagall wandte sich wieder in Richtung Tafel. „Ich werde darauf achten, dass das nicht wieder vorkommt, falls Sie das beruhigen sollte. Und jetzt wenden Sie sich bitte alle wieder ihrer Arbeit zu, auch Sie, Mr. Black."

„Aye, Ma'am!" Sirius deutete einen Salut an und richtete dann zufrieden grinsend seinen Zauberstab auf die Kröte. „Tja, Pech für dich, Kumpel."

* * *

Als die Klingel schellte, um das Ende der Stunde anzuzeigen, erhoben sich die Gryffindors lärmend von ihren Stühlen. Auf dem Gang vor der Tür setzte das übliche Trampeln vieler Füße ein, als alle Schüler der Großen Halle entgegenströmten, um einen guten Platz beim Mittagessen zu ergattern.

Lily war gut gelaunt, die Stunde war gut gelaufen und draußen sah es vielversprechend warm aus, sodass nach dem Mittag vielleicht noch ein Spaziergang zum See drin wäre, um die letzten Sonnenstrahlen vor dem Winter zu genießen.

Sie war ein Sommertyp, mochte die Wärme und dass es schon hell war, wenn man aufstehen musste. Daher sehnte sie sich in den dunklen Monaten immer nach der Sonne und dem Vogelgezwitscher. Nur wenn Schnee lag, mochte sie den Winter. Schnee war wandlungsfähig genug, um sie zu faszinieren.

Lilys Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen, als ihr Verwandlungsbuch mit einem Klatschen auf dem Boden aufschlug. Offensichtlich hatte sie gedankenversunken danach gegriffen und es vom Tisch geschubst, anstatt es in die Hand zu nehmen. Sie bedeutete ihren Freundinnen seufzend, draußen auf sie zu warten, und wollte gerade nach dem Buch greifen, als sie eine Hand mit sauber geschnittenen Nägeln darum legte und es ihr entgegenhielt.

Lächelnd sah sie auf und setzte zu einem Dank an, als sie Potter erblickte. Auch wenn es sicher nicht intelligent aussah, starrte sie ihn doch mit offenem Mund an. Schnell fing sie sich wieder und riss ihm das Buch aus der Hand. „Danke, Potter", fauchte sie nicht gerade höflich, auch wenn er nichts getan hatte. Sie war jedoch zu irritiert, um sich groß darum zu kümmern. Seit wann war er höflich und hilfsbereit? Hatte sie irgendwas verpasst?

„Keine Ursache", meinte er gleichmütig. „Aber es lag im Weg. Als Gegenleistung geh doch einfach mal mit mir aus, Evans."

Für einen Moment sah sie ihn nur ungläubig an, dann jedoch schnaubte sie verächtlich. „Nein, danke. Und in Zukunft kann ich meine Bücher auch selbst aufheben." Erhobenen Hauptes, das Buch vor der Brust, marschierte sie aus dem Raum. Als er ihr nachsah, konnte er gerade noch sehen, wie sie den Kopf schüttelte, sodass ihr Pferdeschwanz hin und her schwang und goldene Reflexe aufblitzten.

„Netter Versuch", sagte Sirius dicht hinter ihm und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Auf zum Mittag, oder?"

„Sirius, versuch doch zur Abwechslung einfach mal nicht mit dem Magen zu denken", stichelte Remus, als sie in den Gang hinaustraten und ihren üblichen Weg zur Großen Halle einschlugen. „Wenn du weniger essen würdest, würde man dich vielleicht mal attraktiv nennen."

„Genau, dann würdest du vielleicht mal eine Freundin abkriegen", fügte James im selben Ton hinzu.

Sein Kumpel schwang seine Tasche über die Schulter und zeigte sich unbeeindruckt. „Womöglich solltet ihr eure eigenen Ratschläge befolgen, Freunde, dann klappt's auch mit den Mitschülerinnen."

* * *

„Geschafft!" Überschwänglich warf Andromeda ihre Tasche auf ihr Bett. „Endlich, endlich!"

Lily schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ sich dagegen sinken. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass dieser Tag noch mal vorbeigeht."

Sie bekam keine Antwort, denn ihre Freundinnen waren zu beschäftigt mit dem Schulschluss, um sich dazu aufzuschwingen. Megan legte ordentlich ihren Umhang zusammen und zog sich dann normale Muggelklamotten über. Als Lily sah, wie sauber die Kleidungsstapel im Schrank ihrer Freundin waren, schüttelte sie den Kopf und ließ sich auf deren Bett nieder. „Ich kann wirklich nicht verstehen, warum Dumbledore nicht dich als Vertrauensschülerin genommen hat."

Megan sah lächelnd auf, sie verstand gleich, warum Lily das sagte. „Du kannst dich durchsetzen und bist ein Organisationstalent. Man hört auf dich, du bist beliebt."

„Du bist auch beliebt, Meg." Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie auf die Komplimente erwidern sollte.

„Lils, du weißt, dass das allein nicht ausreicht." Meg setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett. „Dumbledore hat dich ausgesucht, weil er denkt, dass du am besten für den Posten bist, und ich unterstütze seine Entscheidung voll und ganz."

„Mutter Theresa", sagte Lily grinsend und Meg knuffte sie in die Rippen.

„Na, keine Prügelei", scherzte Andromeda, als sie aus dem Bad kam, die Haare neu frisiert. Bis auf zwei Strähnen zu beiden Seiten des Scheitels liefen die Haare vor ihren Ohren jetzt am Hinterkopf in einem Zopf zusammen, sodass sie ihr nicht störend ins Gesicht fielen, ihr Nacken aber bedeckt war.

„Seit wann trägst du deine Haare zum Zopf?", fragte Alana, als sie ihre Freundin betrachtete.

Andromeda zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich probiere mal was Neues aus, immer offen ist ja langweilig." Sie zupfte an ihren Haaren.

„Steht dir aber." Lily lächelte und öffnete ihren eigenen Zopf, sodass sich ihre dunkelrote Haarflut auf den Rücken ergoss. „Also, Feierabend und was jetzt?"

„Sie haben heute Abend noch Vertrauensschülersitzung, Gnädigste", erinnerte Andromeda und Lily verzog das Gesicht in einer „wie öde!" – Manier, „aber bis dahin könnten wir entweder mit den Hausaufgaben anfangen oder an den See gehen, weil das Wetter dazu einlädt."

„Oder wir verbinden beides und machen die Hausaufgaben am See", sagte Megan mit so endgültigem Ton, dass die anderen sich achselzuckend in ihr Schicksal fügten. Die Aufgaben würden sie so oder so irgendwann wieder einholen, wenn es vielleicht unpassender war, daher tat man wohl besser daran, sie schnell loszuwerden.

„Wir ziehen uns nur eben andere Sachen an, Meg, dann sind wir startklar, okay?" Alana warf Megan ein schnelles Lächeln zu, dann war sie bereits im Bad verschwunden, bevor ihre Freundin auch nur nicken konnte.

* * *

Eine Viertelstunde später saßen die Mädchen unten am See an ihrer Lieblingsbank und brüteten über den Hausaufgaben. Zaubertränke ging Alana leicht von der Hand, auch wenn eine ganze Rolle Pergament gefordert war; sie hätte auch drei schreiben können, half aber lieber Andromeda bei ihrem Text, da sie ein paar Schwierigkeiten hatte.

Dafür hatte sie selbst ihre Probleme bei Verwandlung. _„Beschreiben Sie das Verschwindenlassen eines kleinen Tieres und stellen Sie Überlegungen zu möglichen Komplikationen beim Verschwindenlassen größerer Tiere an."_ Was wollte die McGonagall von ihr?

Genervt ließ sie ihr Pergament sinken, um zu sehen, wie weit die anderen waren. Lily setzte gerade schwungvoll den letzten Punkt unter ihren Aufsatz für Zaubertränke, der für Verwandlung lag mit noch glitzernder Tinte neben ihr auf der Bank. Andromeda kämpfte sich durch die letzten Zentimeter ihres eigenen Textes und Megan war versunken in ihren Verwandlungsaufsatz.

„Lils, kannst du mir hier mal eben helfen?", fragte Alana. Lily packte ordentlich ihre Sachen zusammen, dann rückte sie näher an Alana und strich sich die Haare hinter die Ohren.

„Verwandlung? Also, das Super-Genie bin ich da zwar nicht, aber ich kann's ja mal versuchen." Sie legte den Kopf schräg und spähte auf die Aufgabenstellung. Hilfsbereit hielt Alana ihr das Blatt hin, sie konnte alle Hilfe gebrauchen, die sie kriegen konnte. „Der erste Aufgabenteil ist eigentlich ganz leicht. Du musst nur das beschreiben, was wir im Unterricht gemacht haben. Beim zweiten Teil brauchst du eigentlich nur das wiederholen, was sie uns über Verschwindezauber zu Beginn der Unterrichtseinheit gesagt hat."

„Okay, ich versuch's mal, aber bleib in der Nähe, ja?" Alana lächelte Lily dankbar an und beugte sich dann wieder über ihr Blatt. Auch wenn es nichts wurde, sie hatte es immerhin versucht.

* * *

„Ah, anscheinend sind wir nicht die Einzigen, die das Wetter genießen."

Vier Mädchenköpfe schossen herum.

„Oh, ihr gesellt euch zum niederen Fußvolk? Wie überaus großzügig!", sagte Alana sarkastisch, als sie die Marauder erblickte.

„Bloß keine zu überschwängliche Begrüßung, sonst brichst du dir noch die Zunge", erwiderte James unbeeindruckt und ließ sich auf der Bank nieder, die sich magisch auf eine für alle Sitzenden angenehme Größe ausdehnte.

„Was wird das, Potter?", fragte Lily und rückte möglichst weit zu Andromeda rüber. Pech nur, dass Sirius sich neben sie und seine Cousine setzte, sodass sie zwischen den beiden Jungen saß, neben denen sie am wenigsten von der gesamten männlichen Population Hogwarts' sitzen wollte – abgesehen von sämtlichen Slytherins vielleicht.

„Ich setzte mich, Evans", formulierte James das Offensichtliche, im selben Ton wie Lily, was nicht gerade schmeichelhaft klang.

„Wer hat euch angeboten, euch hinzusetzen?" Alana rückte ebenfalls von James ab, in Richtung Remus, der zwischen ihr und Megan saß.

„Wenn ich wieder aufstehen soll, brauchst du nur was sagen", sagte Remus amüsiert angesichts der Reaktion der beiden Mädchen, die sich seine Freunde sicher nicht so erhofft hatten.

„Nein, bleib sitzen, gegen _dich_ habe ich ja nichts."

„Warum hasst ihr uns eigentlich so?", schnitt James ein Thema an, das ihm schon länger auf dem Herzen lag. Er war nur zu stolz gewesen, es anzuschneiden, aber jetzt schien ein guter Augenblick, um es locker, ein bisschen scherzhaft, rüberzubringen.

„Wir hassen euch nicht, Potter", erwiderte Lily ernst. „Wir verabscheuen es bloß, wie ihr euch gebt. Sartre hat einmal gesagt: ‚Nur die Taten entscheiden über das, was man will. Du bist, was dein Leben ist.' Und euer Leben ist einfach armselig."

„Scheint ja ein ziemlich schlauer Typ gewesen zu sein, dieser Sartre", sagte James und spielte damit runter, dass er ziemlich vor den Kopf geschlagen war von dieser Ansicht. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass es sein Charakter war, der Lily abschreckte, aber anscheinend hatte er sie unterschätzt. Sie schien mehr von ihm zu halten, als ursprünglich angenommen.

„Er ist ein französischer Philosoph."

James nickte, obwohl es ihm ziemlich egal war, wer Sartre gewesen war. Er führte gerade eine halbwegs zivilisierte Unterhaltung mit Lily, da war es Wurst, was oder wer Gegenstand der Unterhaltung war. Auch wenn die grünen Augen, mit denen er sich ein Starrduell lieferte, eisig waren.

Was sie wohl dachte? Rasten die Gedanken hinter den grünen Mauern dahin oder konzentrierte sie sich darauf, nicht zu blinzeln? Verwünschte sie ihn oder suchte sie nach einer Erklärung für sein Verhalten? War sie unsicherer, als sie sich gab oder war sie so überzeugt von den Dingen wie eh und je?

„Habt ihr Hausaufgaben gemacht?"

Sie unterbrach den Blickkontakt und sah zu Peter, der die Pergamentrollen erspäht hatte. Innerlich gab James Peter einen Tritt in den Hintern. Die Zeit hatte stillgestanden, bis er unterbrochen hatte. Dann jedoch fuhr er sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und atmete tief durch. Nein, es war nicht Peters Schuld, dass er sich wie ein Idiot benahm. Er interpretierte mehr in die Sache rein, als es zu interpretieren gab. Und darüber hinaus konnte Peter nichts dafür, dass er einfach nicht über eine so schnelle Auffassungsgabe verfügte, wie alle anderen.

Seine innere Stimme, die sehr nach Remus klang, redete ihm zu, während die Mädchen Peter erklärten, was er bei den Aufsätzen zu schreiben hatte. Beiläufig registrierte er, wie Remus und Megan über irgendwas lachten und wie gut Lilys Haare rochen. Er fing Sirius' Blick auf, sein Freund hatte eine Augebraue hochgezogen, als wollte er fragen: „Was war das denn gerade, Kumpel?"

James hob die Brauen als Antwort. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst." Sein Freund verdrehte die Augen („Komm mir nicht auf die Tour. Spuck's einfach aus."), doch James gab stur vor, nicht zu wissen, was er wollte. „Fein", antwortete Sirius stumm, den Unterkiefer ein Stück vorgeschoben, die Lippen geschürzt.

„Ich glaube, ihr müsst gleich los zur Vertrauensschülersitzung, Remus", sagte er laut, um zu allen durchzudringen, den Blick aber fest auf James gerichtet. Dieser schüttelte geschlagen den Kopf. So was hatte ja kommen müssen.

„Oh, ja, danke, Sirius", sagte Remus und erhob sich eilig. Lily stand ebenfalls auf und verabschiedete sich von ihren Freundinnen. „Wir sehen uns nachher im Gemeinschaftsraum, wenn es nicht zu lange dauert."

„Keine Angst", antwortete Sirius, auch wenn der Satz gar nicht an ihn gerichtet war, „wir wissen uns schon zu beschäftigen." Und mit einem Seitenblick auf James stopfte er die Hände in die Hosentaschen und machte sich pfeifend auf den Weg zum Schloss.

James stöhnte und ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken. „Wird sicher ein toller Abend."


	11. Animagus werden für Dummies

A/N: Überarbeitete Fassung!

**Kapitel 11**

„Es muss doch noch mehr über Animagi geben!" Frustriert blätterte Sirius um und riss dabei fast die Seite aus dem Buch, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. Dass er freiwillig in die Bibliothek gegangen war, hatte schon Überwindung gekostet, aber dass diese dann noch nicht mal mit einer Antwort auf seine Frage aufwartete, empfand er als Beleidigung.

„Bestimmt", antwortete James und schlug sein Buch zu, den Blick über die Buchreihen schweifen lassend. „Nur nicht hier." Seufzend fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch sein ohnehin schon wirres Haar und ließ dann den Kopf auf den Tisch sinken.

Sirius rieb sich müde übers Gesicht, dann machte auch er sein Buch zu. „Komm, lass uns für heute Schluss machen. Die Bücherei macht eh gleich zu und im Gemeinschaftsraum ist bestimmt was los. Was wir brauchen, ist jemand, der sich damit auskennt, aber den haben wir nicht."

James hob ruckartig den Kopf und starrte seinen Freund an. „Das ist _die_ Idee! Warum bin ich da nicht schon längst drauf gekommen? Die McGonagall!"

„Du willst die McGonagall fragen?" Sirius' Blick verriet deutlich, dass er am Verstand seines Gegenübers zweifelte. „Du bist nicht ganz bei Trost, Jamesie. Komm, ich bring dich in dein Bettchen."

Er wollte James am Arm fassen, doch dieser stand auf. „Wir brauchen den Umhang! Los, mach schnell, dann ist die Versammlung noch nicht zuende!"

„Sag mal, worauf willst du hinaus? Du willst doch nicht etwa..." Sirius ging ein Licht auf und er blieb abrupt stehen. „Aber klar! Die McGonagall hat Bücher über Animagi in ihrem Büro stehen!" Er schwebte ob dieser Vorstellung in anderen Sphären, ein entrücktes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, und ließ sich von James mitziehen. „Das ist genial, James", hauchte er. „Wieso bin ich da nur nicht drauf gekommen? So oft, wie ich Strafarbeit bei ihr habe, müsste ich die Buchrücken doch schon auswendig kennen..."

„‚Animagusverwandlungen', ‚Wie werde ich ein Animagus?', ‚Die Anleitung zum Animagus, Vom Ministerium geprüft', ‚Höhere Magie: Verwandlung von Menschen'", rezitierte James, als sie den letzten Gang entlang hasteten. „Godric", sagte er zu der Fetten Dame, die bereitwillig zur Seite schwang und das Loch zum Gemeinschaftsraum enthüllte.

Auf dem Weg zum Jungenschlafsaal sahen sie Peter, der noch immer über seinen Hausaufgaben brütete. Viele begrüßten sie mit Handschlag oder einem Schulterklopfen, doch sie hielten sich nur so lange wie nötig bei den Leuten auf, ohne dass es auffällig war.

Fünf Minuten später bahnten sie sich vorsichtig und unsichtbar einen Weg durch die Menge. Ein paar Mal mussten sie wie angewurzelt stehen bleiben, wenn jemand scheinbar aus dem Nichts auftauchte und einmal stießen sie gegen einen Sessel, aber sonst kamen sie unfallfrei durch und harrten neben dem Porträtloch aus, in der Hoffnung, dass bald Jemand rein oder raus müsste.

Zehn Minuten verstrichen und sie hatten die Hoffnung bald aufgegeben, dass sie noch vorm Ende der Vertrauensschülersitzung hin und zurück kommen würden, doch da öffnete sich das Porträtloch von außen und eine Sechstklässlerin kam herein, die wohl in der Bücherei noch gearbeitet hatte.

„Danke", sagte Sirius galant und erntete dafür einen kräftigen Knuff von James. Doch die Gryffindor drehte sich nicht mal nach dem Sprecher um, sondern ging unbeirrt in Richtung der Treppen zu den Mädchenschlafsälen.

„Was sollte das?", zischte James draußen und zog Sirius mit sich den Gang entlang.

„Ich wollte nur höflich sein", erwiderte dieser in gemäßigter Lautstärke.

„Sirius! Wir sind unsichtbar, verdammt noch mal! Die hat uns eh nicht gesehen!"

Klugerweise schwieg Sirius für den Rest des Weges, denn James sollte man nicht noch mehr aufbringen, wenn er bereits wütend war – und ausnahmsweise hielt er sich heute an seinen eigenen Ratschlag.

Beim Büro der Professorin angekommen, sahen sie sich vor einem Problem. „Abgeschlossen!", flüsterte Sirius und stand wieder auf. „Was jetzt?"

„Wir könnten die Tür aufbrechen, aber das wäre weder sonderlich professionell, noch glaube ich, dass die abgeschlossene Tür die einzige Art ist, wie sie ihr Büro geschützt hat."

„Wir könnten es am Fenster versuchen", schlug Sirius vor und zuckte mit den Schultern. Gesagt, getan und kurz darauf hingen die beiden draußen an der Mauer, betend, dass sie weder abstürzten, noch dass jemand das Fenster von innen wieder schloss, dass sie für den Rückweg eingeplant hatten.

„Du hast nichts davon gesagt, dass das hier so hoch oben ist!", brüllte Sirius über das Rauschen des Windes hinweg, das ihm drinnen gar nicht aufgefallen war.

„Das war doch deine Idee!", brüllte James zurück und versuchte, nicht runter zu sehen. Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er endlich von dem schmalen Ziervorsprung an der Mauer runter war und jetzt vor einem Fenster zu McGonagalls Büro hockte. „Bitte, sei auf", beschwor er das Fenster eindringlich. Irgendwie hatte er sich diese Aktion etwas anders vorgestellt.

„Mach hinne!", drängte Sirius, der noch immer an die Mauer gepresst dastand.

„Ja, ja, ich mach so schnell ich kann!" Zu ihrem Glück hatte McGonagall nicht daran gedacht, die Fenster zu verhexen. Sie hatte wohl gedacht, dass niemand so bescheuert wäre, von draußen zu kommen, wo ihr Büro doch ziemlich weit über dem Erdboden war. „Bescheuert, allerdings", murmelte James.

„Was sagst du?", rief Sirius von oben.

„Nichts!", brüllte er zurück, dann kletterte er geschickt durch das Fenster und landete sanft auf dem Boden. Kurze Zeit später landete Sirius leise neben ihm. „Endlich."

„Jetzt schnell", flüsterte James und huschte rüber zu einem Bücherregal. Sie fanden schnell die gesuchten Bücher, verwandelten ein paar Kieselsteine vom See, die sie extra für solche Zwecke mitgenommen hatten, in ähnliche Buchrücken mit leeren Seiten, die sie ins Regal zurückstellten, dann hangelten sie sich zurück zum Fenster und kehrten schnellstmöglich in ihren Schlafsaal zurück.

Dort angekommen ließ James sich rücklings aufs Bett fallen. „Das war riskant."

Sirius schmiss seinen Packen Bücher aufs Bett und grinste. „Ich fand's lustig."

„Du findest so was immer lustig. Ich sag ja, du bist nicht ganz normal, mit deinem Hang zu so einem Kram." Dafür bekam James ein Kissen ins Gesicht.

„Ich bin normaler als du mit deinem Hang zu einer gewissen Lily Evans." Diesmal bekam Sirius das Kissen ab.

James hielt es für klüger, das Thema zu wechseln. „Lass uns lieber anfangen, das hier durchzulesen. Schnapp dir Pergament und Federkiel und mach dir Notizen. Wir müssen die Bücher bald zurückstellen, wer weiß, wann sie es merkt."

* * *

Die Versammlung der Vertrauensschüler schien sich endlos hinzuziehen. Es musste Einiges geklärt werden und da die Zahl der wöchentlichen Versammlungen gekürzt worden war, waren die Schulsprecher völlig überfordert und schafften es nicht, alles in zwei Stunden zu sagen, was gesagt werden musste.

Während sie sich zur Aufmerksamkeit zwang, dachte Lily bei sich, dass sie, wenn sie jemals Schulsprecherin werden sollte, das Ganze deutlich kürzer fassen würde und nicht jedes winzige Detail aufzählen würde. Selbst Professor McGonagall hatte schon glasige Augen und saß regungslos auf ihrem Stuhl. Man hätte meinen können, sie schliefe mit offenen Augen.

Seufzend richtete Lily ihren Blick wieder auf Corvin, den Schulsprecher, der ihnen gerade etwas über die Abläufe von Festessen erzählte und hoffte, dass er langsam zum Punkt kommen würde.

* * *

Nach anderthalb Stunden hatte Sirius drei dichtbeschriebene Rollen Pergament an Notizen und bei James sah es ähnlich aus. Peter war vor einer Stunde hochgekommen und hatte angefangen, ihnen zu helfen, war aber bereits eine halbe Stunde später von Müdigkeit übermannt auf seinem Buch eingeschlafen.

James gähnte und streckte sich, dann fuhr er sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und sah hinüber zu seinem besten Freund. „Und?"

Sirius kreiste mit den Schultern, um die Verspannung zu lösen. „Ich denke, für heute haben wir genug gemacht. Moony kann jederzeit zurückkommen. Wir können ja zusammentragen, was wir schon haben und dann entscheiden, wie wir weiter vorgehen."

„Meinetwegen", sagte James. „Also, im Grunde sagen alle Bücher doch das Gleiche: Ein komplexer Zauber, höhere Magie, die eigentlich nur Jemand ausführen kann, der in sich ruht. Dadurch hat er die geistige Stärke, die er braucht, um sich seines Charakters genug bewusst zu werden und die Verwandlung zum Tier zu schaffen."

„Die Selbstfindung ist aber nur der erste Schritt", sagte Sirius und James nickte bestätigend. „Ruht man in sich, was erst nach Wochen des Trainings erreicht wird, muss man ein paar Dinge beachten. Erstens: Es muss Neumond sein."

„Zweitens: Es muss draußen stattfinden, auf einem Hügel oder Berg. Es darf sonst niemand in der Nähe sein, die Anweisungen zu Verwandlung und Rückverwandlung müssen bekannt sein."

„Und man sollte das Ministerium informieren", setzte Sirius scherzhaft hinzu.

„Ja, klar. Warum buchen wir nicht schon mal unsere Zellen in Askaban vor? Nur Übernachtung und Frühstück oder hättest du lieber Vollpension?"

„Vollpension und Meerblick bitte. Oh, und morgens frisch gepressten Orangensaft."

Sie grinsten sich an, aber dann wurde Sirius' Gesicht wieder ernst. „Ich denke, dass diese Selbstfindung einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen wird, deshalb sollten wir bald damit anfangen. Wir ziehen das doch durch, oder? Für Moony."

James sah ihn einen Augenblick lang reglos an, dann nickte er. „Für Moony."

Sein Freund nickte ebenfalls, dann fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar. „Gut. Was haben wir morgen für Unterrichtsstunden?"

„Soweit ich weiß Doppel Alte Runen beziehungsweise Wahrsagen und nachmittags Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Zauberkunst", antwortete er.

„Sehr schön. Dann haben wir morgens genug Zeit, mit den Übungen zur Selbstfindung anzufangen. Laut Ausführungen in den Büchern ist das so eine Art Meditation. Du schottest dich geistig von der Umwelt ab", er zog das Buch zu rate, „überdenkst dein Leben, deine Entscheidungen, deine Fehler, deine Wünsche und Sehnsüchte sowie deine Ängste. Du wirst dir deiner Freunde und Feinde bewusst, deiner Stärken und Schwächen und so weiter, und so fort. Dafür ist Wahrsagen wie geschaffen."

„Gut. Die Summers wird es auch überleben, wenn ich sie mal eine Stunde nicht nerve. Obwohl sie dann einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen könnte bei dem Gedanken daran, was ich wohl aushecke, wenn ich sie mal eine Stunde in Ruhe lasse."

Sie sahen sich an und lachten. Die Tatsache, dass sie mit ihrer Recherche endlich weitergekommen waren, hatte eine große Last von ihren Herzen genommen. Sie hatten erst diesen Sommer beschlossen, doch zu versuchen, Animagi zu werden. Die Möglichkeit hatten sie schon in ihrem zweiten Jahr in Betracht gezogen, aber wieder verworfen, weil die höhere Magie sie schreckte. Nach Jahren der Recherche mussten sie aber dann doch einsehen, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab, daher hatten sie sich wieder auf das Animagus-Werden konzentriert.

James packte die Bücher in die Schublade seines Nachttisches. Remus würde da nicht rangehen, warum auch? „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass wir was haben. Mir behagte der Gedanke, das Ganze ohne Anleitung machen zu müssen, ganz und gar nicht."

„Mir auch nicht, Kumpel, das kannst du mir glauben", sagte Sirius düster, während er sich sein schwarzes T-Shirt überzog, das er nachts zu tragen pflegte. Unter dem Saum sah man graue Boxershorts, die gut trainierte Oberschenkel verbargen. Es war schon immer rätselhaft gewesen, warum Sirius so muskulös war, wenn er doch weder Quidditch spielte noch täglich joggte so wie James. Dennoch hatte er eine eiserne Kondition und einen Körper, um den ihn Adonis beneiden würde. Seine Freunde hatten schon immer den Verdacht gehabt, dass er heimlich trainierte, die Frage war nur, _was_ es war.

Der Adonis gähnte gerade ziemlich unattraktiv und streckte sich, dass seine Gelenke knackten. Normalerweise saß er nicht so lange über ein Buch gebeugt, daher war er froh, dass er keine weiteren Verspannungen heraufbeschwören musste. „Was jetzt?", fragte er James, der gerade Peter auf dessen Bett schweben ließ, wo dieser selig weiterschlief.

„Wollen wir noch mal raus?", erwiderte James als Antwort und entledigte sich ebenfalls seiner Schulkleidung. Bisher war er einfach noch nicht dazu gekommen, sich umzuziehen. Er zog sich ein weißes T-Shirt über den Kopf und ließ sich dann auf seinem Bett nieder.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, heute nicht mehr. Es sind zu viele Vertrauensschüler unterwegs. Und außerdem habe ich schon Schlafklamotten an", setzte er grinsend hinzu, was ihm nur ein Augenrollen einbrachte.

„Du bist so krank, Sirius."

„Mag sein", stimmte er zu und schmiss sich ebenfalls auf sein Bett, wo er die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte und zur Decke des Himmelbetts hochsah. „Was meinst du, was für ein Tier wirst du werden?"

James lehnte sich gegen das Kopfende und blickte nachdenklich auf die Tür. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hoffe natürlich, dass ich keine Schnecke oder so was werde."

„Du wirst ein Wurm", grinste Sirius.

„Dann wirst du eine Fliege. Oder nein, besser: so eine fette, eklige Spinne, bei deren Anblick alle Mädchen zu kreischen anfangen und die am Ende dann zertreten wird."

„Danke für die Blumen." Seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus, dann wurde er wieder ernst, ganz unüblich. „Ernsthaft mal: Hast du eine Ahnung?"

„Null", antwortete James. „Ich schätze, ich habe noch einen langen Weg vor mir, wenn ich meinen Charakter ausreichend erkennen will."

„Nicht nur du." Sirius seufzte und winkelte ein Bein an. Beide sahen auf, als die Tür aufging und Remus müde den Raum betrat. Er sah so aus, als wäre er gewaltsam aus dem Schlaf gerissen und durch die Gänge geschleift worden. Er konnte sich nicht zu einer Begrüßung aufschwingen und entledigte sich bereits auf dem Weg zum Schrank seiner Kleidung.

„Ebenfalls hallo", sagte Sirius, während er seinen Freund beäugte. „Man sieht ja so wach aus."

Remus grummelte etwas Unverständliches, als er sich den Pullover über den Kopf zog.

„Bloß nicht so überschwänglich, Moony, sonst bekommst du noch einen Knoten in der Zunge." James setzte sich auf und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, etwas, was er sich einfach nicht abgewöhnen konnte. Er machte das unbewusst und nicht, um jemanden zu beeindrucken, wie Evans immer dachte.

„Sagt mir Eins", wandte Remus sich abrupt an seine Freunde, den Pullover noch in der Hand. „Bin ich ungeduldig? Leicht gelangweilt? Kann ich nicht zuhören?"

„Was ist dem denn für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?", murmelte Sirius nur für James hörbar, dann sprach er wieder in normaler Lautstärke. „Du bist mit Abstand der geduldigste Mensch, den ich kenne."

„Dann tretet doch mal bitte diesen Schulsprechern in den Arsch! Sie haben eine geschlagene halbe Stunde alleine über _**das richtige Verhalten bei Festessen**_ geredet!"

Remus war selten wütend, aber jetzt konnte er sich kaum zurückhalten. Die Müdigkeit machte es wahrscheinlich auch nicht besser und er steigerte sich richtig in seine Wut rein. Seine Schultern zitterten vor unterdrückten Emotionen und sein Kiefer war so angespannt, dass James dachte, seine Zähne müssten splittern. Was sagte man in so einer Situation? „Aber immerhin hast du es durchgestanden, Moony, das spricht doch für dich."

„Keiner von uns hätte das gekonnt", fügte Sirius ernst hinzu und Remus zu Fäusten geballte Hände entspannten sich.

„Womöglich habt ihr Recht", sagte er und legte seinen zerknitterten Pullover sorgfältig zusammen und packte ihn dann auf einen Stuhl, damit die Hauselfen ihn zur Wäsche mitnehmen konnten. Das war wieder der alte Remus, der mit einem leisen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht in ein T-Shirt und Boxershorts schlüpfte und sich dann auf sein Bett setzte. „Und, habt ihr euch auch schön gelangweilt ohne mich?"

James und Sirius tauschten einen Blick. „Nööö."

Remus sah zwischen ihnen hin und her, einen besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Ihr heckt doch nicht etwa wieder was aus? Hat euch eure letzte Wette noch nicht gereicht?"

„War doch ein Erfolg", sagte Sirius locker. Warum die Nerven des guten Remus nicht ein bisschen strapazieren?

„Erfolg? Na, wenn du das so nennst. Ich denke eher, es war ein Desaster hoch Drei und nur eure Popularität hat euch davor gerettet, größeren Schaden davonzutragen. Bitte nicht noch mal."

„Keine Sorge, Moony." Er stützte die Ellbogen auf. „Uns hat einmal auch gereicht. Wir haben nichts Weltbewegendes gemacht, während du weg warst. Wenn wir anfangen, ein paar Streiche ohne dich zu planen, kommst du sowieso wieder und machst alles zunichte."

Ablenkung erfolgreich. „Das liegt aber nur daran, dass ihr jegliche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen außer Acht lasst. Ihr würdet doch schon zehnmal geschnappt worden sein, bevor ihr auch nur zum Kern der Sache gekommen wärt."

„Quatsch", entgegnete James. „Wir haben Dad's Tarnumhang, da kann nicht viel schief laufen."

„Sagst du. Ihr könnt das gerne ausprobieren." Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber du schätzt uns doch viel zu sehr, als dass du uns in die sichere Strafarbeit rennen lassen würdest", sagte Sirius und warf seinem Freund ein charmantes Grinsen zu.

„Ich würde mich da nicht drauf verlassen. Mir liegt nur Gryffindor am Herzen. Eigentlich hätten wir schon einen negativen Punktestand, wenn wir nicht immer so umsichtig vorgehen würden." Er hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und gähnte. „Aber wie auch immer, ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. Diese Schulsprecher machen einen fertig."

Dem hatten James und Sirius nichts entgegenzusetzen und bald war Ruhe im Jungenschlafsaal der Fünftklässler.

* * *

Nach der Vertrauensschülerversammlung schleppte sich Lily Evans die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch. Dreimal stolperte sie über eine Stufe, weil sie ihre Augen kaum offen halten konnte. Ein Vortrag von Corvin hatte einschläfernder gewirkt als eine Doppelstunde Binns direkt nach dem Aufstehen.

Sie stieß die Tür auf und sofort wandten sich ihr drei hellwache Gesichter zu. „Na, Lils, wie war's?", fragte Alana fröhlicher als für Lily im Moment gesund war.

„Kein Kommentar", grummelte sie und knöpfte auf dem Weg zum Schrank ihre Bluse auf.

„So schlimm?" Megan warf ihr einen mitleidigen Blick zu. „Warte, ich leg dir eben deine Klamotten zusammen, dann kannst du schneller ins Bett krabbeln."

Dankbar reichte Lily ihrer Freundin ihre Kleidung, zog sich ihr Nachthemd über und kroch unter die Bettdecke. Das Bett senkte sich leicht, als Andromeda sich darauf setzte. „Sag uns nur, ob etwas Wichtiges gesagt wurde, ja?"

„Eigentlich nicht", murmelte Lily, schon halb dösend. „Nur die Ausgangssperre wurde von neun auf zehn verlegt."

„Ehrlich? Genial", ließ sich Alana hören, doch Lily bekam das schon nicht mehr mit.

„Du bist doch nie so lange draußen", sagte Andromeda, als sie wieder in ihr eigenes Bett zurückging. „Warum freust du dich dann so?"

„Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden, meine Liebe", erwiderte sie.

Megan kehrte ebenfalls in ihr Bett zurück. „Hast du Jemanden im Auge?"

Bedächtig wog sie den Kopf hin und her. „Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. Wenn es so weit sein sollte, werdet ihr es mitbekommen, ganz sicher."

„Na, als deine Freunde wollen wir das doch mal hoffen." Andromeda gähnte. „Aber bis dahin können wir ja erst mal schlafen gehen, nötig haben wir es sicher. Gute Nacht." Sie knipste das Licht aus und der Raum wurde in Dunkelheit gehüllt, sodass nur noch Lilys gleichmäßige Atemzüge zu hören waren.


	12. Heimeliges Hogwarts Halloween

A/N: Ich werde mal sehen, ob es noch jemanden gibt, der diese Geschichte liest. Ich weiß ja selbst, dass man meine Updates an eine halben Hand abzählen kann und ich mich eigentlich drei Seiten lang nur dafür entschuldigen sollte, aber dann denke ich an all die Arbeit, die seit meinem letzten Update zu erledigen war und finde es ein wenig gerechtfertigt. Dennoch: Ich entschuldige mich tausend Mal und noch tausend Mal mehr für meine Unzuverlässigkeit! Bitte, hasst mich nicht!

**Kapitel 13**

Als der Gong ertönte, der das Ende der Alte Runen-Stunde anzeigte, trat Lily an den Tisch, den sich Remus und James teilten. Letztgenannter packte gerade sein Buch weg, sah jedoch auf, als die genervte Irin vor ihm auftauchte. Ohne Vorwarnung stieß sie ihm den Zeigefinger in die Rippen.

„Hör auf, mich im Unterricht anzustarren. Du machst dir vielleicht einen Scherz daraus, aber ich versuche, etwas zu _lernen_, falls dir der Begriff etwas sagt. Also lass es in Zukunft, kapiert?"

Er sah runter auf den Finger, dann wieder hoch auf ihr Gesicht. „Gut, ich schlage dir ein Geschäft vor, Evans", sagte er locker. „Du gehst mit mir aus und ich starre dich nicht mehr an. Wie wär's?"

Lily knirschte hörbar mit den Zähnen und stieß wieder zu. „Nie. Im. Leben." Bei jedem Wort bohrte sich ihr Finger tiefer in seine Rippen, doch er zuckte nicht mit der Wimper. „_Potter_."

Damit drehte sie sich um und stolzierte aus dem Klassenraum.

„Dieser Kerl ist doch das Letzte!", zischte sie Megan und Andromeda zu, die draußen auf sie warteten. „Stranguliert mich bitte, sollte ich jemals mit ihm ausgehen!" Sie packte ihre leicht irritiert aussehenden Freundinnen an den Armen und zerrte sie mit sich den Korridor entlang.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass das jemals passieren wird", kommentierte Anda leichthin, als würde sie Lilys Schraubstockgriff und ihre grimmige Miene nicht bemerken.

„Ich gehe lieber auf Nummer sicher."

Megan zog vorsichtig aber wirkungslos an ihrem Arm, der langsam taub wurde. „Lily, denkst du nicht, dass du ein klitzekleines Bisschen überreagierst?" Als die gefährlich funkelnden grünen Augen auf sie fielen, verdrehte sie ihre eigenen mit einem Seufzer. „Er hat dich nur angesehen und schon machst du ihn völlig zur Schnecke und tust so, als hätte er sich unsittlich an dir vergangen."

Die zornige Irin setzte schon zu einer hitzigen Rechtfertigung an, doch Megan war noch nicht fertig. Mutter Theresa hin oder her, sie konnte sich auch durchsetzen, wenn sie es für nötig hielt.

„Du magst ihn nicht, dagegen sage ich ja auch gar nichts, denn so zu fühlen, wie du fühlst, das ist dein gutes Recht. Aber genauso hat er das Recht zu fühlen, wie er fühlt. Und wenn er dich mag und das auch zeigt, dann kannst du ihm dafür nicht auf die Zehen treten, ebenso wenig wie er dich dafür anbrüllen kann, dass du ihn nicht magst."

Lily öffnete den Mund, doch als sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte, schloss sie ihn wieder. Megan _hatte_ Recht, das ließ sich nicht leugnen. Schließlich sagte sie: „Na schön, du hast ja Recht. Aber dieser Kerl regt mich einfach auf und irgendwas klickt dann." Unsicher zuckte sie mit den Schultern und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ein entgegenkommender Siebtklässler musterte sie unverhohlen.

Andromeda tätschelte ihrer Freundin die Schulter. „Hey, jeder von uns hat so einen Menschen, bei dem sich einem einfach alles abschaltet, egal ob positiv oder negativ. Bei Lana ist es mein Cousin, bei mir mein Vater, bei Meg Remus" – sie erntete einen leisen Protestruf – „und bei dir eben Potter. Das ist so normal wie das Atmen, man kann da genauso wenig für." Lily nickte geschlagen. „Und jetzt sollten wir uns zum Mittag begeben, sonst haben die Jungs sicher alles aufgefuttert."

* * *

Die Tage bis zur nächsten Vertrauensschülerversammlung vergingen für Lily eindeutig zu schnell. Sie war am Montagabend und zu allem Überfluss musste sie alleine dorthin, denn Remus – der schon den ganzen Tag lang schlecht ausgesehen hatte – war krank und hatte sich entschuldigt. Deshalb ließ sie sich seufzend auf den für sie vorgesehenen Stuhl nieder und versuchte so gut wie möglich Corvins Begrüßung zu lauschen.

Als die Listen mit der Tagesordnung rumgingen, warf sie einen mehr oder weniger interessierten Blick darauf.

_Vertrauensschülerversammlung vom 08.09.1975_

_Schulsprecher: Corvin Banks_

_Schulsprecherin: Lara Miguel_

Lily warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf Lara, eine hochgewachsene, schlanke Spanierin mit dunkler Haut und langen schwarzen Locken, die sich um ihr feingemeißeltes Gesicht kräuselten. Ihrer Meinung nach sah sie überhaupt nicht wie eine Schulsprecherin aus und dieser Eindruck wurde noch dadurch verstärkt, dass sie sich im Hintergrund hielt und die Vertrauensschüler mit ruhigen, dunklen Augen musterte, während Corvin redete. Doch mit einem Schulterzucken wandte Lily sich wieder dem Blatt zu.

_Tagesordnung:_

_1. __Begrüßung_

_2. __Einteilung des Patrouillendienstes_

_3. __Hogsmeade-Wochenenden_

_4. __Halloween_

_5. __Dumbledore Anliegen_

_6. __Sonstiges_

Sie ließ das Pergament auf ihren Schoß sinken. Dumbledore hatte eine Anliegen? Na, was das wohl war?

Corvin räusperte sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit der leise flüsternden Vertrauensschüler wiederzuerlangen. Lily fing einen Blick von Dorcas auf, die in ihre Richtung die Augen verdrehte und grinste zurück, dann wandte sie sich dem Schulsprecher zu.

„Gut, zweiter Punkt der Tagesordnung. Patrouillendienste werden nach den Plänen gemacht, die nachher ausgeteilt werden. Ihr solltet möglichst nicht alleine nachts in den Gängen herumlaufen, also macht eure Rundgänge mit einem Partner. Wir haben uns dieses Jahr für einen stichprobenartig aufgebauten Patrouillendienst entschieden, also wird nicht an jedem Abend in der Woche einer von uns durch das Schloss streifen. Mehr gibt es nicht zu sagen, also weiter zu Punkt drei."

Lara gab die Patrouillenpläne herum, während Corvin einen Kalender heraufbeschwor, der für alle gut sichtbar war. „Die Hogsmeade-Wochenenden. Es gibt keine Regelung, wie viele Wochenenden erlaubt sind – ein Mangel, auf den ich den Schulleiter noch einmal ansprechen werde -, also haben Lara und ich uns überlegt, dass vier vielleicht eine gute Zahl wäre. Gibt es irgendwo andere Meinungen?"

Lily sah sich um, aber es schien keiner etwas dagegen einzuwenden zu haben. Auch ihr schien vier eine plausible Lösung. Eins vor Halloween, eins vor Weihnachten, eins vor Ostern und eins vor den Sommerferien und alle wären glücklich.

Corvins Gedanken schienen sich in ähnlichen Richtungen bewegt zu haben, denn auf ein Schnipsen seines Zauberstabes hin erschienen auf dem Kalender gelb markierte Wochenenden und grün markiert die Ferien. „Das sind unsere Vorschläge. Meinungen?"

Eine Weile wurden die Termine hin und her geschoben, bis schließlich alle zufrieden waren. Dann trat zu Lilys Überraschung Lara nach vorne und ersetzte den Kalender durch eine Tafel. „Punkt vier der Tagesordnung ist die Planung zu Halloween. Wie ihr alle in den letzten Jahren ja mitbekommen habt, ist Halloween eine große Feier, deshalb möchte ich jetzt schon mit den Vorbereitungen anfangen."

Halloween. Lily liebte Halloween in Hogwarts. Nicht nur, dass der Unterricht ausfiel und es ein großes Festessen gab, es wurde auch kostümiert gefeiert. Die Vertrauensschülerversammlung einigte sich jedes Jahr auf ein Thema, auf das die Kostüme ausgerichtet sein mussten und dann ging der Spaß erst richtig los.

Die Schüler wurden in ihnen unbekannten Paaren zusammengelegt und ihre Aufgabe über den Tag war es, herauszufinden, wer ihr Partner war. Sie bekamen verschlüsselte Hinweise per Eulenpost zugeschickt und hatten bis um acht Uhr abends Zeit, diese zu enträtseln. Wer bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt seinen Partner gefunden und sich mit ihm in der großen Halle versammelt hatte, bekam für sein Haus einen Punkt gutgeschrieben.

Nach dem Acht-Uhr-Schlag durften die Partner sich verraten, wer sie waren (vorher wurde es nur selten erraten, denn natürlich waren die Kostüme bis zur Perfektion verzaubert) und die Verzauberung des Gesichts etc. wurde aufgehoben. Danach wurde noch bis um zwölf gefeiert, samt und sonders mit Festessen und Musik.

Lily wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Lara um Vorschläge für das diesjährige Thema bat.

Themenvorschläge? Wenn es darum ging, Themen für irgendwelche Veranstaltungen zu finden, dann war sie ungefähr so kreativ wie Politiker im Wahlkampf: Sie konnte womöglich etwas sagen, was ganz nett klang, aber im Nachhinein stellte sich dann heraus, dass es nie im Leben umsetzbar wäre.

Aber glücklicherweise waren die anderen Vertrauensschüler begeisterter bei der Sache und so hatten sie nach einer halben Stunde Diskussion, Debatte und noch mehr Kleinkrieg endlich das Thema „Muggelgeschichte" ausgesucht. Das hieß grob übersetzt, dass sich jeder in ein Napoleon- oder Katharina-die-Große-Kostüm quetschte und dann so tat, als wäre er aus dem geheimnisvollen Nebel der Zeiten ersprungen.

Lily verscheuchte den Gedanken von Dumbledore in einem altgriechischen Gewand aus ihrem Kopf und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Lara zu, die inzwischen erklärte, dass sie bis zur nächsten Versammlung für jeden von ihnen einen Zeitplan fertig haben wollte, damit jeder wusste, was seine Aufgaben waren und wann er sie erledigt haben sollte.

Alle nickten brav und zustimmend und damit war das Thema abgehakt. Lily sah runter auf ihren Zettel, wo nun der fünfte Punkt der Tagesordnung anstand: _Dumbledores Anliegen_, was auch immer das sein mochte.

Jemand räusperte sich und als sie aufsah, entdeckte sie zu ihrer Überraschung den geduldig lächelnden Schulleiter vor den Vertrauensschülern. Soweit sie gehört hatte, nahm Dumbledore nur in äußert seltenen Fällen an ihren Sitzungen teil – es war eine andere Sache, dass er sich regelmäßig mit den Schulsprechern traf – und daher wusste sie nicht, ob sie beunruhigt sein sollte.

Ihren Kollegen schien es genauso zu gehen, denn sie warfen sich nervöse Blicke zu, doch da der Schulleiter nur ruhig lächelnd dastand und keinerlei Anstalten machte, in Tränen auszubrechen oder loszubrüllen, entspannten sie sich allmählich wieder.

Dumbledore sah in die Runde, dann ließ er sich auf dem Tisch von Lara und Corvin nieder, ohne darauf zu achten, dass er sich auf ihre Dokumente setzte. Er legte die Fingerspitzen in der allen schon so wohlbekannten Geste aneinander und musterte sie nacheinander. Die Vertrauensschüler wurden in ihren Sitzen kleiner und rutschten unruhig hin und her, denn noch immer sprach Dumbledore kein Wort.

Endlich entschloss er sich zu sprechen. „Es gibt keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung, Sie können sich wieder ganz entspannt hinsetzen. Das, was ich heute mit Ihnen besprechen möchte, wird möglicherweise ein paar Veränderungen nach sich ziehen, aber ich denke, denen werden Sie im Falle des Falles aufgeschlossen begegnen." Wieder lächelte er.

„Vorher möchte ich Sie jedoch daran erinnern, warum Sie hier sitzen. Wie Sie sich sicher ins Gedächtnis rufen können, sind Sie von mir persönlich ernannte Vertrauensschüler. Ich habe Sie alle ausgewählt, weil ich dachte und noch immer denke, dass Sie die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann sagte eine Sechstklässler aus Ravenclaw: „Verzeihung, Professor, aber worum genau geht es hier?"

Dumbledore sah fröhlich in die Runde. „Ich möchte Uniformen einführen."

Stille.

Das war es also, warum Dumbledore gekommen war. Die Bombe war geplatzt. Uniformen einführen? Lily wusste nicht genau, was sie davon halten sollte. Sicher, alle anderen Kinder in ganz Großbritannien mussten ebenfalls Uniformen tragen, aber bisher war sie immer stolz darauf gewesen, dass es in Hogwarts nicht so war. Das machte es noch besonderer.

„Uniformen, Sir?", fragte ein Siebtklässler aus Hufflepuff.

„Ganz recht, Jeffrey", antwortete der Schulleiter. „Ich möchte, dass Sie darüber abstimmen, ob wir Uniformen in Hogwarts einführen sollten, oder nicht."

Eine Slytherin-Sechstklässlerin runzelte die Stirn. „Und wie sollen die aussehen?"

Dumbledore erhob sich schwungvoll. „Ich habe mir erlaubt, Madam Malkin aus der Winkelgasse zu beten, ein paar Vorschläge anzufertigen." Er schnipste mit dem Zauberstab und sofort erschienen Schaufensterpuppen in diversen Ausfertigungen magischer Schulroben, samt und sonders mit Spitzhüten, Handschuhen und Schals. „Aber vorher dachte ich mir, dass wir darüber abstimmen sollten, ob eine Uniform überhaupt zur Debatte steht. Sie brauchen vielleicht etwas Bedenkzeit."

Dumbledore setzte sich wieder und Lily starrte baff auf die Modelle. Irgendwie kam sie sich überrumpelt vor. Schuluniformen? Na ja, sie selbst hatte nichts dagegen. Das würde ihr immerhin die Zeit ersparen, die sie morgens nachdenklich vor ihrem Kleiderschrank zubrachte. Schulroben für den Unterricht und in der unterrichtsfreien Zeit könnte man sich dann so kleiden, wie man es mochte. Das erschien ihr ganz gut.

Immerhin litten im Unterricht die Klamotten doch ganz schön. Wenn man von einem verirrten Zauber am Ärmel getroffen wurde oder der Zaubertrank mal zu hoch kochte entstanden ganz schnell Löcher. Darüber hinaus liefen sowieso schon sehr viele an der Schule mit Roben herum, fast das ganze Haus Slytherin zum Beispiel. Warum also nicht?

Als die Bedenkzeit rum war, stimmten die Vertrauensschüler mit neunzehn zu sieben Stimmen für die Uniformen.

Dann entbrannte die Debatte um das Aussehen. Zu farbige Stoffe wurden bereits ganz früh aus der Auswahl verbannt, weil sie zu sehr eines der vier Häuser unterstützten. Eine Variante mit allen vier Hausfarben wurde ebenfalls abgelehnt, weil sie zu knallig war. Schließlich blieben noch braun, grau, schwarz und weiß übrig.

Weiß wurde rausgeworfen, weil es zu empfindlich war, und braun wurde aus der Debatte genommen, weil irgendjemand behauptet hatte, es wäre zu rötlich und würde somit für Gryffindor stehen. Damit diskutierten sie nun darüber, ob sie graue oder schwarze Uniformen haben wollten. Zu beidem wurde gesagt, es sähe zu öde aus und sie stritten sich, bis jemand den schlauen Kommentar machte, dass man es ja auch mischen könnte.

Nach einer geschlagenen Stunde, die Lily Kopfschmerzen bereitete, entschied sich die Versammlung für eine Variante mit schwarzen Umhängen, darunter grauen Unterteilen, weiße Hemden und grauen Pollundern. Dazu gab es schwarze Spitzhüte, schwarze Handschuhe und Wappen, Krawatten und Schals in Hausfarben.

Dumbledore erhob sich, den Zettel mit der endgültigen Fassung in der Hand. „Ich werde morgen beim Frühstück die Entscheidung der Versammlung verkünden. Sie können mit den neuen Uniformen am Sonntag in zwei Wochen rechnen." Lily wollte sich schon erheben, als Dumbledore Anstalten machte zu gehen, da drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Ach, den ersten Satz Uniformen bezahlt übrigens das Ministerium, das mich um diesen Schritt gebeten hat."

* * *

Am Ende der Versammlung stellte Lily fest, dass sie zwei Stunden in dem kleinen Klassenraum gesessen hatte. Sie gähnte und streckte sich, nachdem Corvin seine Abschiedsrede gehalten hatte – man sollte meinen, sie würden sich nie wiedersehen, so einen Aufstand hatte er gemacht - , dann erhob sie sich und ging hinüber zu den Fünftklässlern aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw.

Dorcas gähnte ebenfalls gerade ausgiebig und lehnte an Takeru Takahata, dem anderen Vertrauensschüler aus Hufflepuff. Dieser musterte Lily aus trägen, dunklen Mandelaugen. Dean Phillips, dem Ravenclaw, fielen die Augen immer wieder zu und nur Sarah Biggs, die in Lilys Arithmantikkurs war, schien wach zu sein.

„Meine Güte, hier herrscht ja eine Bombenstimmung", begrüßte Lily ihre Jahrgangskameraden.

Dorcas öffnete ein braunes Auge. „Oh, Lily." Dann klappte sie es wieder zu.

Kopfschüttelnd verabschiedete sich der Rotschopf von ihren Freunden, die sich langsam aufzuraffen begannen, und kehrte zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Dort war es noch immer voll und laut, aber glücklicherweise gab es keinen Corvin. Lily ließ sich auf den Platz neben Megan auf dem Sofa fallen.

„Na, wie war's?", fragte diese und stupste ihrer Freundin einen Ellbogen in die Rippen.

Sie öffnete die Augen und starrte an die Decke. „Wenn ich jetzt sage, dass es eigentlich ganz interessant war, wird mir eh keiner glauben."

„Oh mein Gott, ein Wunder!", rief Alana und hockte sich neben Lilys linkes Knie. „Sie haben Corvin doch nicht etwa ins St. Mungos eingeliefert, oder?"

Über Megans empörten „Alana!"-Ausruf hinweg, schüttelte Lily den Kopf. „Nein, wir haben nur Halloween besprochen, eine Uniform eingeführt und unsere Patrouillenpläne bekommen."

Jetzt war auch Andromeda hellhörig geworden. „Warte mal. Hast du gerade was von einer Uniform gesagt? Für Vertrauensschüler?"

„Nein. Für alle Schüler."

Ehrlich gesagt hatte Lily gedacht, dass die Nachricht etwas mehr Wirkung auf ihre Freundinnen haben würde. Aber Megan nickte nur mit einem „Hmm", Andromeda sagte „Oh, okay" und Alana blieb die Puste weg.

Als die Nachricht endlich zu ihr durchgedrungen war, sah sie Lily von unten her an. „Soll das heißen, dass jeder diese Uniform tragen _muss_? Tag und Nacht? Keine eigenen Klamotten mehr?"

„Also, Tag und Nacht ist übertrieben, in der unterrichtsfreien-", setzte Lily an, aber Alana war schon das genug.

„Aber ich will keine Uniform! Ich will meine Kleider anziehen!"

Da Lily eindeutig zu müde und entnervt war, um über so etwas Albernes wie Alanas Kleidervorlieben zu diskutieren, zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern und schloss die Augen.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa _für_ den Kram gestimmt, oder?", drang eine wütenden Stimme mit einem jetzt deutlich zu hörenden schottischen Akzent zu ihr durch.

Sie seufzte gereizt. „_Doch_, Alana. Und selbst wenn dir das nicht passt, mir ist es egal. Geh dich doch bei Dumbledore beschweren."

Als nächstes hörte sie ein wütendes Gemurmel, fühlte, wie Alanas Körperwärme sich von ihrem Knie entfernte und ließ den Kopf gegen die Lehne zurückfallen. Es war ihr ziemlich schnuppe, dass ihre beste Freundin sauer auf sie war. Sie würde sich ganz sicher nicht dafür rechtfertigen, dass sie nach bestem Wissen gehandelt hatte.

Da Lily sich anscheinend in der nächsten halben Stunde nicht vom Platz bewegen wollte, sah Megan zur Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hin. „Ich glaube, ich gehe mal und versuche ihr schonend beizubringen, dass Uniformen nicht der Weltuntergang sind."

„Lass das lieber", sagte Andromeda hinter ihrem Buch.

„Wieso?"

„Na ja." Sie ließ das Buch sinken. „Alana ist ein schottischer Sturschädel, aber sie wird früher oder später selbst drauf kommen, dass sie nichts dran ändern kann. Dann wird sie auf Lily sauer sein, weil sie für die Uniformen gestimmt hat, Lily keift, Alana mault zurück und früher oder später ist alles wieder normal. So war es bisher immer."

Lily öffnete die Augen, um Andromeda böse anzusehen. „Ich _keife_ nicht."

Ungerührt vergrub die andere ihre Nase wieder zwischen den Seiten ihres Buches. „Nenn es, wie du willst."

„Hey, ich keife _nicht_!"

„Ach du liebes Bisschen, jetzt sei meinetwegen auch noch beleidigt, dann können Megan und ich wenigstens ein bisschen unsere Ruhe haben! Ich kann ja auch nichts dafür, dass Alana dich angeschnauzt hat."

„Du hättest mir ja auch mal helfen können!", schnappte Lily wütend, weil Andromeda den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte.

Wieder ließ diese das Buch sinken und funkelte Lily an. „Und mir ihren Zorn einhandeln? Nein, Lily, da hatte ich nichts mit zu tun, also versuch nicht, mir irgendwelche Schuldgefühle zu machen."

„Oh, gut, dass _du_ fein aus dem Schneider bist, während _ich_ Alanas Giftpfeile abkriege!"

„Du weißt, dass du jetzt unfair und egoistisch bist?"

Inzwischen hatte Lily sich erhoben und die Arme in die Seiten gestemmt. „Egoistisch bin ich jetzt also auch noch? Sehr schön, lass es nur alles raus, Andromeda, nimm ruhig kein Blatt vor den Mund! Immer rauf, ich kann das ja ab!"

„Führ dich nicht auf wie ein kleines Kind, Lily. Du legst dir jeden Satz von mir einfach so hin, wie du es gerne hättest. Das hat nichts mehr mit dem zu tun, was ich eigentlich gesagt habe!"

„Ach, ein kleines Kind bin ich jetzt also auch noch? Egoistisch, unreif, unfair, möchtest du noch etwas hinzufügen, wo du schon dabei bist?"

„Schon wieder! Das ist mir echt zu blöd!" Andromeda schnappte sich ihr Buch und marschierte rüber zu ihrem Cousin und dessen Freunden, wo sie sich ohne ein Wort niederließ und wieder hinter dem Buchrücken verschwand, obwohl jeder scharfe Beobachter hätte sehen können, dass sich ihre Augen nicht bewegten.

„Jetzt bin ich auch noch blöd, aha!", rief Lily ihrer Freundin hinterher, doch die Reagierte, indem sie demonstrativ eine Seite umblätterte.

„Lily", begann Megan beruhigend, „Denkst du nicht, dass du ein bisschen überreagierst?"

Wutschnaubend wandte Lily sich ihrer letzten Freundin zu. „Willst du auch noch was zur Liste hinzufügen? Tu dir bloß keinen Zwang an!" Und damit rauschte sie in die andere Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes, wo sie sich an einem Tisch niederließ und einem protestierenden Drittklässler ein Buch aus der Hand riss, um wenigstens einen Rest von Würde zu behalten.

Megan sah zwischen ihren Freundinnen hin und her und seufzte tief. Was für ein harmonischer Samstagabend.

* * *

Etwas früher an diesem Samstagabend war Sirius fröhlich in den Jungenschlafsaal geplatzt, der zu der Zeit nur von James und Peter bewohnt war, weil Remus sich in den Krankenflügel verabschiedet hatte.

„Hey, warum die gute Laune?", fragte James träge von seinem Bett aus, wo er ein zerknülltes Stück Pergament zu einem Besen geformt hatte und es durch die Luft schweben ließ.

Sein Kumpel grinste breit. „Ich habe etwas gefunden, das uns vielleicht bei der Selbstfindung weiterbringen wird." Er warf das, was er in der Hand hatte, auf James' Bett. Dieser gab ein atemloses „Uff" von sich, denn das Etwas hatte mit erstaunlicher Kraft die Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst. Er sah hinunter auf das Buch auf seiner Brust.

„Ein Buch? Das soll uns helfen?" Er las den Titel. „Sirius! Das ist dein Muggelkunde-Buch, wie soll uns das helfen?"

Sirius ließ sich gemächlich auf James' Bett nieder und grinste noch breiter. „Ich sage nur: Chinesische Philosophie."

Er bekam einen mehr als schrägen Blick zugeworfen. „Ja, klar. Chinesische Philosophie. Das hilft uns jetzt aber bei der Selbstfindung. Willst du etwa zum Buddhismus übertreten und durch Erleuchtung ein Animagus werden?" James schnaubte. „Was für ein Tier wärst du dann wohl? Eine heilige indische Kuh?"

„Ha ha", antwortete Sirius trocken. „Dann gib es eben wieder her, wenn du dir zu gut dafür bist."

Sein Freund streckte das Buch aus seiner Reichweite. „Jetzt sei doch nicht gleich beleidigt. Erzähl erst mal, was du gefunden hast."

Peter kam interessiert näher und setzte sich neben Sirius auf das Fußende von James' Bett.

„Also, wir nehmen das bald in Muggelkunde durch und weil es ganz nützlich klang, habe ich mich mal ein bisschen damit beschäftigt. Das wichtigste war für diese Typen mit den nicht aussprechbaren Namen eigentlich die Charaktervervollkommnung."

„Ah", machte James und zog vielsagend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das macht alles um einiges klarer."

„Ich sag ja, dass es vielleicht nützlich sein kann. Also, Vervollkommnung. Die hatten alle etwas unterschiedliche Ansichten, wie das zu erreichen ist. An sich ging es jedoch immer um so grundlegende Dinge wie Tugenden und Einheit mit der Welt und so."

„Für mich klingt das ganz schön schwierig", warf Peter ein.

„Und damit uns das Ganze etwas klarer wird, habe ich mir dazu mal etwas aus der Bücherei ausgeliehen", fuhr Sirius fort, als wäre er nie unterbrochen worden, und warf noch ein paar Bücher auf James' Bett.

„_Du_ warst in der Bibliothek?", fragte sein Freund ungläubig. „Dann muss es ja was wirklich Phänomenales sein, wenn es dich so sehr begeistert hat."

Er grinste breit. „Hör auf reden und fang lieber an zu lesen."

Eine Weile herrschte Stille, die nur ab und zu von einem Rascheln von Buchseiten unterbrochen wurde. Dann ließ Peter sein Buch sinken und schüttelte den Kopf. „Diese Chinesen müssen ja wirklich weise gewesen sein, bei dem, was sie so von sich geben. Hört euch das doch mal an: ‚Wer nicht ringt, mit dem kann niemand auf der Welt ringen.'"

„Oder der hier", sagte James. „ ‚Den Treuen vertraue ich. Den Ungetreuen vertraue ich auch. Den Guten behandle ich gut und den Nicht-Guten behandle ich auch gut.'"

„Oder: ‚Wenn die Leute den Tod nicht scheuen, wie will man sie denn mit dem Tode einschüchtern?'", zitierte Sirius feierlich aus seinem Buch. „Ich sagte ja schon, dass uns das hier helfen könnte."

„Kumpel, manchmal bist du wirklich ein Genie." Auch James schüttelte den Kopf.

Peter sah nachdenklich aus. „Chinesische Philosophie wäre wirklich das Letzte, woran ich gedacht hätte. Aber umso besser, dass Sirius im Muggelkunde-Unterricht einmal aufgepasst hat."

„Danke, Peter", schnüffelte Sirius und tat gerührt. „Ich wusste schon immer, dass in mir ein großer Geist steckt."

* * *

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Die Gryffindor-Mädchen vertrugen sich am Morgen nach ihrem Zwist wieder und brachten die ersten Wochen des schulischen Stresses hinter sich. Am erste Hogsmeade-Wochenende, das etwa eine Woche vor Halloween geplant war, kauften sie sich die Kostüme für die Feier.

Die Uniformen wurden allgemein ganz gut angenommen und nach anfänglichem Murren musste auch Alana zugeben, dass sie praktisch waren. Da sie nachmittags auch weiterhin ihre Kleider tragen konnte, hielt sich der ihrer Meinung nach verursachte Schaden an der persönlichen Freiheit und Individualität der Einzelnen in erträglichen Grenzen. Und außerdem sparte man morgens eine gehörige Menge Zeit, wenn man nicht noch überlegen musste, was man anziehen wollte.

In der Woche vor Halloween hatte Lily eine Menge zu tun, da die Vertrauensschüler mithelfen mussten, das Schloss zu dekorieren. Zwei Tage vor dem Fest erstrahlte es endlich in seinem üblichen Glanz, nur dass Lily die aufwändigen Kleinigkeiten diesmal viel respektvoller betrachtete, da sie genau wusste, wie viel Arbeit damit verbunden war.

Durch die von Fackeln und Kürbislaternen erhellten Gänge flatterten echte Fledermäuse und überall fanden sich Spinnenweben und die dazugehörigen Tiere. Der Speiseplan war mit Kürbisgerichten verschiedenster Art angereichert worden und ab und zu wurden die Schüler von einem Skelett erschreckt, das plötzlich aus dem Nichts vor ihnen auftauchte und die knochigen Hände nach ihnen ausstreckte.

Die Marauder machten sich einen Spaß daraus, die Skelette mit allen möglichen Accessoires zu schmücken, sodass viel öfter Gelächter als ein erschrockener Aufschrei zu hören war, wenn die Gestalten auf einmal auftauchten.

Andromeda begegnete am Tag vor Halloween einem umgestalteten Skelett auf dem Weg zum Frühstück, das nicht mehr sein übliches, knochiges Ich war, sondern einen Kürbis als Kopf trug und Drachenlederhandschuhe an den Fingern hatte. Von anderen Schülern hörte man Geschichten über Skelette in Spitzennachthemden oder violetten Umhängen mit Halskrause.

Abgesehen von dieser nicht mehr sehr wirkungsvollen Gruseldekoration, wurden besonders die jüngeren Schüler von den Schlossgeistern erschreckt, die es als eine Art Pflicht ansahen, ihren Teil zur Festtagsstimmung zu leisten. Also schwebten sie plötzlich mitten in eine Gruppe Schüler herein, fielen von der Decke hinab oder rauschten aus einer Wand heraus und jagten ihnen einen gehörigen Schrecken ein.

Auch Peeves trug seinen Teil bei, indem er mitten in der Nacht Schüler aus dem Schlaf riss, mit den Ritterrüstungen klapperte, mit Türen klappte und ein schauriges Lachen hören ließ.

Trotz all dieser Dinge – oder vielleicht auch gerade deswegen – waren die Bewohner Hogwarts am 31. Oktober bester Laune. Der Unterricht an dem Freitag fiel aus, was die Stimmung noch einmal hob.

Am Morgen des 31. wachte Lily durch Peeves auf, der es anscheinend amüsant fand, ihr Wasser über den Kopf zu schütten. Prustend schoss sie hoch, doch der Übeltäter war natürlich bereits mit einem fiesen Gackern verschwunden. Da aber Halloween war, tat sie das Ganze mit einem Schulterzucken ab und trat unter die heiße Dusche.

Danach weckte sie ihre Freundinnen und gemeinsam halfen sie sich kichernd und lachend in die Kostüme, die sie am Wochenende zuvor erstanden hatten. Lily kam sich dabei ein wenig albern vor, denn ihr Kostüm, das eigentlich eine Dame des französischen Hofes hatte darstellen sollen, mutete eher wie die Verkleidung eines Saloongirls an. Als sie die Ergebnisse ihres Umziehens schließlich musterten, prusteten sie los.

Durch die Zauber, die über den Verkleidungen lagen, waren sie kaum noch zu erkennen. Hätten sie nicht gewusst, wer sie waren, hätten sie sich nicht erkannt. Alana, die eine Ägypterin darstellen wollte, sah aus wie Kleopatra höchstpersönlich mit glattem, ebenholzfarbenen Haar, dunkler Haut und schwarzen Augen. Dagegen sah Megan in dem züchtigen braunen Kleid einer Frau aus dem vorletzten Jahrhundert geradezu prüde aus, da ihre durch die Verzauberung braunen Haare fest hochgesteckt waren und sich nur ein paar einzelne Locken um das schmale, sommersprossige Gesicht mit den großen, grauen Augen kringelten.

Andromeda trug ein Indianerkostüm, das auf Lily täuschend echt wirkte. Ihre Haare fielen ihr in zwei dicken, blauschwarzen Zöpfen bis zur Taille und zu ihrer Hirschlederkleidung trug sie Türkisarmreifen und –ketten. Sie trug sogar mit Perlen bestickte Mokassins an den Füßen und sah mit der gebräunten Haut und den dunklen Augen wirklich indianisch aus.

Lily sah an sich selbst hinunter. Hochhackige Schuhe und dünne Strümpfe, eine Art offene Robe, unter der der Überrock sichtbar wurde und ein mit Fischbein verstärktes Mieder, die ihr der Gedanke an ein Korsett zuwider war. Die Robe war in einem dunklen Grün gehalten, Mieder und Überrock waren jedoch ein wenig heller. Ihre nun blonden Haare ringelten sich widerspenstig in keinen Locken über ihrem Ausschnitt und als sie in den Spiegel sah, erwiderten fremde, blaue Augen ihren Blick.

„Na dann", sagte Andromeda mit einer unbekannten Stimme, „lasst uns runtergehen. Mein Magen knurrt gewaltig."

Im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte reges Treiben. Überall liefen Gryffindors mit völlig fremden Gesichtern als Römer, Griechen, Yankees, Südstaatler, abgerissene Revolutionäre aus Frankreich und so weiter herum und suchten nach Freunden und Bekannten oder bewunderten gegenseitig ihre Kostüme.

Die vier Mädchen schlossen sich einem stetigen Schülerstrom an, der aus dem Porträtloch auf dem Weg zum Frühstück in der großen Halle war. Sie setzten sich zusammen an den Gryffindortisch und warteten darauf, dass endlich alle da waren, damit das Spiel offiziell eröffnet werden konnte. Endlich stand Dumbledore auf, begrüßte sie, erklärte für die Erstklässler noch einmal die Regeln, dann erklärte er das Fest für eröffnet und schon schoss eine dicke Wolke von Eulen in die Große Halle, die jedem, auch den Lehrern, eine Notiz brachten, auf der der Ort im Schloss notiert war, an dem sie ihren ersten Hinweis bekommen würden.

Bald darauf war die ganze Schule unterwegs, um ihren ersten Hinweis abzuholen. Jede volle Stunde käme man dem Ziel näher, den richtigen Partner zu finden und ein paar Hauspunkte einzuheimsen. Lily kam schlussendlich am Fuß des Astronomieturms an, wo eine Eule mit ihrem ersten Hinweis auf sie zuflog. Sie nahm ihr die keine Pergamentrolle ab und streichelte ihr als Dank kurz über den Schnabel, bevor das Tier davon flatterte, um sich ein wenig auszuruhen.

Sie faltete das Stück Papier auseinander, auf dem in verschlungener Schrift ‚_Wasser_' stand. Darunter war der Ort für ihren nächsten Hinweis notiert. Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn. Das half ihr auch nicht weiter.

Sie beschloss, erst einmal ein wenig durch das Schloss zu laufen, um eventuell jemanden zu sehen, dessen Kostüm etwas mit Wasser zu tun hatte. In einem Korridor im zweiten Stock traf sie Megan, die auch etwas ratlos dreinblickte.

„Hey", grüßte Lily und trat neben ihre Freundin. „Und, schon irgendeine Idee?"

Megan schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Hinweis ist ‚Autor', das kann also Vieles sein. Und du?"

„‚Wasser'. Mir fällt dazu auch so einiges ein, ich kann also noch länger suchen. Hast du schon was von Lana und Anda gehört?", fragte sie, während sie einem germanisch anmutenden Mädchen mit langen, blonden Haaren hinterher sah, die in ein hemdartiges Kleid gewandt war.

„Nein, bisher noch nicht." Sie seufzte. „Na ja, dann suche ich mal weiter nach meinem Schriftsteller. Viel Glück noch, Lils."

„Dir auch", erwiderte Lily, dann setzte sie ihren Weg durch das Schloss fort.

* * *

A/N: Das war's mal wieder. Wenigstens braucht diese elende Last nicht mehr so schwer auf meinem Gewissen liegen... ich habe schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr wirklich an meinen Fanfics gearbeitet, weil ich auch nebenher noch an anderen Sachen schreibe. Das ist meine Entschädigung an euch. Und wie versprochen war auch Sirius dabei... 


	13. Kupplerinnenkränzchen

A/N: Überarbeitete Fassung!

**Kapitel 12**

Der nächste Morgen kam für einige zu früh (namentlich Andromeda), die sich laut ihrer Definition „in aller Herrgottsfrühe" aus dem Bett quälte, um ihre tägliche Lauf-Übung zu absolvieren. James hatte inzwischen Erbarmen gehabt und ein Konditionsaufbau-Plan entwickelt, nach dem sie immer nur ein bestimmtes Intervall lang laufen musste und dann für eine Minute Zeit hatte, sich beim Gehen auszuruhen.

Der Muskelkater hatte sich somit verflüchtigt und nur noch das frühe Aufstehen hinderte Andromeda daran, sich auf das nächste Training zu freuen. Dennoch war sie pünktlich unten und drehte ihre Runde um den See, die sie mit abwechselnden Lauf- und Entspannungsphasen sehr gut schaffte.

James lief in einem steten Tempo seine Runden und war ziemlich still, aber Andromeda erschien das nicht absonderlich, da sie sich gut vorstellen konnte, dass ihr Cousin und seine Freunde mal wieder an irgendeinem Scherz bis spät in die Nacht getüftelt hatten.

Eigentlich lag es jedoch nicht an Müdigkeit oder sonstiger Art von Erschöpfung, dass James sich schweigsam zeigte. Er fand es einfacher sich auf die Selbstfindung zu konzentrieren, wenn er sich dabei bewegen konnte. Er hatte beschlossen, ein System zu entwickeln, nach dem er vorgehen wollte, das jedoch noch in der Ausarbeitungsphase war. Es schien ihm sinnvoll, sein Leben nach und nach durchzuarbeiten, doch da ihm seine Gedanken letztendlich doch abschweiften, gab er es schließlich auf und ließ sie einfach strömen.

Sein Startpunkt war die erste Begegnung mit Andromeda, da es das Erste gewesen war, was ihm auf die Schnelle eingefallen war. Das erste Mal hatte er sie im Hogwarts-Express gesehen, sie war elf gewesen, mit langen, dunklen Haaren und hatte Sirius sehr ähnlich gesehen. Dieser hatte sie herbei gewunken, damit sie mit in James' und Remus' Abteil sitzen konnte, in das er gerade eintreten wollte. Doch Andromeda hatte Sirius' Beweggründe durchschaut und war schnell wieder verschwunden.

Sirius hingegen hatte sich zu ihnen gesetzt, allerdings nur, weil sie so gar nicht den Ansprüchen seiner Familie entsprachen und hatte es ihnen schwer gemacht, an sich heranzukommen. Er war nicht versessen gewesen auf irgendeine Konversation, dennoch waren sie am Ende nicht mehr als Feinde aus dem Zug gestiegen. Er grinste, als Gesprächsfetzen aus seiner Erinnerung aufstiegen.

‚Danke. Ich finde auch, dass mir Rot besser steht als Grün. Das betont meine Augenfarbe besser.'

‚Aber du wirst sicher nie so gut aussehen wie ich. Immerhin ist meine Familie schon seit Generationen in Gryffindor.'

Sparwitze, wie Remus das nennen würde. Aber diese Sparwitze hatten die doch etwas angespannte Situation damals aufgelockert. Es war das Zeichen dafür gewesen, dass Sirius aufgetaut war, dass er sich nicht hinter einer feindseligen Barrikade verschanzte, immer darauf bedacht, ja nicht zu viel von sich preiszugeben um nicht auf Ablehnung zu stoßen.

Dabei hätte eher Remus allen Grund dazu gehabt, wie James jetzt wusste. Doch damals war er nur ein schüchterner und überaus freundlicher Junge gewesen, wie man sie in diesem Alter selten trifft. Remus wäre der Stolz einer jeden Mutter, ein Musterkind, wenn nicht sein Werwolf-Dasein noch im Bilde wäre. Höflich und zurückhaltend gegenüber Fremden, aber gleichzeitig schnell zu einem Lächeln bereit und hilfsbereit. Zu gut für die Welt.

Der Remus von damals hatte viele Gemeinsamkeiten mit der Lily von heute, stellte James erstaunt fest. Sie hatte nicht nur eben genannte Charakterzüge, die bei Remus heute natürlich noch stets vorhanden waren, sondern auch eine Geduld erworben, die besonders bei ihrem Umgang mit den Erstklässlern ganz klar der von seinem Freund ähnlich war. Sanft und aufmerksam, wenn sie sich mit ihnen unterhielt, immer darauf bedacht, sie gleichwertig zu behandeln, mit ihnen wie mit Gleichaltrigen zu reden.

Auf der anderen Seite hatte Lily jedoch Züge, die Remus nicht hatte. Sie war kämpferischer, aufbrausender. Er hingegen war fast immer ruhig, auf eine freundliche und nicht distanzierte Art und Weise. Lily war eine leidenschaftliche Person, ihre Gefühle bestimmten oft genug ihr Denken und Handeln. Eine Eigenschaft, die er sehr an ihr mochte, da es sie weniger unnahbar machte, als sie sich sonst ihm gegenüber gab.

Zu dem Stichwort unnahbar fiel ihm auch noch anderes ein. Sirius. Zu Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft war er alles andere als aufgeschlossen gewesen. Rätselhaft, in sich zurückgezogen und nicht sehr umgänglich. Eine dunkle Wolke schien sich um James Gedanken zu legen und sein Herz wurde zentnerschwer, als er daran dachte, wie abweisend sein bester Freund damals gewesen war. Er hatte zuhause viel durchmachen müssen und war nach den Ferien stets mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen zurückgekehrt.

Die fragenden Blicke ob der blauen Flecke und Prellungen auf seinem Körper ignorierte er gekonnt und hüllte sich in Schweigen. Nur James war es irgendwann gelungen ihm zu entlocken, was bei ihm zuhause vorging, wie sehr Sirius durch seine Freundschaft zu ihnen in Missgunst gefallen war, wo er doch einem der dunkelsten reinblütigen Häuser Großbritanniens angehörte. Und im Hause Black ging es bei fehlender Achtung nicht gerade zimperlich zu.

Für James ein Grund mehr Schwarzmagier zu verachten. Wenn sie ihre Kinder auf die ihrer Ansicht nach richtige Bahn prügeln und hexen wollten, dann verdienten sie seinen Respekt nicht. Und Sirius Eltern schienen keine Ausnahme zu bilden, denn auch Andromeda war bei jeder Rückkehr nach Hogwarts erschöpft, erschien mit einem gehetzten Blick und Schatten in den müden Augen.

Unwillkürlich ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten, bis er sich wieder daran erinnerte, dass er hier Selbstfindung betreiben sollte, und nicht seine Verachtung auf Schwarzmagier schüren. Daher atmete er tief durch, was ihn fast aus dem Rhythmus brachte und verdrängte seine Wut.

Er lief locker die letzten Schritte bis zu Andromeda, die an der Bank Dehnübungen machte. Sie lächelte zu ihm hoch. „Wird schon besser. Ich glaube, ich werde dir irgendwann doch noch dankbar sein, auch wenn du ein unerbittlicher Sklaventreiber warst."

„Ich werde dich bei Gelegenheit daran erinnern", grinste er zurück, obwohl es ihm schwer fiel, da die dunkle Wolke noch immer um ihm schwebte.

Andromeda schien es jedoch zu merken und hob ihren Blick um ihn mit aufmerksamen braunen Augen zu mustern. „Was ist mit dir?"

„Wie? Was soll mit mir sein?", fragte er zurück und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar.

Sie stellte sich vollends hin und sah ihn genau an. „Du bist so ungewöhnlich ernst. Du hast noch kaum was gesagt, obwohl du sonst der absolute Morgenmensch bist."

„Ich habe nur schlecht geschlafen", antwortete er, fügte aber, als er ihren zweifelnden Blick sah, schnell hinzu, „und ich hatte Alpträume. Nicht sehr schön, sag' ich dir."

Es schien ihm nicht, als würde sie ihm glauben, doch sie ließ es mit einem Schulterzucken darauf beruhen. Wenn er ihr nicht sagen wollte, was mit ihm war, dann sah sie auch keinen Sinn darin, es aus ihm rauszuquetschen. Sie selbst hatte auch Dinge, die sie lieber für sich behalten oder zumindest nicht mit _James_ teilen wollte, daher war es nur gerecht.

Sie gingen zurück zum Schloss und als sie ihn auf eine Wolke aufmerksam machte, die wie der Kopf von Professor McGonagall aussah, schwand seine düstere Stimmung endlich und er lachte. Sie blieben stehen und versuchten weiter in den Wolken über ihnen Formen zu erkennen. Andromeda fand eine Maus, einen Elefanten aus der Vorderansicht und eine Zwille, James meinte einen Hippogreif, eine Tasse und einen Haufen Quaffel zu sehen.

Andromeda schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Oberarm und lachte. „Jede Wolke sieht aus wie ein Haufen Quaffel, du Schlaumeier!"

Er grinste. „Ich weiß, aber wahr ist es trotzdem. Ich habe eine gesehen."

„Na schön, du hast gewonnen." Sie hob die Hände, um ihre Kapitulation anzuzeigen. „Ich gebe mich geschlagen, Alter gewinnt vor Weisheit."

„Du bist die Ältere, Einstein." James schnitt eine Grimasse und schob sie vom Weg ins taunasse Gras, wo sie auf dem Po landete. Als die Feuchtigkeit durch ihre Kleidung drang, schüttelte sie sich. „Uärgh. Ich wollte sowieso gleich noch duschen danke."

„Sorry, Miss Black. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie so wackelig auf den Beinen sind und bei einem kleinen Schubs gleich auf dem Allerwertesten landen." Er packte ihre Hand und zog sie wieder hoch.

„Danke, Mr. Potter." Andromeda wischte sich das lose Gras vom Umhang, der sich unangenehm nass anfühlte und rümpfte die Nase. „Sie haben nicht zufällig einen Trockenzauber zur Hand? Ich würde das ja auch selbst machen, aber so gut kann ich auf die Stelle dann doch nicht zielen."

Er tat, als müsse er darüber nachdenken. „Und was kriege ich dafür?"

Mit ihrem Zauberstab fuchtelte sie ihm unter der Nase rum. „Bei Nichtbefolgen eine gut durchdachte Hexerei, Potter. _Ich_ gebe hier die Befehle."

„Aye, Ma'am!" Er salutierte und zauberte dann ihren Umhang trocken, was sie mit einem gebührenden Nicken zur Kenntnis nahm, bis sie beide ihr Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnten. Sie hielten sich die Bäuche und liefen immer noch von Gelächter geschüttelt hoch zum Schloss.

* * *

Oben im Mädchenschlafsaal kämmte Megan sich gerade die Haare in einen Zopf, sodass ihre Locken ihr nicht ins Gesicht fielen und sie den ganzen Tag lang störten. Ihr weißes T-Shirt steckte züchtig in ihren Jeans und wieder einmal wünschte sie sich, es würde eine Uniform geben, als sie die Stimmen ihrer Freundinnen hörte, die sich beratschlagten, was sie anziehen sollten. Das ging jetzt bereits seit fünf Minuten so. Die beiden sollten sich angewöhnen ihre Kleidung schon am Abend vorher rauszulegen, dann würden sie morgens nicht immer so knapp am zu spät Kommen vorbeischrammen.

Sie seufzte nachsichtig und wanderte hinüber zum offenen Fenster. Es wurde draußen definitiv kühler, aber noch schickte die Sonne morgens ihre Strahlen über die Ländereien. Unten am See konnte sie Andromeda und James ausmachen, die sich wirklich zu amüsieren schienen. „Anda und James verstehen sich anscheinend recht gut", formulierte sie ihre Gedanken.

Lily und Alana kamen schneller herbeigestürzt als sie Eierschalensollbruchstellenverursacher sagen konnte und schoben sie beiseite, sodass ihr fast die Bürste aus der Hand fiel. „Vorsicht!"

„Tut mir Leid", sagte Lily schnell, bevor sie sich halb aus dem Fenster lehnte um nach ihrer joggenden Freundin Ausschau zu halten. Alana nahm sich noch nicht einmal die Zeit für eine Entschuldigung, sondern beobachtete ihre mit James lachende Freundin missmutig. „Sie versteht sich eindeutig _zu_ gut mit ihm. Er ist immerhin unser Erzfeind."

Megan schüttelte den Kopf und legte die Bürste zurück auf ihren Nachttisch. „Nicht ganz, Lana. Er ist _euer_ Feind. Andromeda und ich haben mit dieser Feindschaft nichts am Hut, wir sind die neutralen Pole." Sie legte den Kopf schief und lächelte hinterlistig. „Obwohl wir uns ziemlich oft auf eure Seite gezogen fühlen."

Alana verzog kurz in ihre Richtung das Gesicht, dann grinste auch sie. „Will ich ja wohl auch hoffen. Ein bisschen Unterstützung gegen die Marauder können wir immer gebrauchen."

„Na ja." Lily wandte sich vom Fenster ab und ging wieder zurück zum Kleiderschrank, aus dem sie jetzt kurzerhand ein paar Kleidungsstücke zog. „Mir ist es egal. Wenn sie ihn in Ordnung findet, dann ist es okay. Das heißt ja nicht, dass ich es auch tun muss, denn für mich ist er immer noch ein arroganter, unverschämter Blödmann." Sie schnaubte. „Und können wir jetzt bitte das Thema wechseln?"

„Gerne", erwiderte Megan erleichtert. „Ihr habt noch zwanzig Minuten, dann sind wir spät."

„Das reicht locker."

In dem Moment kam eine durchgeschwitzte Andromeda zur Tür rein. Sie rief ihnen ein fröhliches ‚Guten Morgen!' zu und verschwand dann ohne ein weiteres Wort im Bad, aus dem nur eine Minute später das Rauschen laufenden Wassers drang.

„Das Laufen scheint ihr gut zu tun", bemerkte Megan beiläufig und sortierte noch einmal ihre Tasche, da sie sonst nichts zu tun hatte. Buch für Alte Runen, der Wälzer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und ein Band für Zauberkunst, ein paar Blätter Pergament, zwei frisch gespitzte Federkiele und ein Tintenfass. Ihren Zauberstab nahm sie vom Nachttisch und steckte ihn locker an die Seite, sodass sie ihn notfalls schnell ergreifen konnte.

Auf den Nachmittag freute sie sich besonders, überlegte sie, während sie sich auf ihr ordentlich gemachtes Bett setzte, um auf ihre Freundinnen zu warten. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war ihr Lieblingsfach. Sie konnte gut mit den Tieren umgehen, daher hatte sie dort auch ausgezeichnete Noten. Vielleicht nicht ganz so gut wie Lilys oder James', aber immerhin. Darüber hinaus war Megan Thompson sowieso keine eifersüchtige oder neidische Person.

Sie war stolz darauf, dass ihre Freundin so gut war, andererseits aber auch ein wenig erstaunt, wie sie es immer wieder schaffte zu übersehen, dass James fast genauso gut war wie sie. Er hatte vielleicht nicht überall Spitzennoten, aber dafür, dass er auffallend wenig tat, schien er den Stoff ziemlich gut zu beherrschen. Womöglich aber fühlte Lily sich dadurch gekränkt, dass er nichts tun brauchte und ihm immer alles nur in den Schoß fiel, während sie ehrlich um ihre Noten arbeitete. Obwohl auch sie dabei mit einem überdurchschnittlichen Talent gesegnet war.

Megan war nämlich nicht entgangen, dass ihre temperamentvolle Freundin eine äußerst schnelle Auffassungsgabe hatte und sich Dinge genau wie James hervorragend einprägen konnte. So wie sie es sah, waren sich die beide ebenbürtig, aber sollte sie je wagen, das vor Lily auszusprechen, konnte sie sicher mit einem Schuh an ihrem Kopf oder einem gut gezielten Zauber rechnen. Denn durch ihre zahlreichen Konfrontationen mit James Potter war ihre Freundin inzwischen eine geübte Duellgegnerin und äußerst gewandt und einfallsreich noch dazu.

Ein kleines Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Würde Lily irgendwann einsehen, wie gut sie zu dem von ihr so verhassten Marauder passte, wäre das Leben sicher für alle Beteiligten erträglicher. Und die beiden Streithähne wären glücklicher. Aber Megan war keine Kupplerin und daher hatte sie beschlossen, den Dingen ihren natürlichen Lauf zu lassen, dessen Ausgang ihrer Meinung nach unvermeidbar war.

Deshalb sollte sie sich lieber nicht weiter Gedanken darüber machen, denn was kommen sollte, würde letztendlich auch kommen. Und anscheinend führte Lily erst einmal ein Umweg über den guten Sean O'Sullivan, wogegen sie sicher auch nichts hatte. Wer war sie, dass sie sich in das Liebesleben ihrer Freundin einmischte? Es war ja immerhin ihre Entscheidung. Und schlussendlich hatte sie noch zwei Schuljahre Zeit, endlich von James die Augen geöffnet zu bekommen. Das hoffte sie jedenfalls. Er müsste nur noch seinem Kopf ein wenig die Luft rauslassen, was ja nicht allzu schwer sein dürfte. Oder?

* * *

Während Megan gedanklich eingehend Lilys nicht-existente Beziehung zu einem gewissen Marauder auseinander nahm, dachte diese im Gegenzug über ihre Freundin und Remus nach. Für alle außer die beiden schien es herzlich offensichtlich zu sein, dass sie einander mochten. _Ziemlich_ mochten. Jetzt bestand die Frage darin, wie man es schaffen konnte, dass sie es endlich auch selbst sahen, und zwar nicht _ein_sahen, sondern einander _an_sahen.

Denn im Gegensatz zu Megan war Lily der Meinung, dass es oft genug einen kleinen Schubs benötigte, ehe zwei Menschen mal die Augen öffneten. Nur wie sollte sie es anstellen? Immerhin waren weder Megan noch Remus direkte Menschen und so schlichen sie beide nur verlegen umeinander herum und wussten nicht, wie sie es anfangen sollten. Wenn sie denn überhaupt wussten, dass der andere etwas anfangen wollte.

Sie seufzte. Wenn sie beide nicht so verdammt zurückhaltend und höflich wären, wäre die Sache vielleicht einfacher. Aber weil sie beide keine peinliche Situation heraufbeschwören und ihre wertvolle Freundschaft gefährden wollten, war dieses Unterfangen mehr als eine Herausforderung.

Sie würde mit Alana und Andromeda darüber sprechen müssen. Irgendetwas würde ihnen zu dritt schon einfallen, das hoffte sie doch mal. Und wenn nicht, dachte sie melodramatisch, dann würden die beiden einander eben auf ewig von Ferne anhimmeln und einsam sterben. Oder so.

Na, das war ja nicht zu hoffen, aber falls ihnen wirklich keine Lösung einfiel, müssten die beiden es eben alleine schaffen. Manchmal war Amor ja gnädig.

Lily schreckte aus ihren Überlegungen auf, als Andromeda wieder aus dem Bad kam. Ihre Haare waren noch nass und sie spazierte schamlos ohne irgendwelche Bekleidung durchs Zimmer und holte sich ein paar Klamotten aus dem Schrank.

„Andromeda, du weißt, dass hier jederzeit jemand reinplatzen könnte, ja?", sprach Alana genau Lilys Gedanken aus, während Sirius' Cousine sich Unterwäsche anzog und sich dann ein gelbes T-Shirt über den Kopf streifte.

„Dann schließ doch die Tür ab", kam die gedämpfte Antwort von irgendwo unter dem Stoff.

„Wozu, jetzt bist du doch fast fertig." Alana zuckte mit den Schultern und stopfte ihren Zauberstab in ihre Tasche.

Sie zog ihre Haare unter dem T-Shirt hervor und stieg dann in die Jeans. „Wie schön, dass du dich so um mich sorgst, Alana", sagte sie sarkastisch, aber mit einem freundschaftlichen Unterton.

Die Angesprochene zuckte nur ein weiteres Mal mit den Schultern und sah sie dann grinsend an. „Immer doch, du weißt doch, dass ich dich lieb habe. Bist du fertig?"

Lily holte sich ihre eigene Tasche, die sie schon am Abend vorher gepackt hatte, als sie ihre Hausaufgaben beendet hatte. Ihren Zauberstab steckte sie in die weite Tasche ihres Umhangs, den sie über ihrer Kleidung trug.

Andromeda suchte ihre eigenen Sachen zusammen, dann sagte sie, „Fertig. Und ich mag dein Kleid heute, Lana." Es war wie immer lang und schwarz, aber auf dem dunklen samtigen Untergrund schimmerten Runen, wenn das Licht aus einem bestimmten Winkel darauf fiel. Es war ärmellos, was nur dadurch erkennbar war, dass ihr der Umhang an einer Schulter leicht verrutscht war.

„Danke", antwortete sie und machte einen spielerischen Knicks. Zusammen mit ihrem schwarzen Haar und den durch dunkles Make-up unterstützten, intensiven Blick aus ihren klaren blauen Augen schwebte etwas Geheimnisvolles um sie, was ihr auch sehr recht war. Im Moment funkelten diese blauen Augen jedoch amüsiert und ein Lächeln spielte um ihre roten Lippen.

„Sag mal", begann Andromeda jetzt zu beiläufig. „Wer war jetzt diese Person, wegen der du dich so über die Ausdehnung der Sperrstunde gefreut hast?"

Alanas Augen blitzten belustigt auf, doch bevor sie den Mund aufmachen konnte – zweifellos, um irgendeinen schnippischen Kommentar abzugeben – machte Lily demonstrativ die Tür auf. „Das können wir doch auch unterwegs besprechen, nicht wahr?"

Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle versuchen Lily und Andromeda also, Alana den Namen des mysteriösen Jemand zu entlocken, während Megan nur lächelnd neben ihnen herging.

„Ist er in unserem Jahrgang?"

Alana schnaubte. „Also, jünger eher nicht. Und nach oben ist ja nicht mehr allzu viel Auswahl."

„Ich nehme das als ja." Andromeda tauschte einen Blick mit Lily. „Kein Gryffindor dann. Slytherin ist ausgeschlossen. Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff?"

Sie warf ihre Haare über die Schulter und schoss ihnen einen Seitenblick zu. „Da könnt ihr lange raten."

Wieder wechselten die beiden einen Blick. Schließlich fingen sie an und gingen nacheinander die Jungen in ihrem Jahrgang aus den Häusern Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff durch. „Josh? Nein, definitiv nicht. Wie heißt noch sein Freund?"

„Meinst du Cane? Cane Logan?"

„Nein, aber der käme doch in Frage." Andromeda sah Alana aufmerksam an, doch diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, eher nicht."

„Dann Takeru Takahara?" Lily grinste. „Ein gut aussehender Japaner. Scheint auch sehr nett zu sein, ich habe mich letztens mal kurz mit ihm unterhalten."

Alana lachte. „Josh würde ihn eigenhändig erwürgen."

„Also keiner von Joshs Freunden", seufzte Andromeda. „Michael O'Toole vielleicht? Der scheint echt nett zu sein."

„Und hat nur Augen für Sarah", erwiderte Lily. „Nein, der nicht. Ryan Scott womöglich? Der Ravenclaw mit den wunderschönen karamellfarbenen Augen?"

„Uhuu! Das wäre doch was..." – Alana hob eine Braue – „wenn sie nicht für jemand gänzlich anderen schwärmen würde. Fein, dann eben Jared Clancy. Groß, dunkel und unglaublich schlau."

„Mit seinen Büchern verheiratet. Aber Gordon Moore vielleicht? Der hängt immer mit Ryan rum."

„Was hast du nur immer mit deinem Ryan, Lils? Bahnt sich da auch was an?", fragte Alana grinsend, nur um sich einen Klaps auf den Arm einzuhandeln.

Andromeda schüttelte den Kopf. „Also nicht. Aber jetzt ist wenigstens klar, wer es sein könnte. Ich sage nur: Dean Phillips."

„Dean?" Lily sah Alana aufmerksam an. „Der sitzt doch in Arithmantik neben dir. Habt ihr euch verstanden?"

Ihre Freundin hob eine Schulter. „Na ja, er hat mir die Aufgabe erklärt, die ich nicht verstanden habe. Er hat echt was drauf und hat die ganze Zeit irgendwelche Witze erzählt, sodass ich kaum Luft holen konnte zwischen den Lachattacken." Ein Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen.

„Sie grinst wie blöde." Andromeda stieß Lily mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. „Das ist ein todsicheres Zeichen."

Auch Megan lächelte. „Lasst sie in Ruhe, sie ist verliebt." Sie öffnete die Tür der Großen Halle und ließ ihre Freundinnen vor. „Oder steht zumindest an der Schwelle dazu."

„... ritzt man Runen noch heute in Hauswände, um das Böse abzuwehren. Sie sollen außerdem das Schicksal beeinflussen, was durch verschiedene Formeln gelingen soll. So zum Beispiel die Formel für gute Geschäfte, die aus einem Zusammenspiel der Runen Gebo, Mannaz und Inguz erschließt. Kann mir jemand sagen, was diese drei bedeuten?"

James seufzte genervt auf, während Lily gelangweilt ihre Hand hob. Er konnte den glasigen Schimmer ihrer Augen von seinem Platz schräg rechts hinter ihr erkennen. Er hatte seit einer geraumen Weile versucht, sich in den Zustand der Versenkung zu versetzen, den er für seine Selbstfindung brauchte, doch Professor Summers Stimme war wie das Summen einer lästigen Fliege in seine Gehirnwindungen eingedrungen und hatte jedes Sich-Versenken unmöglich gemacht. Und jetzt hatte sie noch die Frechheit, den Stoff abzufragen, den sie seit zwei Jahren drauf hatten.

Da kein anderer sich die Mühe machte, sich zu melden, musste Professor Summers wohl oder übel Lily drannehmen, was sie mit leicht pikierter Stimme auch tat. James Ansicht nach sollte sie lieber dankbar sein, dass diese sich überhaupt meldete, denn sonst hätte sie ihren Unterricht alleine führen können. „Ja, bitte, Miss Evans."

Lilys Stimme spiegelte den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht wieder: monoton und schleppend leierte sie die Bedeutungen herunter. „Gebo steht für gegenseitige Verpflichtung oder Partnerschaft, Mannaz für Zusammenarbeit und Inguz für einen erfolgreichen Abschluss."

Professor Summers nickte ihr graziös zu und setzte dann an, mit ihrem Vortrag fortzufahren. James hatte schon jetzt einen pochenden Kopfschmerz von seiner vergebenen Liebesmüh bei der Selbstfindung und seine Laune war auch nicht gerade die beste. Die Aussicht auf einen weiteren Monolog, was sonst gar nicht so der Stil des spontanen und fröhlichen Professors war, beförderte diese noch weiter in den Keller.

Daher warf er seinen Arm in die Luft und wartete noch nicht mal ab, bis sie ihn drangenommen hatten, bevor er sprach. „Professor, warum wiederholen wir eigentlich Stoff aus der dritten Klasse? Die Runenbedeutungen können wir doch im Schlaf."

Die Klasse erwachte aus ihrem Dämmerschlaf, sah den Professor erwartungsvoll an. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm James wahr, wie Remus rechts neben ihm den Kopf von den Armen hob und überrascht blinzelte. Professor Summers blickte James angesichts seines respektlosen Kommentars verblüfft an. „Ich denke, dass ein wenig Wiederholung nie schaden kann." Ihre Stimme klang defensiv.

Der ganze Kurs starrte nun den Störenfried an, fragend, abwartend. Selbst Lily hatte ihren Kopf gewandt und für einmal sah sie nicht genervt oder verärgert aus, sondern musterte ihn wachsam, so als wüsste sie nicht genau, was sie von seinem Verhalten halten solle.

_Vorsicht jetzt, Junge_, mahnte er sich selbst. _Bloß kein falscher Satz, oder die Gunst der Lily Evans ist so schnell zerronnen wie gewonnen._

Also setzte er ein charmantes Lächeln auf und fuhr sich unbewusst mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Ich will ihre Unterrichtsweise sicher nicht kritisieren", begann er, während der Professor ihn mit misstrauischen Blicken maß. Was war nur in Potter gefahren? „Ich vermisse nur ihre kreative und frische Art, mit der sie sonst hier eine so positive Stimmung im Klassenzimmer verbreiten."

Summers' misstrauischer Blick verschärfte sich angesichts der ihrer Meinung nach wohl zu freundlichen Worte aus seinem Mund. Er konnte es ihr nicht übel nehmen, gab er zu, normalerweise wäre auf so eine Rede ein Streich gefolgt. Dass es dieses Mal anders war, konnte sie ja nicht wissen. Ein schneller, verstohlener Blick auf Lily sagte ihm, dass sie leicht lächelte und er konnte förmlich fühlen, wie sich auch auf seinem Gesicht ein Grinsen ausbreitete, das jedoch um einiges breiter war als ihres. Vielleicht hatte er doch irgendwie eine Chance bei ihr.

„Mr. Potter", durchschnitt Professor Summers kühle Stimme seine Gedanken, „warum hören Sie nicht einfach auf mir einzuschmeicheln und wenden sich wieder den Tagträumereien über diverse Streiche zu, die sie dann an mir ausprobieren werden?"

James konnte förmlich sehen, wie aus ihren Ohren der Qualm stob – vielleicht war es auch nur die Hitze, die ihr so zusetzte – doch als er gerade den Mund öffnen und zu einer Erwiderung ansetzten wollte, erhob zu seinem Erstaunen Lily die Stimme.

„Professor", sagte sie sanft und streckte ihm mit der selben Bewegung, mit der sie sich die Haare hinter ihr Ohr strich, geschickt den erhobenen Daumen entgegen. Er konnte es kaum fassen, glaubte fast, sich verguckt zu haben, doch dann fühlte er den Stoß in die Rippen, den ihm Remus versetzte und sah dessen Grinsen. James Potter war eindeutig ein glücklicher Mensch.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Po- James es so gemeint hat", fuhr Lily fort. „Er wollte Ihnen nur zeigen, wie viel wir innerhalb der letzten Jahre bei Ihnen gelernt haben, sodass eine Wiederholung ihm völlig unsinnig erscheint. Darüber hinaus kann ich ihm nur zustimmen: Ihr Unterricht ist äußerst interessant, man möchte so gerne mehr lernen, dass eine Wiederholungsstunde einem fast wie unsägliche Quälerei vorkommt." Sie schenkte ihr ein bezauberndes Lächeln. „Wir würden viel lieber im Stoff vorankommen."

James konnte sie nur bewundern. Professor Summers kaufte ihr diesen Einwurf sofort ab, ohne weitere Fragen, und hüstelte sogar noch gerührt! Dann räusperte sie sich. „Nun ja... ja... vielleicht hat Miss Evans Recht. Wir sollten wirklich im Stoff weiterkommen. Also, schlagen Sie bitte Ihre Bücher auf Seite 142 auf, Text 17. Miss Heart, würden Sie bitte lesen?"

Als Sharol mit dem Abschnitt begann, beobachtete James, wie Lily sich über ihr Buch beugte und sich ihre rote Haarflut über ihre Schultern ergoss. Sie schimmerte und glänzte im Sonnenlicht, dass durch die Fenster fiel.

Er merkte gar nicht, wie er sie anstarrte, bis sie sich genervt umdrehte und ihn mit blitzenden grünen Augen erdolchte. _Hör auf zu glotzen!_, sagte ihr Blick, dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Buch zu, wobei er sich beeilte, seinen Blick von ihr zu nehmen und ihn auf das Buch zu richten. Nicht, dass er mitlas oder so.

Vielleicht hatte er falsch gedacht. Lily schien für ihn unerreichbar zu sein, so oft er es auch versuchte, an sie heranzukommen. Es war mit ihnen wie mit Sonne und Mond. Sie mochten zur selben Zeit am Himmel sein, aber begegnen konnten sie sich nicht.

Doch er glaubte an Wunder, daher würde er nicht so schnell aufgeben. Er war fest entschlossen, für Lily Evans ein Wunder zu vollbringen.

Eine leise Stimme meldete sich in seine Hinterkopf und fragte ihn: Warum denn? Wäre sie die Mühe wert?

_Oh ja,_ dachte er grimmig und stahl noch einen Blick auf ihr wunderschönes Haar.

Was fühlte er, dass er so dachte? Die Stimme blieb hartnäckig. Was bedeutete sie ihm, dass seine Gedanken so oft um sie kreisten?

Sie faszinierte ihn, antwortete er sich selbst und bemerkte nicht, wie seine Augen sich schon wieder an ihrem Kopf festhakten. Sie war so facettenreich wie die Farbtöne ihrer Augen, vielschichtig und anders. Keine sonst gab ihm je das Gefühl, wie ein Idiot dazustehen, keine sonst sagte ihm so die Wahrheit. Sie war einzigartig und er wollte sie Stück um Stück erforschen und verstehen. Er wollte ihre Gedanken an ihren Mienen und ihre Stimmung an ihren Augen ablesen können. Er wollte sie lachen und weinen sehen und sie immer um sich haben. Ein Leben ohne sie war für ihn schon nicht mehr vorstellbar.

Erschrocken über seine eigenen Gedanken riss er seien Blick von ihr und stützte schnell den Kopf auf seine Faust, sodass Remus sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Sein Freund kannte ihn zu gut, er würde wissen, dass etwas los war, doch er brauchte noch etwas Zeit, um selbst darüber nachzudenken.

Lily war ihm so wichtig geworden, dass er sich nicht vorstellen könnte, wie sein Leben ohne sie wäre. Er hatte es selbst nicht gemerkt und es schockierte und befriedigte ihn gleichermaßen. Das letzte Gefühl verwirrte ihn, er konnte es nicht zuordnen, es war einfach _da_.

Wieso zum Henker sollte er zufrieden darüber sein, dass er - ... nein, er wollte das nicht wieder denken, es erschreckte ihn zu sehr. Sie waren erst in der fünften Klasse, wie konnte er da in so einer Weise an sie denken?

Wahrscheinlich war es nur eine Phase, beruhigte er sich selbst. Er dachte einfach zu oft an sie, das war sein Problem. Wenn er zum Beispiel eine Freundin hätte, dann würde er nicht ständig über Lily nachdenken. Und wenn erst das Quidditchtraining anfangen würde, dann würde Jonathan schon dafür sorgen, dass er so erschöpft war, dass er an nichts anderes mehr als eine heiße Dusche und ein bequemes Bett denken konnte.

Sichtlich beruhigt von seinen Gedanken lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Ja, das wäre die Lösung. Er hatte einfach nicht genug zu tun, er musste sie nur ein wenig aus seinen Gedanken vertreiben, was ihm sicher bald gelänge.

Wieder ruhten seine Augen auf ihr und wieder drehte sie sich um und schoss ihm einen genervten Mörderblick zu. Doch diesmal grinste er sie nur dreist an. Oh ja, er müsste sie ein wenig aus seinem Kopf kriegen, was aber nicht bedeutete, dass er sie nicht weiter nach einem Date fragen würde. Wunder kamen eben nicht von alleine.


	14. Ravenclaw: Charme par excellence

A/N: Überarbeitete Fassung!

**Kapitel 14**

Gegen Mittag an Halloween war Megan erschöpft. Sie lief jetzt bereits stundenlang durch die Gänge des Schlosses ohne auch nur die geringste Ahnung zu haben, wer ihr Partner sein könnte und auch ohne jemanden gesehen zu haben, auf den ihre Hinweise zutreffen könnten.

Seufzend entschied sie sich für eine Pause und ließ sich auf die Marmortreppe in der Eingangshalle sinken. Träge beobachtete sie ein paar gut gelaunte Erstklässler, die lachend in die Große Halle schlüpften, wo das Büffet aufgebaut war.

Sie steckte die Hand in eine Rocktasche und zog die Zettel mit den Hinweisen hervor. _Autor, Politik, v. Chr., Venus, Elefanten_. So sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, sie konnte sich daraus beim besten Willen keinen Reim machen. Bisher war sie nur so weit, dass sie davon ausging, dass es jemand sein musste, der mit Astronomie vertraut gewesen war, das schloss sie aus der Venus. Ein Grieche? Ein Ägypter? Ein Römer?

Wenn sie sich doch nur besser an ihre Zeit in der Muggelschule erinnern könnte! Doch die Geschichtsstunden blieben verschwommene Bilder.

Sie seufzte noch einmal und blickte dann auf, als sich jemand neben sie setzte.

„Hallo", grüßte er höflich und lächelte sie müde an. „Auch kein Glück?"

Megan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, leider nicht. Meine Hinweise sind ziemlich rätselhaft."

„Meine auch", erwiderte er. „Ich hatte schon bessere Jahre."

Sie sah ihn genauer an und schätzte ihn auf etwa ihr Alter, plus/minus ein Jahr. Er hatte kurze, schwarze Haare und seelenvolle, dunkelbraune Augen. Sie verlor sich einen Moment in ihrem intelligenten Glitzern, bis sie sich daran erinnerte, dass es nur eine verzauberte Verkleidung war.

Verlegen musterte sie seine römisch anmutende Tunika und den Lorbeerkranz um seinen Kopf. „Bist du Caesar?"

Er grinste sie an. „Volltreffer. Und wer bist du?"

Megan sah an ihrem Kostüm herunter. „Tja, ich bin nur ein Bauernmädchen aus dem vorletzten Jahrhundert."

Die dunkelbraunen Augen funkelten fröhlich. „Wirklich? Dann kann es sehr gut sein, dass du meine Partnerin bist!"

„Ich?", entfuhr es ihr verblüfft. Sie dachte an die Hinweise in ihrer Hand und es schien ihr gar nicht so abwegig. Sie befand, dass der nächste Hinweis Klarheit schaffen sollte. „Es wäre möglich. Wir können ja den nächsten Hinweis abwarten."

„Genau mein Gedanke", sagte Caesar. „Bis es so weit ist, kannst du mir ja sagen, warum du gerade dieses Kostüm gewählt hast."

Sie unterhielten sich, bis es Zeit für den nächsten Hinweis war. Megan machte sich auf den Weg zum Zauberkunst-Klassenzimmer, wo eine wunderhübsche Schleiereule auf sie wartete, um ihr das nächste Stück Pergament zu bringen. _Feldherr_.

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht kehrte sie zu ihrem Treffpunkt zurück, wo Caesar bereits auf sie wartete. Er streckte ihr zufrieden seinen Hinweis entgegen, auf dem _Melken_ stand. Megan konnte sich nicht helfen und fing bei dem Gedanken von Caesar mit einem Bauernmädchen samt Eimer mit Ziegenmilch in der Hand hemmungslos an zu kichern. „Okay, großer Caesar, jetzt habt Ihr mich am Hals."

X

Nie im Leben hätte Megan gedacht, dass es ihr so leicht fallen würde, sich mit jemandem zu unterhalten, den sie gar nicht richtig kannte. Und doch redeten Caesar und sie über Gott und die Welt, lachten, diskutierten, jammerten über ungerechte Lehrer und empörten sich über ungerechte Behandlung.

Nach zwei Stunden hatte sie einiges über ihre Familie erzählt, wie ihre Eltern sich kennen gelernt hatten, dass sie Einzelkind war; hatte erzählt, wie sie ihre erste Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts erlebt hatte, wie aufgeregt sie bei der Zeremonie mit dem Sprechenden Hut gewesen war, wie sehr sie sich erschrocken hatte, als sie plötzlich dessen Stimme gehört hatte... und so weiter, und so fort. Sie breitete viele Details aus ihrem Leben vor Caesar aus und fühlte sich dabei trotzdem wohl.

Im Gegenzug erzählte er, dass er ebenfalls Einzelkind sei und mit seinem Eltern weit draußen auf dem Land lebe und deshalb früher kaum Freunde gehabt hatte, weil ja niemand da gewesen war. In der Schule jedoch hatte er sehr gute Freunde gefunden und war richtig glücklich darüber.

Manchmal unterhielten sie sich auch nicht, sondern gingen nur in einvernehmlichen Schweigen nebeneinander her oder saßen still und zufrieden nebeneinander. Die Stunden vergingen und Megan mochte ihn immer mehr. Wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, dass alles nur Verzauberung war, hätte sie sich mit Freuden in seinen satten, dunklen Augen ertrinken können und bis in alle Ewigkeiten seiner tiefen, sanften Stimme lauschen können.

Doch immer wieder wenn sie das dachte, irgendetwas an ihm bewunderte, dann drängte sich ein anderes Bild in ihre Gedanken. Sanfte, honigfarbene Augen; eine leicht raue, etwas heisere Stimme; glänzende, hellbraune Haare; aufmerksame, intelligente Gesichtszüge; mit feinen, zimtfarbenen Härchen überzogene Hände; weiche, immer zu einem Lächeln bereite Lippen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um das Bild zu vertreiben, sodass die feinen, braunen Löckchen um ihr Gesicht nur so flogen. Seufzend sah sie hinunter in ihren Schoß. Wie sollte sie es jemals schaffen, sich in jemanden zu verlieben, wenn sie einen potentiellen Freund immer gleich mit Remus verglich (, wobei der arme potentielle Freund übrigens immer den Kürzeren zog)?

Mit einem weiteren Seufzer warf sie einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Zwanzig vor acht. Sie konnten genauso gut schon in die Große Halle gehen und sehen, wer sonst schon dort war. Caesar schien denselben Gedanken gehabt zu haben, denn er erhob sich gleichzeitig mit ihr, wobei er ebenfalls seufzte.

Anscheinend war sie nicht die einzige mit unerfreulichen Gedanken gewesen, dachte Megan mitfühlend und betrachtete Caesars betrübtes Gesicht. Er nickte fragend in Richtung der Großen Halle und sie lächelte ihn zustimmend an.

Schweigend gingen sie die Marmortreppe hinunter und folgten einem weiteren Paar in die Halle. Überall wimmelte es von historischen Figuren. Es gab jede Menge Soldaten unterschiedlichster Zeiten und Nationen; alte Griechen und Römer, die mit aristokratischen Gesichtszügen durch die Gegend schritten; Staatsoberhäupter in Hülle und Fülle; berühmte Schriftsteller und Wissenschaftler standen hier und dort und überall waren bekannte Feldherren zu sehen, die mit verschiedensten Stichwaffen ausgestattet stolz dastanden.

Suchend sah Megan sich nach ihren Freundinnen um und Caesar schien sich ebenfalls nach jemandem umzusehen. Sie erhaschte einen Blick auf ein ägyptisches Gesicht – Alana - und zog Caesar mit sich in deren Richtung. Er protestierte nicht, sondern ließ sie milde lächelnd gewähren.

„Cleopatra!", rief sie und Alana drehte sich um. Als sie ihre Freundin erblickte, strahlte sie. „Me – äh – Mylady!", verbesserte sie sich hastig und zog Megan erfreut zu der Gruppe, die um sie herum gedrängt war. Direkt neben ihr stand ein dunkelhaariger Kerl in goldenem Gewand und rotem Umhang, der als Karl der Große vorgestellt wurde.

Andromeda war auch schon da, immer noch als Indianerin natürlich, und bei ihr war jemand, den Megan als Luther identifizierte. Neben diesem stand Napoleon und bei ihm eine junge Ausgabe von Katharina der Großen. Während noch Begrüßungen und nette Worte ausgetauscht wurden, winkte Caesar einen Barden in Begleitung von Jeanne D'Arc heran, der seinerseits einen Piraten mitbrachte, in dessen Begleitung Megan überraschenderweise Lily erkannte.

Sie lächelten einander zu und tauschten über einen Blick aus, dass sie beide ihre Partner in Ordnung fanden. Lilys Lächeln wurde noch breiter, als sie sah, dass auch Alana und Andromeda bereits da waren.

Erwartungsvoll blickten alle immer wieder auf ihre Uhren, weil natürlich alle darauf warteten, dass es endlich acht wurde und der Zauber sich heben würde. Jeder war gespannt auf die wahre Identität seines Partners.

Amüsiert überlegte Megan, dass Halloween wohl die einzige Gelegenheit im Jahr waren, zu der alle einmal die Anweisungen der Lehrer befolgten und sich nicht gegenseitig ihre Identitäten verrieten, damit die Spannung noch bis zum letzten Moment gewahrt bliebt. Das machte den großen Charme dieses Spiels aus, denn jeder wollte natürlich zum Schluss auch wissen, wer denn nun neben ihm/ihr stand.

Pünktlich eine Minute vor acht, als alle Schüler in der Halle versammelt waren, wurden die Lichter gelöscht und sie standen in kompletter Dunkelheit da. Wie üblich schwebten nun viele goldene Lichter aus Professor Dumbledores Zauberstab über die Schüler und sanken zwischen sie.

Wenn man seinen richtigen Partner gefunden hatte, blieb ein goldenes Licht zwischen sich und dem Partner schweben und man bekam einen Punkt für sein Haus gut geschrieben. Durch das Licht der goldenen Kugeln erhellt, begann sich die Szene um Punkt acht zu ändern.

Überall verloren die Zauber über das Aussehen ihre Wirkung (natürlich waren die Kostüme wirklich aus normalen Stoff, sie blieben also, während die Verzauberung abebbte) und mit einer gewissen Freude spürte Megan, wie ihre Haare dicker wurden, sich aus den jetzt viel zu ungenügenden Nadeln wanden und ihr auf die Schultern fielen.

Das Kleid saß zu ihrer Verlegenheit ein bisschen enger als sie es sonst gewohnt war, da das Mädchen aus dem achtzehnten Jahrhundert, das sie gewesen war, nicht gerade wohl genährt gewesen schien.

Gespannt blickte sie zu ihrem Partner auf. Später konnte sie sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass sie in dem Moment genauso entgeistert ausgesehen haben mochte wie er, den Mund vor Erstaunen weit aufgerissen, die Augen groß und rund und einfach völlig sprachlos.

Remus sah erschrocken auf sie runter, seine Hand halb in Richtung ihrer Wange ausgestreckt, als hatte er sie berühren wollen, um sicherzugehen, dass es wirklich wahr war. Langsam breitete sich ein verlegenes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus und zögerlich strich er ihr eine Locke aus dem Gesicht.

„Tja", sagte er, „das – das ist wirklich eine Überraschung."

„Ja", erwiderte sie, wandte aber den Blick nicht von seinem Gesicht ab. Sie konnte es noch immer nicht ganz glauben, dass sie den ganzen Tag einen sinnlosen inneren Kampf gekämpft hatte, hin- und hergerissen zwischen ihrem Hingezogensein zu Caesar und ihrer schon lange währenden Zuneigung für Remus. Das war völlig umsonst gewesen und sie trat sich dafür als Strafe geistig vors Schienbein.

Manchmal war sie wirklich dumm. Sie lächelte jetzt schon viel sicherer zurück. „Ich freue mich, dass du mein Partner bist. Ich... habe mich heute so gut mit dir unterhalten und ich hätte... ich – ich wollte..." Sie geriet ins Stocken und war sehr dankbar für die plötzliche Unterbrechung, die durch die Gruppe um sie herum ausgelöst wurde.

Hastig sah sie sich um, damit sie schnell noch erkannte, wer hinter den Verkleidungen steckte, bevor sich alle aus dem Staub machten, um anderswo zu feiern. Alana stand nicht mehr neben Karl dem Großen, sondern tauschte gerade einen langen, bedeutungsschweren Blick mit Dean Phillips aus. Er hatte ihre Hand in seiner und spielte mit der anderen mit einer Strähne ihres wieder lockigen Haares, während ihre Rechte auf seiner Brust lag.

Napoleon war anscheinend Peter gewesen, der sich gerade mit der ehemaligen Katharina II. unterhielt, die eine Viertklässlerin aus Hufflepuff war. Andromedas Luther stellte sich als ein Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw heraus, mit dem sie sich gerade äußerst angeregt unterhielt. Daneben stand eine Drittklässlerin aus Gryffindor, die gar nicht glauben konnte, dass ihr Partner, der Barde, in Wirklichkeit James Potter gewesen war.

Als ihr Blick weiter zu Lily und deren Partner wanderte, ahnte sie bereits, dass dessen wahre Identität ihr nicht unbedingt gefallen würde. Und tatsächlich, der Pirat war Sirius Black, gutaussehend wie immer und im Moment auch ein wenig erstaunt.

Das Geräusch, das Megan aus ihrer Verlegenheit gerettet hatte, war ein erstickter Laut von James gewesen. Dieser rührte daher, dass Sirius nach der Enthüllung entgeistert einen Schritt zurück getreten war und dabei mit seinem abwehrend zurückgerissenen Arm einen Ellbogen zwischen die Rippen seines besten Freundes gestoßen hatte.

Zu Megans Überraschung äußerten sich Lilys Gefühle nur in einem resignierten Seufzer. Dann lächelte sie ein wenig schwach und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich ganz gut mit dir unterhalten habe, Black."

Sirius schien ebenfalls überrascht, erwiderte das Lächeln aber und verbeugte sich galant. „Das Vergnügen war ganz auf meiner Seite, Miss Evans."

„Habe ich was an den Ohren oder verstehen die zwei sich gerade?", murmelte Remus an ihrem Ohr.

„Ich glaube, wir haben gerade das achte Weltwunder erlebt", erwiderte sie ebenso leise und drehte sich zu ihm um. Im Licht der Kugeln, die überall schwebten, wirkten die Honigfarbe seiner Augen wie flüssiges Gold. Es war ungewohnt, wie sich ihr Herzschlag auf einmal beschleunigte, so konnte das Organ förmlich gegen ihre Rippen pochen fühlen. Ein Teil von ihr sagte ihr, _es ist doch nur Remus!_, aber irgendwie war er mehr als ‚nur' Remus und deshalb fühlte es sich richtig an, dass schon seine Nähe eine solche Reaktion hervorrief.

Als sich seine warme Hand um ihre eigene schloss, schoss eine Welle von Hitze hoch zu ihrem Kopf, der sich merkwürdig leicht anfühlte. Vielleicht hatte die Hitzewallung ihrem Gehirn geschadet, aber es war ihr egal und sie lächelte ihn zögerlich an. Er lächelte zurück, fast ohne bewusste Leitung rutschte ihr Blick zu seinen Lippen und etwas in ihrem Magen flatterte. Megan stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, ihre freie Linke hob sich als Stütze an seinen Nacken und die seidigen, kurzen Haare dort, und sie küsste ihn. Einfach so. Ohne nachzudenken.

Die Empfindungen und Gefühle in ihrem Inneren wirbelten durcheinander und sie dachte, sie müsste davongetragen werden, wären nicht Remus' Lippen auf ihren, ihre Hand in seinen Haaren gewesen. Es war noch besser, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, noch angenehmer, fantastischer und aufreibender.

Der Kuss endete viel zu früh nach ihrem Geschmack und trotzdem fühlte sie sich voll blubbernder, kleiner Blasen aus Glück und hätte am liebsten vor Freude gelacht. Stattdessen begnügte sie sich mit einem breiten Lächeln und packte Remus' Hand fester.

In seinen Augen tanzte dasselbe Lachen, das sie fühlte, und als sie sich umsah, entdeckte sie, dass ihre Freunde sie angrinsten und bedeutungsschwangere Blicke tauschten, als wollten sie sagen: ‚Wurde ja auch langsam mal Zeit.'

Lily, die inzwischen entspannt neben Sirius stand, zwinkerte ihr zu und Megan spürte, wie sie sanft errötete. Dann verdrehte Lily die Augen, nahm Sirius am Arm und zog ihn Richtung Tanzfläche, um ihn davon abzuhalten, weiter in Remus' Richtung suggestiv mit den Augenbrauen zu wackeln.

Die Gruppe zerstreute sich jetzt nach und nach. Andromeda verschwand mit einem fröhlichen Winken mit dem Ravenclaw in der Menge und Alana und Dean kämpften sich bereits zum Büffet durch. Breit grinsend zog Remus sie zur Tanzfläche, die noch nicht allzu voll war, da die meisten Schüler erst einmal essen gegangen waren.

Megan konnte die Band nicht sehen, aber die Musik war gut zum Tanzen. Remus wirbelte sie ausgelassen herum und drückte ihr zwischendurch immer wieder kleine Küsse auf die Lippen. Sie hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen und durch sein beständiges Strahlen wich die Müdigkeit aus seinen Zügen.

Zwischendurch erhaschte sie immer wieder Blicke auf Lily und Sirius, die sich köstlich zu amüsieren schienen. Sie fragte sich, wie lange dieses neu gefundene Einverständnis andauern würde.

XXXXX

Nicht lange, stellte sich bald heraus. Am nächsten Morgen wachte Megan von Alanas fröhlichem Gesumm auf. Ihre Freundin stand bereits vollständig angezogen vor dem Spiegel und bürstete sich die schwarzen Locken. Mit einem Blick durch den Raum stellte sie fest, dass Lily sich ebenfalls reckte und Andromeda anscheinend zu ihrem üblichen Morgenlauf mit James unterwegs war.

Eine Viertelstunde später war sie gerade auf dem Weg die Treppe hinunter, als diese ihr entgegen kam. Verschwitzt, aber merkwürdigerweise gut gelaunt hüpfte sie energiegeladen die Stufen hoch und löste dabei ihren Zopf.

„Guten Morgen!", grüßte sie fröhlich und sprang an Megan vorbei, bevor diese Zeit zu einer Antwort hatte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stieg lächelnd die letzten Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter.

Remus war bereits wach und saß lesend auf einem der gemütlichen, roten Sessel. Als er ihre Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, blickte er auf und ein lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er sprang auf und gab ihr einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss, den sie aus vollem Herzen erwiderte.

In diesem Moment ertönte von der Jungentreppe her ein lautes Klatschen. Die anderen drei Marauder standen breit grinsend auf den untersten paar Stufen. Gerade als Sirius etwas sagen wollte, ertönte von der gegenüberliegenden Treppe Lachen und Alana und Lily kamen in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie lächelten Megan und Remus warm an und verhinderten damit Kommentare von der anderen Seite. Zusammen machten sich die Fünftklässler auf den Weg nach unten in die Große Halle, wo Alana sich entschuldigte und gut gelaunt zum Ravenclaw-Tisch lief. Sie begrüßte Dean Phillips mit einem Kuss und setzte sich dann neben ihn.

Der Rest der Gryffindors ging zu ihrem eigenen Tisch, wo sie sich verteilten. Da Megan und Remus natürlich nebeneinander saßen, ließen sich ihre Freunde um sie herum nieder. Vorher hatten die beiden Gruppen sich immer tunlichst gemieden, doch jetzt ergab es sich ganz natürlich, dass sie zusammen saßen.

Da Alana nicht da war, hoffte Megan, dass die üblichen Streitereien ausbleiben würden. Sobald Andromeda dazu käme, würde sich die Situation wohl in geregelten Bahnen bewegen. Am vorigen Abend hatten Lily und Sirius sich sehr gut verstanden, warum sollte das nicht so weiter gehen?

Doch leider zerstörte schon der nächste Satz jedwede Hoffnung dahingehend.

„Wenn keine wahrnehmungsgestörte Schottin da ist, schmeckt das Essen doch gleich viel besser, oder?", sagte Sirius mit einem finsteren Blick auf den Ravenclaw-Tisch. Alana und Dean schienen bester Dinge und völlig ineinander versunken zu sein.

„Vielleicht würde es mir auch besser schmecken, wenn du nicht in der Nähe wärst", erwiderte Lily kühl und loyal.

Bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte – und fast alle waren drauf und dran – erschien Andromeda neben Lily und setzte sich auf den freigehaltenen Platz zwischen der Irin und ihrem Cousin. „Scheint ja mal wieder Bombenstimmung zu herrschen", brachte sie beiläufig an, als sie nach einem Brötchen griff.

Als Antwort bekam sie nur eisiges Schweigen. „Leute", seufzte sie und senkte ihr Messer, mit dem sie das Brötchen hatte aufschneiden wollen, wieder. „Es ist Samstagmorgen, ein wunderschöner Herbsttag, gestern Abend hatten wir alle Spaß und zu wenig Schlaf, deshalb reißt euch doch einmal zusammen. Nehmt euch ein Beispiel an Megan und Remus."

Sirius schnaubte leise. „Anscheinend ist MacKenzie gerade dabei." Er schob sein kaum angerührtes Frühstück von sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Na, Evans, willst du nicht O'Sullivan suchen gehen, damit du Andromedas Ratschlag ebenfalls befolgen kannst?"

Lily musterte ihn kühl. „Vielleicht sollte ich das."

Megan und Remus tauschten einen Blick. Irgendwann würden ihre Freunde sich mal zusammenreißen müssen. Wenn selbst im Haus Gryffindor keine Einigkeit herrschte, wie sollte dann Dumbledores ersehnte Schuleinigkeit Wirklichkeit werden? Im Grunde genommen prallten nur die vier dickköpfigsten Menschen aus ihrem Jahrgang aufeinander und keiner wollte nachgeben. Statt an einem Strang zu ziehen, zerrten sie in verschiedene Richtungen und kamen nicht vom Fleck. Sie schlugen sich nur ohne Ergebnis die Köpfe ein. Keiner gab nach, keiner gab auf.

Andromeda seufzte laut und schüttelte den Kopf. „Meg, Remus, entschuldigt mich bitte. Ich glaube, ich schaue mal bei meinem Partner von gestern vorbei. Seine Freunde sind echt nett." Sie erhob sich, nahm ihr Brötchen und verschwand in Richtung Ravenclaw-Tisch, wo sie sich kurz darauf zwischen einem hoch gewachsenen, blonden Kerl und einem gutaussehenden Asiaten niederließ.

„Mir scheint, als hätten die Ravenclaws irgendwas gedreht", wandte sich James an Sirius. „Erst O'Sullivan, dann Phillips und jetzt läuft deine Cousine ihnen auch noch nach."

„Andromeda _läuft_ ihnen nicht _nach_", blaffte Lily. „Und außerdem wirken Ravenclaws wohl so anziehend, weil sie ganz im Gegensatz zu _euch_ Hirn haben."

„Wohl eher, weil sie keine Ansprüche haben", murmelte Sirius leise, doch Lily hörte ihn trotzdem. Mit einem entrüsteten Schnauben stand sie ebenfalls auf und marschierte zu den Ravenclaws, wo sie von Sean O'Sullivan warm begrüßt wurde.

James beobachtete das mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Fantastisch, Sirius", zischte er seinem besten Freund zu, dann stand auch er auf und ließ sein halb aufgegessenes Frühstück zurück.

„Was!" Mit offenem Mund starrte er James hinterher, dann sah er Remus, Peter und Megan an, die die Köpfe schüttelten. „Was?", wollte er wissen.

Doch er bekam keine Antwort und damit endete das harmonische Tischgespräch am Samstagmorgen.

XXXXX

Die ersten Tage des November vergingen stürmisch: der Wind peitschte die Regenfäden über die Ländereien und niemand verbrachte mehr Zeit draußen als unbedingt nötig, da man bereits nach ein paar Augenblicken völlig durchnässt war.

Sirius hatte dieser Tage eine ziemlich schlechte Laune. Seine Freunde gingen stark in der Annahme, dass er nicht genug Bewegung bekam und sich deshalb gereizt wurde wie ein eingesperrtes Tier. Seine Streits mit den Gryffindor-Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang, besonders mit Alana, drohten auszuarten, deshalb waren alle erleichtert, dass diese häufig bei Dean Phillips war und selten im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Am achten November stand das erste Quidditchspiel der Saison an – Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Der Regen hatte zwar aufgehört, doch noch immer fegte der Wind. Am Morgen des Spiels wurde am Gryffindor-Tisch nicht viel gesprochen, was James nur recht war. Er konnte jetzt kein nervenzehrendes Gekabbel gebrauchen.

Seine ganze Konzentration brauchte er dafür, sein Essen im Magen zu behalten. Dieses Jahr war seine Chance, zu beweisen, was er konnte und dass _er_ das Zeug dazu hatte, im nächsten Jahr Captain zu werden. Nächstes Jahr, wenn Jessica McGovern nicht mehr da war, Gryffindors beste Treiberin, würde auch der Posten des Captains frei werden. Auch ihre beste Freundin Cynthia Jackson, Treiberin, würde gehen und damit würde ein breite Lücke im Team klaffen, wenn auch noch der Sucher Wade Mercury weg sein würde.

Dann wäre es die Aufgabe des Captains, diese Lücken wieder zu füllen und das Team aufzubauen, bis es reif war, den Pokal zu gewinnen.

Und er musste es irgendwie – _irgendwie_ – schaffen, dass er sich für den Posten qualifizierte. Er wollte nur einmal in seinem Leben dieses Gefühl erleben, sein eigenes Team zum Triumph geführt zu haben.

Seufzend schob er seinen Teller weg und stand auf, als sich auch der Rest des Teams erhob. Am Tisch von Gryffindor brauste ohrenbetäubender Applaus auf. Sogar Lily klatschte begeistert, als die sieben Spieler unter der Führung von Captain McGovern durch die Halle gingen. Das Gezische und Buhen von den Slytherins kam nicht gegen den Jubel an, als auch die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs anfingen, mit den Kelchen auf die Tische zu hämmern und den Gryffindors Mut zu machen.

James fühlte, wie sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete und seine Nervosität verflog. Er fuhr sich unbewusst mit der Hand durchs Haar und tauschte ein Grinsen mit dem Hüter Blake Vincent, einem großen, breit gebauten Viertklässler.

Er würde einfach spielen wie immer. Wenn es nicht sein sollte, dann sollte es wohl nicht sein. Aber diese Gedanken würde er niemandem offenbaren. Außer vielleicht Sirius.

XXXXX

Als James in seinem scharlachroten Umhang auf das Feld hinaustrat, spürte er, wie der Wind durch seine Haare brauste und sie noch weiter zerzauste. Das Getöse der Zuschauer, ein Meer aus Rot und Grün, schwappte wie eine Welle über ihn hinweg, während er hinter Cynthia zur Feldmitte ging.

Die Formalitäten waren schnell erledigt und Jessica schüttelte dem Captain der Slytherins, einem Siebtklässler namens Stroud, die Hand. Sobald der Pfiff des Schiedsrichters Mr. Reynolds ertönte, schossen alle den Bällen hinterher in die Luft.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah James noch, wie Blake sofort in Richtung Torstangen herumzog, dann fing er den sauber gezielten Pass von seiner Mitjägerin Corey Donovan, einer Sechstklässlerin, auf. Ein Stück vor ihm flog die dritte im Bunde, eine Drittklässlerin namens Amber Jean Wilson.

Er wich einem Klatscher und dem Slytherin-Jäger Hamilton aus, dann schickte er den Quaffel geschickt in Richtung Amber. Diese fing ihn auf, doch Stroud raste in sie und nach einem kurzen Augenblick der Ungewissheit trennte sich das rot-grüne Gewirr in einen Stroud im Ballbesitz und Amber, die wütend die Faust in seiner Richtung schüttelte.

Slytherin startete einen Angriff und die von Jessica und Cynthia geschickten Klatscher verfehlten die gegnerischen Jäger um ein Haar. Flint hob den Ball zum Schuss und der Quaffel raste auf den linken Torring zu.

Blake stürzte sich nach links und reckte sich, doch genau in diesem Moment schoss der Slytherin-Sucher Cooper haarscharf an ihm vorbei, vorgeblich hinter dem Schnatz her, der jedoch noch gar nicht gesichtet war. Das Manöver hatte jedoch die gewünschte Wirkung und Blake verfehlte den Ball.

Die Menge stöhnte auf, der Jubel aus der Ecke der Slytherins ertrank fast im kollektiven Seufzer der Gryffindor-Fans. Selbst die Stimme des Kommentators kam gegen den Ausruf der Enttäuschung nicht an.

Es stand also zehn zu null für Slytherin. Mr. Reynolds warf Stroud zwar einen warnenden Blick zu, sagte aber nichts, da an sich ja nichts gegen die Regeln getan worden war. Nur sollten die Slytherins dieses Manöver nicht wiederholen, sonst könnte das leicht zu ihren Ungunsten ausfallen.

Blake warf Corey grimmig den Quaffel zu und diese warf sich sofort herum und sprintete los. James duckte sich über den Besenstiel und raste am rechten Spielfeldrand entlang. Die Zuschauer waren nur noch verschwommene Flecken am rechten Blickfeldrand, während er Corey im Auge behielt.

Diese rollte sich geschickt unter einem Klatscher hindurch und nickte ihm dann verstohlen zu. Er änderte seinen Kurs in Richtung Spielfeldmitte und kam genau rechtzeitig, um den Quaffel dort abzufangen.

Als hätten die Slytherins den Spielzug geahnt, musste er sofort mit einem hastigen Looping einem Klatscher ausweichen und konnte gerade noch haarscharf an einem der gegnerischen Jäger vorbeischrammen.

Jetzt war nur noch der Hüter Montgomery vor ihm, der ihm hasserfüllt entgegenstarrte. James grinste ihm zu – er war in seinem Jahrgang –, dann warf er den Quaffel kraftvoll in Richtung Torstangen. Montgomery tauchte zum linken Ring, doch eine falsche Entscheidung – der Ball segelte wie eine rote Kanonenkugel durch den Mittelring.

Jubelrufe explodierten auf den Tribünen. James stieß die Faust in die Luft und bekam anerkennende Püffe von seinen Teamkollegen. Corey zerzauste ihm die Haare noch mehr, bevor sie ihn spielerisch in die Schulter boxte und Jessica zog ihm beinahe vor Freude mit ihrem Schläger eins über den Schädel.

„TOR FÜR GRYFFINDOR!", brüllte der Kommentator, ein Ravenclaw namens Matt Ryan in seinem vierten Jahr, begeistert. „Tor durch James Potter! Das war der Ausgleich und damit steht es zehn zu zehn!"

Immer noch grinsend drehte er eine Ehrenrunde ums Stadion. Kurz erblickte er seine Freunde, die mit der Menge grölten und neben ihnen Lily und ihre Freundinnen. Alle vier schrieen sich die Hälse wund und schwenkten begeistert ihre Schals und Fahnen.

„Montgomery wirft den Quaffel Flint zu, der jetzt das Spielfeld hinunter rast – Klatscher! Und – ausgewichen – schade, McGovern! Also Slytherin im Ballbesitz – Flint passt zu Hamilton – der weicht Gryffindor-Jägerin Donovan aus – halt, noch ein Klatscher! Ja, JAA! Ja, Cynthia Jackson von Gryffindor haut Hamilton mit einem gut gezielten Klatscher den Quaffel aus den Händen!"

Das Publikum röhrte begeistert und Cynthia schwenkte dankend ihren Schläger.

„Jetzt wieder Gryffindor im Ballbesitz – Donovan auf dem Weg zum Tor – sie weicht Stroud mit einer Faultierrolle aus – passt zu Potter – der fängt den Quaffel souverän und rast weiter! Er kommt den Torstangen immer näher – weicht beiden Klatschern aus und lässt Flint hinter sich zurück – er ist direkt vorm Tor – er setzt zum Schuss an und – oh, das war clever! Das war gar kein Torschuss! Das war ein Pass! Der Hüter ist ausgetrickst – Wilson fängt den Quaffel und macht ihn mit Leichtigkeit rein! TOOOOR! DAS IST DIE FÜHRUNG! Gryffindor führt dank einer fantastischen Vorlage von James Potter und einer Glanzleistung von Amber Jean Wilson mit zwanzig zu zehn!"

Das Stadion erbebte unter dem explosionsartigen Jubel des Publikums und zitterte vom feindseligen Zischen der Slytherins, doch davon ließen sich die Gryffindors auf dem Feld nicht beeindrucken. Es lief auch weiterhin so gut für sie, auch trotz des Sturmwindes.

Das Spiel endete jedoch nur knapp einhundertachtzig zu einhundertsiebzig für Gryffindor, denn Slytherin bekam durch ihren Sucher Cooper die hundertfünfzig Punkte für den Schnatz gut geschrieben. Wade, der Sucher von Gryffindor, wurde kurz vor Spielende unglücklich von einem Klatscher getroffen und wäre fast vom Besen gekippt, wenn Cynthia ihn nicht gestützt hätte.

Er konnte zwar noch spielen, aber keine Höchstleistung mehr bringen. Den größten Teil der Zeit war er damit beschäftigt, im heftigen Sturmwind das Gleichgewicht auf dem Besen zu halten und deshalb jagte er auch erst verspätet dem Schnatz hinterher.

Jessica machte ihm sicher keinen Vorwurf daraus („Na ja, du bist ja nicht vom Besen gefallen."), sondern lieferte ihn nach dem Spiel persönlich im Krankenflügel ab.

Als das Team danach zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, war die Siegesparty schon in vollem Gang. Man hatte die Tische, die zum Hausaufgaben machen gedacht waren, zusammengeschoben und darauf ein Büffet aufgebaut.

Irgendwoher kam Musik und das ganze Haus schien auf den Beinen zu sein. Breit grinsend ließ James sich von seinen Hauskameraden zum Sieg beglückwünschen. Sirius klopfte ihm fest auf die Schulter, während Remus und Peter es dabei beließen, ihn fröhlich anzugrinsen.

Von allen Seiten kam Glückwünsche, doch er achtete nicht darauf und sah sich um, bis er Lily und ihre Freundinnen entdeckte. Sie saßen lachend am Feuer, noch immer die Gryffindor-Schals in den Händen. Aus Lilys Zopf hatten sich ein paar Strähnchen gelöst und umrahmten ihre Wangen, die vor lauter Freude glühten.

Sie fing seinen Blick auf und das Lachen erstarrte kurz auf ihrem Gesicht. Dann breitete sich langsam ein Lächeln darauf aus und sie formte die Worte „Fantastisch gespielt". James spürte, wie sich auch seine Lippen zu einem breiten Lächeln bogen.

Einen Augenblick lang verharrte sie so, dann drehte sie den Kopf und brach den Kontakt, um über etwas zu lachen, das Alana gesagt hatte.

In seinem Inneren breitete sich eine große Blase voll Zufriedenheit und Glück aus, die den ganzen Abend lang durch nichts und niemanden zum Platzen gebracht werden konnte. Selbst ein Zweitklässler, der aus Versehen Kürbissaft über ihn schüttete, konnte der Blase nichts anhaben, die warm und angenehm in seinem Innern schwebte.

XXXXX

Falls James gehofft haben sollte, dass sich zwischen ihm und Lily wegen des vorigen Abends etwas geändert hatte, dann wurde er am nächsten Morgen enttäuscht. Als er nach seinem Morgenlauf etwas verspätet zum Frühstück in die große Halle kam und sich neben Sirius niederließ, wünschte sie ihm noch nicht mal einen Guten Morgen.

Er ignorierte das – ganz sein altes Ich – und nutzte eine Gesprächspause, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Als sie ihn mit einer fragend hochgezogenen Braue anblickte, beugte er sich ein Stückchen vor.

„Geh mit mir aus, Evans."

Sie konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, die Augen gen Himmel zu drehen. „Nein, Potter."

„Warum nicht?", wollte er wissen und weigerte sich stur, die Antwort hinzunehmen.

Sie seufzte leise. „Ehrlich gesagt denke, dass meine Zeit an dich verschwendet ist, wenn ich versuche, dir meine Gründe zu erklären. Ich habe das schon oft genug getan und es hat nichts gebracht, deshalb könnte ich mir eine ganze Menge Atem sparen, wenn ich das in Zukunft unterlasse."

„Komm schon, Evans, bin ich wirklich so schlimm?" Er lächelte sie schelmisch an.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick zuckten ihre Mundwinkel, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Aber ich möchte es nicht drauf ankommen lassen."

Mit einem Schulterzucken gab James auf und sie nahm den Faden ihres Gesprächs mit Peter wieder auf. Er beobachtete sie noch eine Weile dabei, während er darüber sinnierte, dass es eigentlich gar keine so schlechte Antwort gewesen war.

Als sie ihn kurz darauf anblaffte, dass er sie nicht so hirnlos anglotzen solle, revidierte er diese Meinung wieder. Anstatt weiter über Lily Evans nachzudenken, wandte er sich dem noch ungelösten Problem der Animagus-Verwandlungen zu.

Während Remus heute bei der Vertrauensschülerversammlung war und sich dann mit Megan in der Bücherei traf, konnten Sirius, Peter und er sich darum kümmern. Sie hatten mit der Selbstfindung ein paar Fortschritte gemacht und wollten nun noch einmal ein paar Bücher zu Rate ziehen, um zu sehen, ob sie noch etwas an ihrer Trainingsart verbessern konnten.

Später, am Nachmittag, hatten die drei Marauder sich dann wieder in ihrem Schlafsaal verschanzt. Remus würde vorrausichtlich erst kurz vorm Abendessen zurückkommen und bis dahin hatten sie noch fast vier Stunden Zeit.

„Also, Freunde", sagte James, als er den Stapel der vom Büro der McGonagall entwendeten Bücher auf sein Bett fallen ließ. „Am dritten Dezember ist Neumond, da möchte ich die erste Verwandlung versuchen."

Darauf folgte Stille. Sirius und Peter starrten ihn ungläubig an. „Am dritten Dezember?", fragte Peter und sah ihn mit großen, runden Augen an.

Auch Sirius war mehr als skeptisch. „Das sind nur dreieinhalb Wochen. Bist du dir sicher, dass du das schon so früh versuchen willst?"

„Ja", erwiderte James bestimmt und damit war die Diskussion vorerst beendet. Er warf jedem ein Buch zu. „Lest euch noch mal die Kapitel über Selbstfindung durch, dann übt weiter. Wir müssen es später schaffen, uns ganz leicht in diesen Bewusstseinszustand zu versetzen."

Wieder breitete sich Stille im Schlafsaal aus, nur ab und zu unterbrochen vom Rascheln einer Buchseite. Schließlich legten die drei nach und nach die Bücher weg und bemühten sich, in einen Zustand des Einklangs zu gelangen.

James hatte die Augen konzentriert geschlossen. Wenn sie in drei Wochen die erste Verwandlung wagen wollten, musste er es schaffen, sich innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags in diesen bestimmten Geisteszustand versetzen zu können, egal wann und in welcher Situation.

Er spürte, wie ihn langsam die innere Ruhe überkam, nach der er suchte, tastete. Ein Gefühl der Erfüllung und Zufriedenheit, nichts, was ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.

Mit einem Lächeln schlug er die Augen auf und versuchte es gleich noch mal. Er wusste genau, wonach er suchen musste, wie es sich anfühlte, und musste nur noch den Weg dahin gehen. Er hatte es bereits ein paar Mal geschafft und es fiel ihm immer leichter, ihn zu erspüren.

Peter hatte die Stirn in höchster Konzentration gerunzelt. James merkte gleich, dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte, innere Ruhe zu finden. Also ging er zu ihm hinüber und gab ihm Hilfestellung, flüsterte ihm leise zu, wonach er tasten musste, rief ihm Erinnerungen ins Gedächtnis.

Zehn Minuten später setzte sich Sirius auch dazu. Es dauerte eine Weile, doch dann versank Peter plötzlich wie von selbst in den erforderlichen Geisteszustand. Erfreut schlug er die Augen auf und strahlte seine beiden Freunde an. „Ich hab's geschafft!"

Grinsend klopfte James ihm auf die Schulter. „Na dann. Also, am dritten Dezember. Bereitet euch gut vor."


	15. Wichtige Author's Note!

An all diejenigen, die mich bei dieser Geschichte treu mit Kommentaren unterstützt haben oder sie mit Freude gelesen haben:

Es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid, aber ich werde in Zukunft wegen des Schulstresses (in vier Monaten ist Abitur) immer nur eine meiner Stories weiterführend können. Zuerst wird das die Übersetzung von „Old Faces, New Tricks" sein, da diese momentan am wenigsten Arbeit macht. Außerdem fürchte ich, dass die wenigen Leser, die sich zu einem Kommentar durchringen können, sonst auch noch weglaufen. Ich hoffe stark, dass das bei dieser Geschichte nicht so ausgeprägt ist.

Aber zum eigentlichen Punkt dieser Author's Note:

Auch nach der Fertigstellung von OFNT werde ich weiter nur eine Geschichte bearbeiten, entweder ‚Tempora mutantur et nos mutamur in illis' (L/J) oder ‚Omnia vincit amor' (Al/G). Damit aber ihr mitbestimmen könnt, welche das sein soll, fordere ich euch hiermit dazu auf, mir eine Review zu schreiben, wenn ihr möchtet, dass diese Story hier nach der Beendigung von OFNT weitergeführt wird. (Solche Kommentare werden mit Weiterführung der Geschichte gelöscht, wenn sie nur dem Zweck der Stimmabgabe dienen.) Ich möchte mich da nicht festlegen, denn ich liebe beide!

Bitte, gebt eure Stimme eurer Lieblingsstory...

Angel de la Luna


End file.
